Code: Belpois
by LongHairedAelita
Summary: Kaitlyn Belpois is Jeremie's cousin from Missouri, and the typical new student at Kadic. When she comes, she notices that Jeremie and his friends are suspiciously disappearing to go somewhere, and Kaitlyn is determined to find out why and where. What new faces will she meet? Will the reason of the suspicious activity effect her and Jeremie's bond? JxA;YxU;OxOC;OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Big Move**

Kaitlyn Belpois was a typical teenager that had it all: Great friends, Great family, Cheer Captain, and Pro dancer. However, that all changed when a horrid F5 tornado ripped through her hometown of Joplin, Missouri.

**Kaitlyn's POV **

My family and I rushed out of the basement underneath the wreckage of what used to be our home. As soon as I seen the sight, I bursted into tears. My hometown was gone; Demolished, Disintegrated.

"Kaitlyn, honey, don't cry." My mom said as she hugged me close.

"How can I not? Everything's gone. Done." I said, wiping my eyes and glasses.

"We can always rebuild… Although it will take some time." My mom said, kicking around wreckage with her foot.

"Some time? More like 3 years." I said, as I felt the tears coming on me again.

Just then, my dad came from underneath, as he hung up his phone.

"Well, I got great news." He said, as he shoved his phone in his pocket. Boy, this better be good.

"What is it?" I asked, wiping my face with my sleeve.

"Well, my brother said that we can stay with him for the time being in France, and that you can attend school with your cousin as a boarder, while Joplin is being rebuilt." My dad said, smiling. I know he was trying to cheer me up, but it wasn't working.

"That sounds… Nice I guess." I said. I love Jeremie, but I like my home better. I'm going to miss everyone.

"He's already made arrangements for us to be there next Monday. It'll be a fresh start, Kaitlyn." My dad said. My mom joined his side with a smile on his face.

I noticed I had a stain on my glasses, and I quickly wiped my glasses. I'd only been to France once, But that was when I was like 4 or 5. I kind of remember it, but not totally. I had to admit, it would be nice to see Jeremie again. I haven't seen or talked to him since 2008.

"Trust me, Kaitlyn. You'll love boarding school. It's so much better than regular school. Trust me." My mom said, reassuring me.

I'm not so sure about this… But my dad was right. It would be a fresh start, and I can also bond with my Aunt and Uncle that I rarely see.

"So when are we leaving again?" I asked.

"Next week. Trust me, you'll love it Kaitlyn." My dad said, and then kissed my forehead.

I hope he was right, but hey. I needed somewhere to stay, and I heard the schooling is a lot better overseas then in America. Drag, huh? I'm a little nervous though… You know what if the kids there only speak French and I don't understand a thing? Which shouldn't be a problem, because I'm already fluent in French...? Or what if I don't fit in? All things a teenager was dreading. Ugh. But, I am kind of excited.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to Kadic/France

Kaitlyn's POV

I walked into the Kadic Academy main hallway. It felt so weird being here, Like I felt out of place. But I'd get used to it, I guess.

The first thing I noticed when I walked into the principal's office was a girl dressed in pink with a yellow head band in her long black hair. She was whaling to her "Daddy?" Oh god. The principal's daughter attends school here? However, she seems like a spoiled brat. This is gonna be fun.

"Um, hi, I'm uh- Kaitlyn Belpois? Jeremie's cousin?" I said, with a little shake in my voice. I didn't want to be intruding.

The principal smiled. "Ah, Kaitlyn. We've been waiting for you. Come and sit down. Sissi, please go back to class so I can get this young lady set."

"She can wait. I'm more important, Daddy." Sissi said, a little too uppity.

I just had to jump in on this one. "Um, excuse me? If your dad's busy, then leave him alone. You can always talk to him later, it's not like it's gonna be the end of the world if you don't." I said.

"Hey, you stay back there." The girl said, doing the little gesture most preppy girls do.

"Sissi, that is no way to talk to our new student." The principal said.

"But Daddy, I-"

"You heard what I said, Sissi! Now go back to class!" He demanded.

Sissi then left, with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry about that, Mrs. Belpois." Mr. Delmas said, reassuring me that that's not always how his daughter behaved.

"It's fine, I see people like that all the time." I said.

"Well, Jeremie's parents have recommended you highly, and I see no problem why you can't attend school here. I also see that you had some problems back at home?" Mr. Delmas said.

"Oh no, it was due to inclement weather that I moved. An F5 tornado ripped my home to shreds pretty much." I said. I had to admit, I miss Missouri. I wonder if my friends are okay? I didn't hear anything from them before I left.

"Ahh, I'm sorry to hear that. But don't worry, there's a lot in store for you here at Kadic. I already got your schedule planned out, all you need to do is come get it after dinner, and you'll be set." He said, smiling.

"Okay." I said smiling.

"Also, you're roommate is Aelita Stones. She's a really sweet girl." Mr. Delmas said.

Wait a sec, isn't that the girl Jeremie is nuts over? I remember back in 2008 when he came to visit us that he was always ragging about this girl named Aelita. He would not shut up!

"Okay." I said. "May I go unpack now?"

"You surely can. Just make sure you're back by dinner to pick up your schedule!" Mr. Delmas said.

"Okay, I'll definitely be here!" I said. I was excited. As soon as I walked out the door with my suitcase, A familiar face was around the corner to greet me. It was Jeremie.

"Hey Kaitlyn, long time no see!" Jeremie greeted me. I've got to admit, since the last time I saw him, he's really shaped up. He's actually kind of cute ha-ha. But let me stop, that's incest.

"Hey." I said, as I hugged him. "It's been forever since I've seen you."

"Same here. I heard what happened in Missouri." Jeremie said, returning my hug.

"Yeah, it's a huge bummer. One second it's sunny and gorgeous outside… Next second, the freakin' tornado sirens are going off and my TV is blaring 'TAKE COVER!'" I said, It's kind of ironic how the weather can change so quickly.

"Ouch, well at least you're okay." He said, then kissed my cheek. I kissed his back. It's a Belpois family thing, nothing kinky.

"Yeah. So uh, what's it like here?" I said, as I started walking to the dorm.

"Oh, it's great. You'll love it after a few days." He said. Just then, we bumped into two guys and two girls.

"Hey, Einstein." A shorter guy in purple and pink greeted. He then noticed me. "Hey, check it out! Einstein's made a hot feminine clone of himself!" He joked.

"Very funny, Odd. This is my cousin, Kaitlyn." Jeremie said, introducing me.

"Hi." I said, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Yumi! You're really cute." A taller girl dressed in black said. She looked to either be Japanese or Vietnamese. One of the two.

"Thanks, you are too." I said, returning her compliment.

"I'm Aelita. Jeremie told us a lot about you, and from what he said, you seem like a great person." A girl dressed in all pink said. That must be the girl that Jeremie is nuts over. I had to admit, he had great taste. She's adorable!

"Aww thanks. You should hear what he was saying about you, and by the way, I'm in the same dorm as you." I said, as I turned to him and smiled. He got that 'Don't you dare' look on his face. Ha-ha. I love messing around with him.

"Ha-ha I can only imagine." She said, giggling a little. "And awesome! I can help you unpack if you want." Aelita offered.

"No thanks. But that's very sweet of you." I said. Then the brunette approached me.

"I'm Ulrich. Ha-ha you and Jeremie look a lot alike." The brunette guy dressed in brown and hunter green said. He was kind of cute.

"Um no we don't. Ha-ha." Me and Jeremie honestly look nothing alike, though a lot of people say we do. My hair is bleach blonde, while his is a darker shade. We both have green eyes and wear glasses. That's the only thing alike about us. My glasses are square framed and his are circular framed. Then again, he's probably saying that because I'm currently wearing a pink turtle neck, while Jeremie is wearing a blue one.

"Yes you guys do. You two are like gender opposites of each other." Ulrich said, reassuring me.

"Ha-ha no we're not, Ulrich." Jeremie said.

"So, another Belpois, huh? Are you a computer geek as well?" Ulrich asked.

"If you mean computer geek by Twitter and Facebook, hell yeah I'm a computer geek!" I laughed.

The group laughed.

"And last but not least, I'm Odd." The purple clad boy interrupted. He then started looking at me. "God, Jeremie, where have you been hiding her? She's gorgeous." Odd said.

"Um, thanks?" I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Only from you, Odd." Jeremie said.

"Ha-ha, it's nice to meet all of you! You guys seem so sweet." I said, smiling. "Well, I'm gonna go and get settled."

"Do you need any help?" Jeremie asked.

"No, I'm okay. Thanks though." I smiled.

"Ha-ha you're welcome. I'll see you at lunch, I guess." Jeremie said, then did the wave.

"See ya." I smiled, then headed down the hall.

Ha-ha, Jeremie's friends are so sweet! Not nearly as sweet as mine were. I have to say, I think I'm going to like it here. I'm so excited! I can't wait for my first day! Maybe mom and dad were right for once.


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY, GUYS! I just want to let you all know that I HAVE updated this story, but for some reason, Chapter 7 isn't popping up, and it's pissing me off. -_- Ugh! Can you guys give me some feedback on if you see it or not? Because I checked several times, and it's not showing up. That would be really helpful!**

**Chapter 3**

**Kaitlyn's POV**

I continued walking down the hall, looking for the dorm. Ugh! I don't remember the number, shit! That means I'm going to have to walk all the way back down to the freaking principal's office. UGH! Then I remembered… I have the slip in my hand with the dorm number on it… Blonde moment.

"Room 267." I read to myself. I realized I was standing by it. Ha-ha, I feel so slow now. I opened the door, and sat down my stuff. I checked the time; It was 12:30pm. Lunch time. Right now, it was dawn in Missouri. It's going to take me a while to get used to this time zone.

I headed down to the cafeteria, Boy am I starving. When I reached the foyer, everyone was heading to the cafeteria. I better hurry up; I don't want to get caught in this big ass line. I walked in and got in line, luckily, it wasn't that long. I had just missed the rush. I started looking around.

Of course, I seen Jeremie sitting with Aelita typing on his freaking laptop. Good gracious, he's still all upon that? I remember back in 2008 he would constantly be on it, and he always looked paranoid, as if someone was going to try to steal it or something… I kind of found it suspicious, but I didn't think much of it. I just got my new laptop, which is a 2011 Dell. The government gave us free warranties on everything we lost, which was probably the coolest thing they've done for us in a while.

I was just about to grab my tray, until Sissi tried to cut in front of me with two ugly boys following her around.

"Excuse me!" She skipped rudely.

I absolutely am NOT taking any bullshit. "Hey! You cut me!" I said.

"And? What are you going to do about it?" One of the boys said, he had a bad acne problem and he wore a green shirt with white pants.

"I'm going to reclaim my damn place!" I said loudly. Jeremie heard me, I think. I looked out the corner of my eye and he was looking my way. Just then, the lady serving the food took care of it.

"Sissi, get in the back of the line. Or else I'll tell your father." She said.

"Ugh." She went to the back of the line, the guys still following her.

"I'm sorry about that." The lady said pleasantly. "Anyway, what would you like? Steak and mashed potatoes or Vegetable soup?"

"Vegetable soup, please." I said. She filled a bowl with soup. It actually looked really good, unlike the school food back in the U.S.

I took my tray and went to sit down. Jeremie was waving me down. I headed over there, and sat down.

"Hey guys." I said, happily.

"Hey." They all said in unison.

"I seen and heard all the commotion up there. What happened between you and Sissi?" Jeremie asked. I rolled my eyes.

"The bitch was trying to skip, and I told her off." I said. I always took people's shit at my old school, huge mistake. People mistook my kindness for weakness.

"Well, at least you handled her. She's always sucking me dry." Ulrich said.

"A little too much information, Ulrich!" Odd said, eating the heck out of his steak. He continued giving me googly eyes… Okay then…

"I didn't mean it like that!" Ulrich exclaimed.

I laughed, then I took a bite of the soup. It was actually really good, better than the food at my old school. Just then, I heard a beep. It sounded like the type of beep your laptop or something does when it's about to die.

Jeremie then opened it, and he got this scared expression on his face and whispered something to Aelita. Suddenly, they all got up.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" I asked, confused.

"Oh we're just going to study; we have a huge exam tomorrow." Jeremie said, a little too over exaggerated. That's how I knew he was lying; he always did a voice like that when he was up to something. Also, It's freaking August. School just started, didn't it? Hmm. Well whatever, who knows what he was going to do?

I finished my soup then took my plate up. I walked outside, but then, I seen Jeremie and the rest of the group running into the woods. That's weird, Jeremie doesn't seem like the type that would skip school.. But then again, I haven't seen him in such a long time. Should I follow him?

Hmm. I kept debating if I should. Eh, nah. It's probably nothing anyway. I mean, what could he possibly be hiding? But of course… He is always on that computer of his like glue. Then again, what could he do with a computer?

The more I thought about it, the more I started getting suspicious….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kaitlyn's POV

By dinnertime, there still was no sign of Jeremie and his gang. I started to get worried. Never had Jeremie been out THIS late before, but hey. It's been a long time since I've seen him, so he could've changed.

After I got done with my tray, I took it up and headed to the principal's office to pick up my schedule. On my way, I seen Aelita sitting with Yumi. Well, there they are, but where's the rest of them? I decided to go ask. I walked up to them.

"Hey, you guys wouldn't have happened to have seen Jeremie have you?" I asked, nicely.

"Yeah, he was up in his room about ten minutes ago." Said Yumi, looking at some sort of magazine with Aelita. It looked to be prom dresses. Already? It's only freaking August! Well, unless they have it earlier here for some unknown reason.

"Thanks. What are y'all looking at?" I asked. I already knew, I just kind of wanted to be nosey.

"Looking at prom dresses. What do you think of this one, Kaitlyn?" Aelita asked me, as she showed me this pink dress with beading all over it. It was really pretty, it would suit Aelita.

"I like it, it's gorgeous." I said, smiling. Just then, the bitches came up to us.

"Hey Yumi, where's Ulrich? Did he ditch you for like the 5th time already today?" Sissi said, in a mocking girly voice.

"No, he's with Jeremie." Yumi said simply. Sissi noticed Aelita looking at the dresses, and seen the one she was looking at.

"That's your prom dress?" Sissi asked, looking at it with her.

"I want it to be.." Aelita said, a little insecurely.

"Are you sure you want to go to the prom in a skimpy little dress like that?" Sissi said, in a bitchy tone.

"Why wouldn't I?" Aelita then said, curiously.

"Oh, it's just that if I still had my problem areas I would be a little insecure don't you think?" Sissi said, running her hands down her sides.

Aelita then started feeling on her stomach. "Problem areas?"

"Yeah. Baby fat is such a terrible thing." Sissi said, mockingly. The two stupid boys that were following her around earlier were still with her, giggling.

"_Oh HELL no!" _ I thought.

"Um, excuse me." I jumped in. I definetly am NOT letting Sissi get away with this one.

"What?"

"If you think this little girl is fat, then you got a huge problem area. IN YOUR HEAD! If anything, she's underweight, you dumb ass." I said, getting louder.

Sissi looked at me from head to toe. "I guess you would know about problem areas, wouldn't you?"

"Oh yes, I know. I see people fucking suffer every day from dumb ass girls like you calling them fat. You're the fucking reason why half the world's teen girl population is dying from Bulimia, Anorexia, Stomach problems, all the the other shit!" I yelled, as I started walking closer to her. Yumi got up, ready to hold me back, I'm guessing.

"Whatever." She said, then walked off.

"You better keep fucking walking! People like you make me sick!" I yelled.

I looked over at Aelita, who was looking down at the ground. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked, she looked up.

"Yeah, I'm just getting tired of being pushed around by her." Aelita said.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry about her stupid skanky ass. She doesn't know what the hell she's talking about. Honestly, she's jealous at any rate." I said.

Just then, Jeremie and the rest of the gang lumbered into view.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Jeremie asked, and then looked at me. "Jeez Kaitlyn, what happened? You look riled up."

"She just got done chewing out Sissi for calling Aelita fat." Yumi said. "She did a great job of it too."

Jeremie shook his head. "Don't listen to her Aelita. You're nowhere near fat."

"Honestly. People who call these little size 0-3 girls fat are so sick." I said. I hated it. I used to get bullied because of my appearance all the time. I've always been a little more developed then most girls, but they called it 'fat'. A bigger butt and deeper curves doesn't make you fat, honestly, these days, it makes you attractive. My mom always said it was jealousy, and she was right.

"I know." Aelita said blankly.

My mind then jumped to Jeremie's whereabouts.

"Oh yeah, and where were you guys for that amount of time?" I asked.

"We were studying." Ulrich said.

"For that long?" I asked.

"Yeah, we have a growth test tomorrow." Odd said.

"Ha-ha from your appearance you haven't grown a bit." Ulrich chuckled.

"Shut up, I'm svelte!" Odd shot back.

Ulrich laughed. "You know I'm kidding."

"You better be." Odd chuckled.

"Well, I gotta go get my schedule. Guess I'll catch up with you guys later." I said, heading the principal's office.

I knew they were lying. But then again, they do have growth tests at the beginning new year to see what you know and place you from there. But from Jeremie's tone, I knew he was lying.

They're up to something, and I'm definetly going to find out what it is if it's the last thing I do….


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all! I know I'm a little delayed with this story, but I got a little too caught up in my interrogation Fanfic. Lol. But anyways, here's Chapter 5 ! :D**

**Chapter 5**

Kaitlyn's POV

I headed over to the principal's office. What happened to Aelita kept running through my mind, and It pisses me off that she has to put up with that bullshit from Sissi.

I walked into the principal's office, It looked as if Principal Delmas was playing a game of some sort.

I was a little cautious, because I didn't want to interrupt. "Um, principal Delmas?"

He paused his game, and turned around.

"Ah, Kaitlyn. You've come to get your schedule, I presume?" He asked, rummaging through the scraps of paper on his desk.

"Yes, sir." I'm anxious to see what my classes are. REALLY anxious.

He finally found it, and gave it to me. "Here you are. Now don't forget, you're required to be up by 7:00am sharp, Breakfast is at 7:30am, and you're forbidden to be in your dorms between 8am and 4pm."

I nodded. "Got it."

"Oh yes, and I couldn't help but noticing your school record and achievements. Very impressing. I signed you up for Dance if you're okay with that, Mrs. Belpois." He said with a slight smile.

Oh heck yes! I love to dance! He read my mind!

"Also, would you be interested in joining the cheerleading squad?" He asked.

"Yes I would." I said, excitedly. But then I remembered, Sissi is the cheer captain. Maybe I can teach her some things about cheer.

"Okay, I'll be sure to contact Jim and tell him. Have a nice night!" He said, pleasantly.

"You too, sir!" I said as I walked out of the office, and headed upstairs to my dorm.

I looked at my schedule.

1st- Science

2nd- Dance

3rd-Drama

4th-History

5th- Reading

6th- Chorus

7th- Mathematics

8th- Gym

Well this shouldn't be so bad. I then opened the dorm door to find Aelita reading a book of some sort.

"Hey." I said, while closing the door.

"What's up?" Aelita replied pleasantly.

"Just got my schedule." I said. I was excited about it.

"Cool! Let me see!" Aelita asked. I passed my schedule to her.

"Nice! You have Science and Math with Me, Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich." She said, as she passed the schedule back to me.

"Awesome!" Well that was relieving, to know that I had someone I knew in my classes. This is gonna be fun.

Aelita closed her book. "So, another Belpois huh?" She asked me.

"Yuppers." I said.

"Nice. By the way, you said he would always talk about me. Is that true?" She said, blushing a little.

"Ha-ha yupp!" I chuckled. "He would always talk about how pretty you are and how much he misses you and stuff."

Aelita's cheeks started burning red.

"Ha-ha you like him back, don't you?" I giggled.

"Well… uh… sort of." She said.

"You do! Your face is the shade of a cherry!" I said.

"Very funny, Kaitlyn." She said, looking at the mirror at her face. Her phone then rang. She answered it.

"Mhm.. Mhm.. Okay, I'll be right there." She said, and hung up.

"I'll be right back; Jeremie wants to show me something." She said.

"Ha-ha alright. Tell him I said he's a goofball and that I love him!" I laughed.

"Sure will." She said, and then headed out.

I'm so psyched about my first day tomorrow, I can't wait. But of course, I am nervous.

I plopped down on my bed. I'm a little sleepy. I cuddled my pillow close to me, as thoughts ran through my mind. Kadic, Missouri, The big tornado that destroyed my home, my parents, my friends…. Then everything fell silent. I dozed off.


	6. Chapter 6

**WOOPS! I meant to say that Chapter ****6**** would be short due to the fact that's it pretty much a filler chapter, and most of the detail will be in ****Chapter 7. ****My mistake guys! Lol, anyway, here's short little ole chapter 6 :P **

**Chapter 6.**

**Kaitlyn's POV**

I was shaken awake and startled by my roommate's gruesome screams in the next bed. I put on my glasses and got up to wake her up.

"Aelita! Aelita! Wake up! You're dreaming!" I said, shaking her. She slowly opened her eyes. She then hugged me tight.

"Oh Jeremie, it was terrible…" She said. Okay, did this girl really just call me Jeremie? She must still partially be knocked out.

"Um.. I'm Kaitlyn." I said, calmly.

"Oh! I'm sorry…" She said slowly, in a sad tone.

"It's okay, but hey. It was only a dream. We still got 2 hours left before we have to get up. Try to get some more sleep for the time being, alright?" I assured her. She smiled at me.

"Okay, Thanks Kaitlyn, good night." She said calmly, and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, hun." I replied. I took off my glasses, and laid back in bed. I cuddled my pillow close to me, and my thoughts once again started to take wing. All fell silent. I slowly dozed off once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Double Trouble part 1 **

**Kaitlyn's POV**

I woke up to my familiar ringtone alarm, which was Super Bass by Nicki Minaj.

Aelita also woke up, with a smile on her face. "Good morning." She said, as she headed for her dresser drawer. I then grabbed for my glasses.

"Good morning hun." I said, as I headed for mine, which was above hers, and grabbed for my Missouri State University shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, my burgundy converse, and my shampoo and conditioner.

"Excited for your classes?" Aelita asked, as she walked with me to the showers.

"I am, but I'm a little shy." I said, which was true. I heard Mrs. Hertz was a bit of a bitch. Just then, we bumped into a tall chubby dude who wore a red jump suit, black sweat pants, with a head band and a band aid on his cheek.

"Good morning Jim." Aelita said, pleasantly.

"Good morning Aelita." He said back, and then he noticed me. "Hey, I don't think I've seen you around here before, are you new?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm Kaitlyn Belpois." I said.

"Oh, another Belpois. I didn't know Jeremie had a sister." Jim said, a little shocked.

"Um... I'm his cousin." I said, a little awkwardly.

"OH.. Well I must say, you two do look a lot alike. You know with the glasses, the hair, the eyes… I honestly would have thought you guys were twins." He said.

"Okay then." I said.

"Nice talking to you Jim. We'll see you this afternoon!" Aelita said enthusiastically. We walked into the shower room. I set my clothes down on the sink closest to the shower cell I was going in. I turned on the water and quickly stripped down; I then got in, taking my shampoo and conditioner with me.

I quickly washed my hair and body, and then I threw in the conditioner. I piled it in my hand, and I got a quick whiff of it before I applied it. Ahh I love the way Garnier Fructis conditioner smells.

I rinsed off then got out, and quickly dried off, and got dressed. I waited for Aelita. I don't know, I don't like being alone in a new place, it gives me the creeps for some reason.

Me and Aelita walked down to breakfast, when Jeremie approached us. But for some reason, he seemed different, his voice sounded deeper than usual.

"Hey guys I finally did it! I found a way to get you guys straight into Sector 5!" He said, excitedly.

I was clueless as hell. What in the name of hell is 'Sector 5?' Okay then.

"That's great Jeremie, but we have physics test today." Aelita said.

"Oh, right. Hey, Kaitlyn, I need to talk to you for a second." Jeremie said.

"Okay." I said. We went into the main hallway, which was deserted. He motioned me to sit down next to him.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" I asked, a little suspicious.

"I just wanted to talk to you about some personal feelings I've been having around you." He said, and then looked at me.

I looked at him awkwardly. "Um… what kind of personal feelings?" I asked.

"Well.. It's difficult to explain." He then put his hand on my thigh. Whoa…. I realized what he was doing.

"Are you hitting on me?" I said, backing away.

"Well, you're a very beautiful girl." He said. I'm crept out as hell right now.

"Are you on cloud nine? You're my cousin! My BLOOD cousin! That's incest!" I yelled, getting up. I was starting to get a little scared as well.

"I don't see a problem with it, besides, I'm a guy who knows what he wants." I then looked straight in his eye. There was a weird symbol in the place of his pupil.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!" I screamed, then bolted out of there as fast as I could.

I ran until I reached the cafeteria, By the time I reached the table the gang was sitting at, I was panting my ass off.

"OH MY FREAKING GOSH!" I finally got out of my system.

"KAITLYN! What's wrong?" Odd asked.

"IT'S JEREMIE, HE'S NOT HIMSELF! HE JUST TRIED TO FUCKING HIT ON ME! WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed.

"What?" Aelita said, mesmerized.

"HE'S NOT HIMSELF!" I then remembered the symbol I seen in his eye. "AND THERE WAS THIS LIKE WEIRD SYMBOL IN THE PLACE OF HIS EYE!"

The group got a wide eyed look on their face.

Just then, Odd's phone rang. It was Jeremie?

**Odd and Jeremie's phone convo:**

"**Hello?" **

"**ODD! It's Jeremie!" **

"Huh? But today isn't April fool's day."

"Listen to me! XANA has made a clone of me from a polymorphic Spector! We fought at the factory, and he tried to drown me. I don't know what he's planning, but be careful!"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you.."

"He's next to you, isn't he?"

"Actually no, he's somewhere in the school, but he tried to get jiggy with Kaitlyn."

"Oh my god, is she okay?"

"A little weirded out, but now she's gonna be wondering, Jeremie."

I overheard the whole thing.

"I'm gonna be wondering about what?" I asked, suspiciously.

"It's nothing." Odd said. He then got back to his phone call. "Well Jeremie, I got to go. I'll talk to you later." He hung up.

I was so confused and crept out at the same time I felt like I was going to throw up.

"You guys seem to know what's going on. Want to enlighten me perhaps?" I said.

"No time to explain." Odd said.

I didn't know what to think. I'm so confused it's not even funny. Well, I guess I'll find out later… Or will I?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Kaitlyn's POV **

"Kaitlyn, can we trust you?" Odd asked me. At this rate, I was so confused.

"Yes." I said. I didn't know what they were going to pull on me, but if my cousin was in possible danger, then heck yeah my name is going to be up in it.

"Follow us." Odd said.

"But don't we have class?" I said, hesitantly.

"It'll be alright." Odd said, as we walked out of the cafeteria to the… woods?

"Why are we coming out to the woods?" I asked, running with them.

"You'll see." Aelita said, and then we stopped at a manhole.

"The sewers? What's so special about a place where a person's waste gets taken?" I asked, unsure.

"Kaitlyn, don't be difficult. Just follow us." Odd said, as he started climbing down the manhole.

"Ugh." I climbed down after Aelita. Honestly, I'm surprised by how clean it is down here; WAY cleaner than American sewers. Then again, people never eat right back there.

We then came to some skateboards and scooters. "Can you skate or scooter?" Yumi asked.

"I can skate pretty well." I said, as I grabbed a skateboard. I followed the rest of the group in front of me, and we stopped at the opening at the top.

I climbed up and seen a factory? Why the heck were they going to a factory?

"Follow us Kaitlyn." Odd said, and led me and the group to a really high up portion of the factory. There were ropes hanging down.

"Scared of heights?" Odd shouted as he swung down to the bottom of the factory.

"No." I lied. I'm deathly afraid of heights, but if Jeremie's in trouble, I don't have a choice.

I held my breath and swung down. Wow, that wasn't too bad at all.

They then led me into the elevator dead in front of me.

"What's down here?" I asked.

"You'll see." Yumi said, getting in the same time I was.

Odd pressed the down aero, and the elevator closed. It actually descended faster than most elevators I've been in. Finally, it stopped, and slowly opened.

I was shocked from the sight.

"What the…" I cut myself off. There was like this gigantic computer with a virtual world? Whoa.

And of course, the one and only was at the controls.

"Hey guys. Get in the scanners, we got some serious trouble." Jeremie said.

"Alright, we're heading down there." Odd said, as the whole group headed down.

There was an awkward silence.

"Want to tell what all this crap is?" I said. I'd hate to be blunt about it, but this is a pretty big discovery. How long has he been hiding this?

"A super computer that controls a virtual world, called Lyoko." Jeremie said, going into detail.

"Okay, what's so special about it?" I asked.

"I'll explain later, there's so much to cover." Jeremie said as he typed away on the computer. "TRANSFER ODD! TRANSFER YUMI! TRANSFER AELITA! SCANNER ODD! SCANNER YUMI! SCANNER AELITA! VIRTUALIZATION!"

I looked on the screen and Aelita, Odd, Yumi appeared as little yellow triangles on the screen.

"This is so science fiction." I said, blankly. Never had I seen anything like this.

"Except, it's for real." Jeremie looked back at me, and smiled.

Just then, we heard a noise in the elevator. It was the other Jeremie.

"Oh, and explain this while you're at it?" I said, pointing at him.

"No time to."

The other Jeremie looked at the real Jeremie. "Well what do you know, you actually survived." He said, as he climbed out of the elevator. "You're a real swim champ."

He walked closer to Jeremie. I stepped in his way. No way am I letting anyone touch my cousin.

"Hey bro, back up. No one gets to make fun of this dope but me." I said.

"My, my, Kaitlyn, you're really cute. But you left me no choice." I suddenly felt an electrical charge going through my body. All I remember after that was a black hole.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kaitlyn's POV

I jackknifed back to consciousness. Everything was blurry, and I could barely remember anything; Until I seen Ulrich and Jeremie typing at the computer, quite fast too.

I staggered to get up, but I was having problems trying, my legs were numb. I finally managed to get into squatting position, and I finally stood up. I looked over to my right, and I saw the other Jeremie out cold… But which one was which?

I cautiously walked up to the computer, to make sure I wasn't being fooled.

"Jeremie, hurry up! Aelita is almost at the way tower! We could lose the mountain sector." I heard Odd yell.

"Don't worry, I'm sending you Ulrich as back up." Jeremie said.

Suddenly, his twin got up and started growling.

"GUYS WATCH OUT!" I screamed. They turned around.

"Uh, sorry…. Major problem. This might take a little more time."

Ulrich got ready to fight him, but the imitation shocked him.

"AELITA! NO!" I heard Yumi scream. "Oh Jeremie, there was nothing I could do."

Jeremie did a face palm at the computer. The other Jeremie continued fighting off Ulrich; he wasn't having much luck.

"Jeremie we're going to lose the mountain sector! Don't forget to bring me and Aelita in!" Yumi screamed.

I was so clueless in all this. I had no idea what all this stuff even meant, I somewhat knew, but not enough to understand what was all going on.

I looked over at Ulrich, who was sprawled out on the ground, groaning, from the electrical shocks. Then suddenly, The other Jeremie evaporated.

Jeremie got up from the computer, and ran over to Ulrich. "Are you okay?"

"No." Ulrich said vaguely.

The elevator then opened, the rest of the group came out of it, they looked as if they were drained from their energy. Jeremie went back and sat at the computer.

"The mountain sector has completely disappeared. There is no way of getting into Sector 5 now." Jeremie said.

Aelita walked up to the computer screen. "That means that XANA can attack the core of Lyoko at any time, and destroy it for good, and they'll be nothing we can do against him."

"Lyoko will be gone for good, there'll be nothing we can do to fight against XANA." Jeremie said, bluntly.

Suddenly, the computer started dinging. He looked over at the screen.

"Wait, these are the results of the calculations I made this morning."

"What about them?" Odd asked smugly.

Jeremie looked at Odd and smiled. "I think I've found a way to virtualize you directly into Sector 5 at last."

"So we're not rid of XANA, yet." Yumi said.

"Nope, the struggle still continues." Jeremie said.

I was so clueless and confused at the same time I couldn't take it anymore.

"WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT ALL THIS CRAP IS?" I yelled.

They were startled by my loud outbreak.

"You don't have to yell." Odd said.

"Good gosh, where do we start?" Ulrich said.

"Well to make a long story short, this computer controls a virtual world called Lyoko, and is also the home of a malicious artificial intelligence named XANA. The Jeremie that tried to flirt with you earlier was one of XANA's clones. The scanners downstairs also allow a person from real life to be transferred to the virtual world." Jeremie explained.

"Okay, and what about these things called towers and sectors?" I asked.

"The sectors are portals that hold portals to the real world. The towers are those portals, and XANA can activate them to get to the real world." Jeremie further explained.

"Well, that helps out a lot." I said. I was ready to go back to school.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing. "_I think I should know, how.. to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingertips out…." _

I recognized that ringtone as my ex-boyfriend. Oh gosh.

"What?" I picked up.

"Jeez, that was a cold greeting." Odd said.

"Hey Kaitlyn, how's France?" My ex's familiar deep voice said.

"It's good.. How's Missouri?" I hesitantly said.

"Demolished." He said. I knew he hadn't just called me for no reason.

"Okay, what do you want? We broke up two weeks ago." I said.

"Kaitlyn… I want to confess my feelings for you." He said.

Oh, great. Here we go.

"Jerome, how many times do I have to tell you that we were NEVER in love? It was lusty thoughts, you liar. I'm not stupid, and I don't trust players. Go find another girl to pray on." I said.

Jerome is my ex. We dated for 8 months, but broke up before the tornadoes happened. He's a leech, much like Sissi, but a male. He played me, and yet he expects me to believe that he was really in love. His actions said all, he would ignore my texts, my calls, ignore me in the hallway at times, and talk to other girls. It was so obvious.

"I made a huge mistake, Kaitlyn." Jerome pleaded for me to listen.

"I'm not coming back to you, Jerome. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm busy." I said, and hung up.

"Wait, are you talking about the Jerome that wouldn't leave you alone back when I came to visit?" Jeremie said.

"Yeah. He's a leech, and won't leave me alone. He's such a liar too." I said.

"Well, I think we should get back to school." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, if Jim notices I'm gone, I'll get expelled for sure." Yumi said.

I didn't quite understand what Lyoko fully was, but I understood enough to get the basics of it. It was still quite a mystery though.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: Peter Carter is property of LyokoWarrior1994. He suggested that I should put Peter in this story, and I thought it was an awesome idea! :3 Go to his page and tell him he's awesome, and also, if you haven't already, check out his fic: Code Lyoko: My Journey. It's awesome! **

Chapter 10: Peter and Taelia

Kaitlyn's POV

After we left the factory, me and Aelita decided to head up to the dorm for some breathing room. It had been a rough day, and I was exhausted.

"So, a virtual world, huh?" I said, barely believing what had just happened back there. I thought that was all science fiction, maybe everything is possible.

"Yep. Ha-ha, pretty cool, huh?" Aelita giggled.

"I guess, but it's just kind of unreal." I said. Lyoko seemed very intriguing. I didn't know much about it, but the more I hang out with the group, the more I guess I'll get to know what it is.

I was thinking so hard about Lyoko, that I bumped into this guy. "SORRY!" I said quickly.

"It's okay." He smiled. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a red shirt, and brown pants. He appeared to look as if he had been weight lifting, he looked pretty muscular. He was actually pretty cute, but just by looking at him, a guy like him just couldn't be single.

"Hey, would you maybe know where dorm 205 is?" He asked. His voice had a sing-song melody to it, that just made you want to listen to every word they say.

"This is the girls' floor, it's one floor down. And you're in room 205?" I said. That was Jeremie's dorm number.

"Yes." He responded quickly.

"You're in the same dorm as my cousin." I said, as I smiled.

"I'm Peter, Peter Carter. I just moved here from the U.S." He said, kindly.

"I'm Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn Belpois. So did I, ha-ha." I giggled.

"Cool! What part?" He asked.

"Missouri." I said. I glimpsed over at Aelita, and I could tell she loved every second of this.

"Oh, nice! Are you here on a scholarship or-?" He asked.

"Nah. I moved due to inclement weather, my whole town was torn to pieces by an F5. I'm from Joplin." I said.

His facial expression suddenly changed from perkiness to sorrow. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. That storm was all over the news." He said. **(A/N: If you're from the US and reading this, you should know which storm I'm talking about. The Joplin, Missouri storm was a real life event that happened last year.)**

"Yeah, But I'm okay." I said, and smiled.

"That's good to know. Well, I better get going. It was nice talking to you, Kaitlyn." He said, and waved at me.

"You, too." I said, and smiled. I waved back.

Aelita then came dancing up to me. "Kaitlyn's got a crush!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"No I don't! He was just kind of cute, that's all." I said, smugly.

"You should've seen the look on your face." Aelita said, giggling a little.

"Okay, okay. I admit it, maybe just a little." I admitted. He looked somewhat like Ulrich, except, honestly, he was a little more built.

My stomach started growling. I checked my phone for the time. It was nearly dinner time.

"Hey, you want to go down for dinner now?" I asked.

"Sure." Aelita said, and smiled.

"Okay, let's go!" I said.

We walked downstairs to the cafeteria. The evening air was cool and crisp, like a late summer night.

We walked into the cafeteria, which smelled of baked chicken and mashed potatoes. The aroma made me even hungrier.

When we got to the front, the server greeted us.

"Well, what'll it be? Steak or Chicken?" She asked kindly.

"Chicken for me, please." I said.

"Same here, please." Aelita said.

She handed us two trays dazzled in potatoes and chicken. I looked straight ahead at the table, until a bright patch of dark red hair caught my eye. The wearer wore a dark red jacket with a dark red skirt and knee high socks. I recognized that style anywhere.

"Oh, hell no…."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kaitlyn's POV

My perkiness turned into anger as soon as I seen that familiar face. I tried to ignore her, but I turned around to get a glimpse at her. Taelia... We meet again.

Just then, I noticed Odd and Ulrich approaching us. "Hey guys, did you see who's back?" Odd asked.

"Who?" Jeremie said, as he was joining us.

Odd pointed at Taelia. Jeremie suddenly got angry look on his face. "Why is she back?"

"How should I know?" Odd said.

"Don't even remind me of that two-faced, narrow minded, bigoted butthole." I jumped in, sternly.

Of course, Aelita was confused. I'm guessing she didn't know who we were talking about.

"Wait, you know her?" Jeremie asked.

"Hell yeah I know her, she went to Joplin High, and I despise her." I said.

"Whoa, what'd she do?" Ulrich asked. "The way you're talking, she must've done something to really make you mad."

"And half of my school." I said, looking back at her. She noticed me looking at her, and gave me a dirty look. I gave her one right back.

"Why, what happened?" Jeremie asked.

"Well, let me tell you something about little Miss Taelia. My best friend in the entire world who just happens to be a guy, said hi to her. She was so freaking rude. She was like 'Come on, that's the oldest pickup line around.' That pissed me off so much. She ain't nobody, why the hell would someone be hitting on her?" I shook my head in angst.

Odd then jumped in. "You know, it's funny, because when she was here a few years back, She said the same thing to me. Ha-ha, I can't believe Einstein thought she was Aelita."

Aelita got wide-eyed. So did I.

I turned to Jeremie. "You thought THAT was Aelita?"

"Well… I-Uh…. Um…." Jeremie said, as he looked at the ground.

"That's why you don't like her?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh, no I'm not finished." I said. "Well, the US is having a big debate on Gay rights at this moment, and in debate class, she sat next to me. WELL, I told the class that I support gay rights because, well, I'm Bi. And yes; I'm more attracted to men than women, But that's not the point. And this bitch has the nerve to say: "Ew, you're going to hell." OKAY. I told this bitch exactly this:"

"You know, America's main problem is ignorant close minded ass people like you. Do you people really think you're going to take my rights away as a Bi? Oh no no no no, honey! Do you honestly think you're going to stop me from marrying a girl if I want to marry a girl? It ain't your choice! It is not YOUR choice if I want to get married to a girl or not, bitch! And you forgot something, there's some transgendered people in this world, baby! Didn't think about that, did you?"

"She shut up after that." I said.

Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie were in shock. Aelita however, looked like she didn't understand.

"Wow, Kaitlyn. Didn't know you swing both ways." Ulrich said.

"I didn't know either, and you're my cousin." Jeremie said.

"I masked it as much as I could…. My parents aren't really a big fan of gays. They support their rights, but I don't think they'd want one in their family." I said. I don't know, my family are too much of hot heads, not like my aunt and uncle, which is why I favor them more than my own parents. They might be okay with me as a Bi, but I don't know.

I started eating my chicken. I looked over in Taelia's direction, and I noticed she was still giving me a dirty look.

"TAELIA CARTER! You're needed in the front office, please!" Principal Delmas walked in the cafeteria as he yelled.

"Okay." Taelia said, and took up her plate. Her voice sounded slightly deeper than usual.

"Taelia Carter? What the hell? When she was at Joplin, she was known was Taelia Martin." I said.

"You know she's orphaned, right?" Odd said.

That made sense. "Oh. She probably got thrown out because her foster parents couldn't take her bitchy ass attitude." I said, plaintively.

"Kaitlyn! That's kind of mean." Jeremie said.

"I don't care, I don't like her." I said, quickly.

As soon as I finished my mashed potatoes, I took up my tray. I didn't eat all my chicken.

"HEY! Wait! Do you want the rest of that chicken!" Odd yelled.

"No, here, take it." I said, and put the tray back down. He started devouring it.

"Well, I'm going back up to the dorm. I'll see you later, Aelita." I said.

"Okay." She said, and smiled.

I walked out of the cafeteria, and headed to the dorms. I walked to the staircase and walked upstairs. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around, and guess who was walking up behind me.

Taelia paced behind me, I'm guessing she didn't want to meet me face to face. I continued walking, and pretended like I didn't see her. I opened the door to the dorms, and walked into the hall.

I headed to the door, and noticed Taelia was walking up behind me. I opened the door to my dorm, and she joined me.

"What are you doing here? This isn't your dorm." I said, grudgingly.

"Delmas told me to bunk with you and Aelita until they found me a dorm, so open up."

"Whoa whoa whoa, who do you think you're talking to?" I said, getting angrier.

"Not much." Taelia responded, with her made-you-want-to-choke-her attitude.

"I've had enough of your bitchy ass attitude!"

"It's people like you who are the reason I have an attitude like this!"

Suddenly, a familiar voice came from behind us.

"WHOA! Break it up!" Peter said, as he came from behind. "Why can't people just get along nowadays?" He said, as he got in between us.

"Ask her." Taelia said.

"No, you need to ask her." I said.

"Okay, you two need to calm down. Kaitlyn, why don't you come and take a walk with me, and let- uh, what's your name?" Peter asked.

"Taelia, Taelia Carter." She replied.

Peter suddenly got wide-eyed. "Really? That's funny, my mom always said that I had a cousin named Taelia, but they never knew what happened to her or where she was."

"Oh, that's interesting- I guess." Taelia said, curiosity was written all over her face.

"Well, come on Kaitlyn, lets leave this girl to unpack and stuff."

"Okay." I mumbled. I guess I'd try to get along with Taelia… But if she does one little thing to piss me off, I'm not taking it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kaitlyn's POV

"So where are you from?" I asked, as we walked in the woods.

"New York. It's really awesome over there, have you ever been?" He asked.

"No, but I heard it's really neat. What part are you from?" I asked. The air smelled of sweet honeysuckle and fresh cut grass.

"Times square. They hold the best New year's party ever! I'm sure you've seen Dick Clarke's Rocking New Year's Party on TV right?" He asked.

"Yupp." I said. I loved watching that every New year's. It was always a fun way to get pumped and enjoy the last of the year.

"So what are your hobbies?" Peter asked, as he sniffed the air. "Smells good out here."

"It does, doesn't it?" I agreed. I love the smell of honeysuckle. "But, I love to sing, dance, and cheer. I was a cheerleader back in Joplin, and hopefully I'll get to be a cheerleader here as well. What about you?" I asked. I'm proud of my accomplishments.

"Cool! All the cheerleaders at my old school were stuck up wannabes, and you're going to have to sing for me one day. But anyways, I like to hang with friends, take Karate, play video games, just your typical teenage guy stuff, ha-ha. I also played football, it was fun." He said, as if remember all the past times he had.

"Nice! Football season of Cheerleading was fun." I said. I miss cheerleading. I hope Delmas agrees to put me on the squad here.

Peter thought for a second, as if looking for something else to talk about. "Yeah it was, but anyways, why did that Taelia girl get you so mad?"

Oh, of course he had to ask this. "Well, it's a long story." I said, I really didn't want to talk about it.

"I've got time." Peter said.

"Ugh, well, she attended Joplin at the beginning of second semester. I'm sure you know about the whole Gay Rights movement, right?"

"Yeah, they need to go ahead and legalize it, I mean, we're all human." He said.

"Finally, someone who agrees with me!" I exclaimed. "But anyways, Taelia and I took a debate class together. She sat right next to me, in fact. But, we were discussing the topic one day, and we all explained why we agreed or disagreed with it, and I said that I support it, because, well I'm bi. And Little Miss Taelia who thinks she better than everyone else had the nerve to be like: 'Oh, you're going to hell.' I went off on her."

Peter shook his head. "I hate close minded people. Honestly, it doesn't matter if we're gay, lesbian, bi or transgendered. We're all human, and god loves us all. He forgives everyone for every sin, even if you're gay, bi, lesbian, or a trannie. Besides, it seems as if we're voting on freedom nowadays, and whatever happened to separation of church and state? It's all a load of bullshit if you ask me."

I was speechless. This guy just totally spoke my freaking mind! "OH MY GOSH. Peter, I freaking love you right now! I couldn't agree anymore."

Peter giggled. "Ha-ha, Hey I try. But, I just don't understand why people are so against it. Amendment one is a load of bull." He looked at his watch. "Well, it's getting late. Want to go ahead and head back?"

"Sure." I said. We turned around and headed back to the Academy.

"You know, it's funny. My parents always told me I had a cousin named Taelia, and the funny thing is that her last name is Carter, like me. Weird, huh?" Peter said.

"I guess." I said. I didn't really care about Taelia too much.

We reached the main foyer of the building, and walked up the stairs. We were quiet from the walk to the stairs to my dorm, then finally, Peter dropped me off.

"Well, I had fun talking to you. We should talk more often." He said, a little starry eyed.

"Ha-ha, yeah. I enjoyed it too." I said, smiling and giggling.

"Kaitlyn… Can I ask you a question?" He asked, looking away from me a little.

"Um, sure." I said, hesitantly.

"Do you… Have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Nope. Sure don't." I said.

Peter got a shocked expression on his face. "Really?"

"Nope." I said.

"I'm shocked."

"Why?"

"I mean, you're awesome. You stand up for what you believe in, you're crazy in a good way, you know how to make people laugh, and I love that aspect of a girl." He said, getting a little shaky in the voice.

"Aww. Thanks." I said, not knowing what else to say. "You're awesome too, we both have the same views on a lot of stuff, you're very laid back, you seem like you don't care too much on looks… Which is what I look for in a guy." I said.

"I don't. It's all about personality, looks are just a bonus. And I'm going to be honest, you're probably one of the most gorgeous girls I've ever seen, no lie." He said. "Kaitlyn, with all honesty, I hope me and you get to be together one day."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. "Me too." I finally said. "And thanks."

He smiled. "Well, I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

He hugged me, and kissed my cheek. Didn't see that coming.

I hugged him back.

"See you." I said, as he broke free of the hug and headed downstairs to the boys' floor.

As soon as he left, I jumped in glee. I was so happy. "HE'S AMAZING!" I screamed silently.

I unlocked the dorm door. Taelia was passed out in a sleeping bag on the floor, and Aelita was reading the book she was reading. She looked up.

"Oh, there you are. Where were you?" She asked, as she closed her book.

"With Peter." I said, as I started to blush.

Aelita smiled. "Oh, is that so? What did you guys do?"

"We just talked." I shrugged.

"Oh, sure. The way you're blushing says everything." Aelita said, giggling a little.

"Hey, I like him. Of course I'm going to blush." I said. I looked over at Taelia.

"Did she give you any trouble?" I asked.

"No, not at all. She seems really nice, Kaitlyn. Honestly." Aelita said, as she looked down at her.

"_That's what she wants you to think." _I thought in my mind.

"Well, that's good. Maybe she'll be real with you. Well, I'm going to hit the sheets." I said, as I changed into my sleepwear.

"Me too, Goodnight." Aelita said.

"Goodnight." I said back, as I got in bed. Aelita turned off the lamp. I took off my glasses, and sat them on the floor.

I started drifting into my thoughts. Peter, Missouri, The storm, Lyoko, XANA..

All I remember was silence, then I drifted off.

* * *

><p>I was dreaming about Peter, when a bloodcurdling scream interrupted my dream. It was Aelita, of course. Taelia was still out cold. Boy, can that child sleep.<p>

I turned on the lamp, and ran over to Aelita and put on my glasses.

"Aelita! Aelita! Wake up! You're only having a nightmare!" I said, as I shook her.

Aelita then opened her eyes. And looked straight at me, and started to cry. I sat down on the bed with her, and hugged her.

She cried over my shoulder. I felt sorry for the poor thing.

"What was it about?" I said, finally.

"I don't want to talk about it." Aelita said, sadly.

"These nightmares of yours are beginning to be a real problem." I said, sentimentally.

"They've been haunting me since I came to Kadic." She said.

I wish there was something I could do to make her feel better. I looked at the bed. It was big enough for two people, right?

"If this isn't too weird for you, would you maybe feel better if I slept with you in your bed tonight? I know I'm not Jeremie, but I want to help you feel better."

Aelita smiled. "Thanks, Kaitlyn. I'd like that."

"Okay." I said, I got up, looking at the ground making sure I didn't step on Taelia, when I really just wanted to mush her face in with my feet.

I grabbed my pillow, and put it on Aelita's bed, and climbed underneath the covers with her. I opened up my arms, and reluctantly let her curl up to me. I wrapped my arms slightly around her while hers were around my shoulders. You know, this actually feels nice.

I took off my glasses, and before I knew it, she was out cold.

All I remember was silence, and I slowly drifted off.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kaitlyn's POV

My alarm for 7:00am sharp went off, and I jacked awake. Aelita was still curled up next to me, still in the same position, hadn't moved all night, which is a good sign that she slept peacefully. I grabbed my glasses, and put them on.

"Aelita, wake up." I said, as I shook her. She opened up her eyes, and looked around. Her eyes were fixed behind me. Oh, god. I forgot about Taelia. I turned around, and seen her giving me a dirty look.

"Kaitlyn, you really had me fooled." She said, smiling and frowning at the same time.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"Ha, didn't know you slept with your roommate. I bet you've slept with the whole girl's floor." She said.

I jumped out of bed. "Hey, you don't know shit about me. So I suggest you shut your mouth!"

"I've seen enough, Kaitlyn." She said. "You know, it's amazing. I just found out whose cousin you are, and I'm not surprised." She laughed sarcastically. "Delmas is going to love this."

Aelita then got up. "Taelia, it's not what it looked like. She was only trying to comfort me last night, when I was having a bad dream. Quit assuming." She said, as she grabbed her clothes.

"Oh, sure. Now if you'll excuse me…" Taelia walked out.

* * *

><p>"AELITA, I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" I yelled in rage on the way to the cafeteria. Taelia had really done it this time, and there isn't no getting by it.<p>

Aelita sighed. "She seemed nice too."

"I TOLD YOU SHE WAS A FAKE PHONY!" I yelled. Just then, the group approached us.

"Hey Aelita, Kaitlyn." Jeremie said, as he looked at me. "Jeez, you look like you got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." He said to me. I just stayed quiet.

"Kaitlyn's about to kill Taelia." Aelita quickly said. Everyone grimaced at me.

"Oh gosh, what did she do?" Ulrich asked, Yumi then joined his side.

I took a deep breath. "Well, last night, Aelita was having recurring nightmares, and they were keeping me awake, and her too. I felt bad for her, So I slept in bed with her…"

"WHAT?" Jeremie exclaimed.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" I yelled. "But anyways, we woke up this morning, and she was all like "Oh, I'm going to tell Delmas you two are sleeping together. I mean, what the hell? She's a friend, nothing more. I don't see her in that position." I said.

"Ahh. Well, I wouldn't worry about. When Taelia was here a few years back, she was all talk. She didn't actually do anything." Yumi said.

"Cheer up." Odd said, and joined my side.

I sighed. "Okay…"

We walked into the cafeteria to smell eggs and bacon, but I'm not really hungry. So I sat down, Aelita joined me. I'm guessing she was mad too.

Just then, Delmas entered the cafeteria. "AELITA STONES! KAITLYN BELPOIS! MY OFFICE! NOW!"

"This is bullshit." I said, and got up angrily. Aelita joined me.

Odd looked over at the cafeteria entrance where Delmas was standing. "So much for thinking." He said.

I walked down the hallway angrily to the office. Aelita was right behind me. On the way, guess who we bumped into?

Peter looked to have been walking from the office, and then he caught sight of me and Aelita. He seemed to have noticed my anger, too.

"Kaitlyn! I saw Taelia in the office! Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said, as I kept walking.

"Now, I know very well that's not true. You can talk to me about anything." He said, as he stopped me.

I sighed deeply. "Well, to make a long story short, Taelia is trying to accuse me of PDA with a female."

Peter got wide eyed. "What? Why? What happened?"

"Well," I started, trying to catch my breath from walking so fast. Aelita stopped with me.

"Aelita was having bad dreams all night long, and I was trying to comfort her," I said, talking fast.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down, there. Take it easy, and talk slower." Peter said.

I took another deep breath. "Anyways, I decided to sleep with Aelita that night to cheer her up and keep her company to not think about the nightmares. She was totally fine. But, this morning, when Taelia woke up and she seen us, she automatically thought we had something going on. She's really done it this time, Peter. I swear, I'm going to kill her!" I yelled.

Peter shook his head in amazement. "Wow. Why is she all up in your business like that? And, you were just being a friend to Aelita. I know you wouldn't do that to a friend." He said.

Aelita sighed. "Now we're about to get accused for something we didn't even do." She said.

Peter looked like he was thinking, hard too. "Hmm. I've got an idea, and I'm pretty sure it will work."

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"You'll see. Come on." He said , as we walked Delmas' office.

* * *

><p>"Aelita, Kaitlyn. I'm honestly disgusted in this behavior. You two should know better than to show PDA in a dorm in front of your roommate." Delmas said. "And coming from one of Kadic's best students is beyond me. What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Taelia was sitting in the far corner. I'm sure she was enjoying every minute of this. Peter was outside, listening to everything like he said he would.<p>

I sighed. "Okay, this is what I got to say. I just thought I'd let you know that me and Taelia have had problems in the past, and I'm going to say it as blunt as this, but Taelia is a fake phony. She'll be all one way in your face then another behind your back. But anyways, Aelita is my friend. Why would I show PDA to her? I have a boyfriend! I'm not like that, and also, I was only trying to comfort her because she was having bad nightmares all night, and I wanted a peaceful sleep, and I'm sure she did too, so I made the decision to let her snuggle up to me, and it worked. Mrs. Taelia over there needs to get her facts straight."

Mr. Delmas gave me suspicious look. "Hmm. And what about you, Aelita?"

"Everything Kaitlyn just said is one hundred percent true, sir. I was having nightmares, and I needed some calming down." She said.

Mr. Delmas sighed. "Very well, then. Taelia, what do you have to say."

"Put me somewhere else, I don't want to be in a room with these two liars."

I was now beyond mad. I got up out of my chair. "You're the one who's lying!" I yelled.

"Oh, is that so? The way you two were cuddled up to each other sure seemed like very strong bond to me."

I had it. "Oh, you like spirit, huh? YOU'RE ABOUT TO BECOME ONE!" I yelled as I started charging at her.

Just then, Peter came in. He blocked me from getting to Taelia. "Calm down, Kaitlyn. Step outside and take a few deep breaths. For me, okay?" He said.

I sighed. "Okay."

**Switching to Peter's POV.  
><strong>

Kaitlyn walked out, and I started going along with the plan.

"Okay, Mr. Delmas. Kaitlyn is my girlfriend. I know her more than I know anyone. She loves helping her friends out, she'll do whatever it takes. Aelita was in the need of some TLC from a friend, so she helped her." I said, hoping it worked.

Mr. Delmas sighed, not knowing who to believe, I guess. "Very well… I'll let them go with a warning." Delmas said, as he jotted down on a piece of paper what had happened, I'm guessing.

"Okay." I said. Taelia didn't look too pleased, though.

I walked outside, Kaitlyn was sitting in the lobby.

"Well?" She asked, eager to know what happened.

"You're clear." I said, as I smiled.

"Thank god." She said. "I hate being blamed for something I didn't do."

Aelita then walked out, and smiled. "Well, I'm going to get to class."

I looked at my watch. "I probably should too. I'll see you later Kaitlyn." I said, and smiled.

"Okay." She said, and smiled. I hugged her, and she hugged me back.

"See ya." I said, and waved at her.

**Kaitlyn's POV **

I'm glad that's over with. Taelia really thinks she can pull one off on me, she's wrong.

I decided to head to the bathroom. I walked in, and walked to the mirror. I looked at my face, and noticed I was breaking out on my forehead.

"Great." I said. I hated breakouts. "Huh?"

Suddenly, this black blob appeared in the mirror. I turned around, startled. I screamed. I started to feel light headed and dizzy.

"What's happening to me…" I cried out.

**A special thanks to everyone who reviews and follows the story regularly. None of my fics have been as successful as this one. I give you guys all my thanks :) You guys know who you are. ^_^ **


	14. Chapter 14 part 1

**Hey guys! So Chapter 14 is going to be split up into 2 parts because it is LONG. AS. HELL, And I'm sure you guys don't want to be stuck here reading a 7,000 word document for like an hour, right? Lol. Just bare with me, Part 2 should be up tomorrow. My apologies if it isn't. (DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE!) xD. By the way, another special thanks to everyone who follows this story. It means so much to me. Well, enough of me, here's PART 1! :D**

Chapter 14 part 1

Peter's POV

I sat on my bed, listening to Jeremie while he enlightened me on why I should never touch his computer or whatever. Ha-ha, him and Kaitlyn look a lot alike. I was so deep in my thoughts, I didn't really listen. There was only one thing- Well, I should say one person on my mind, and that was Kaitlyn.

"Are you even listening to me, Peter?" Jeremie asked, in the tone of a school teacher that was pissed from you not paying attention.

"Yeah, sorry. I just kind of zoned out for a sec. But what were you saying?" I asked.

"I said you should never touch my computer because it has a lot of data on it." Jeremie said, simply.

"Oh." I said. I wanted to ask him questions about Kaitlyn, but I was a bit self-conscious. I didn't want him to think of me as a stalker or whatever. However, I decided to make conversation by asking him questions about his computer.

"So uh- how much data do you have on your computer?" I asked.

"Seventy gigabytes." He said, simply.

I was shocked. "Dude, you need you an IPhone. Those things can hold up to sixty-four gigs of data."

Jeremie kind of smiled at the thought. "Ha, my cousin, Kaitlyn has one of those." He chuckled.

Now was the perfect time to talk about her. "Oh, really? I met her. She's nice." I dazed back into my thoughts of her.

Jeremie looked at me closely, and raised his eyebrow. "You like her, don't you?"

"Well.. I-uh… can't say I don't." I smiled.

"I don't blame you, really. She's a charm, I'll say that."

Suddenly, Jeremie's computer started beeping, the type of beep it makes when it's about to die, it sounded like. He got a scared expression on his face.

"You okay, bro?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing." He quickly said.

"Yeah, like I'm falling for that old trick. You can trust me." I said. I knew he was lying and that he was hiding something, his actions and facial expressions said all.

"Okay… I'll explain to you what's going on. But don't tell anyone, it's important no one knows." He said. "But hang on, I just need to make a few phone calls."

* * *

><p>On the way to the dorm, we picked up Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern.<p>

"So your computer alerts you when this Artificial Intelligence thing tries to attack the world and Aelita is the only person that can stop it?" I said. We were walking up to Aelita and Kaitlyn's dorm. Hopefully Taelia hasn't given them any problems.

"Pretty much, yeah." Jeremie said.

"Wow Einstein, I like how you explain to Peter what's going on in English, but you explain it to us in gibberish." Odd complained.

"I wonder what XANA has planned this time?" Ulrich asked.

Suddenly, we heard a scream. A girly one, at that too.

"That sounded like Aelita." Jeremie said, as we rushed to the dorm.

We rushed to the doorway, the dorm door was left wide open. We peered inside, and there was Taelia, scared shitless, and the window was shattered.

"What happened?" Jeremie asked.

"Kaitlyn grabbed Aelita, and busted out of the window with her! She looked like she was possessed, she wasn't herself!" Taelia cried.

"Oh no." Jeremie said. He got out his phone and called someone. I overheard the whole conversation.

Odd walked inside, and examined the shattered window, and looked down.

"Wow, XANA is a brave soul." He said, probably reflecting on how high up this floor is.

"There's no time to lose, we need to get to the factory now... Or else we're going to have huge problems."


	15. Chapter 14 part 2

Chapter 14 part 2

Peter's POV

We hurried down the hall to the woods, I'm guessing, where Jeremie told me how to get to the factory or whatever.

"HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Taelia yelled. We kept running, I'm guessing because they didn't want Taelia to find out what had happened.

We rushed outside to the woods, I wasn't too sure where to go, So I followed the group. Just then, An Asian girl dressed in black joined us.

"I'm here at last. What's going on?" She gasped, and then noticed me. "Who's he?"

"Kaitlyn's been possessed by XANA, she kidnapped Aelita and is on the way to factory," Jeremie explained. "And that's Peter, my roommate. He's helping us."

"Oh, well nice to meet you, Peter. I'm Yumi." Yumi said, as she climbed down the sewer? Where did the manhole come from? I don't remember that being there.

I held my breath just in case it stunk, as I climbed down. I was shocked to see that it was cleaner than most sewers, and it didn't really smell so bad at all.

I ran behind Yumi, trying to keep up with her. Gosh, how long is this trip? We then came to some scooters and skateboards. I grabbed for the skateboard, and skated down the curvy path.

We finally came to the sewer opening up ahead, and I saw Ulrich and Odd climbing up, Jeremie, I'm guessing was already up on whatever was up there.

I climbed up after Yumi, and seen this huge bridge, and there was the factory up ahead. I ran to the edge of the opening, and seen Kaitlyn on the bottom holding Aelita's unconscious body. Odd and Ulrich were already down there. There were ropes hanging down from the ceiling. I tugged on it to make sure it would hold my weight and not collapse on me. It seemed pretty safe, so I swung down to ground level.

"You guys go with Jeremie, I'll handle her." Odd said.

I got into the elevator with Ulrich and Yumi. I don't know where Jeremie went. Ulrich pressed the down button, and we started to descend, it was kind of making me feel a bit woozy. Finally, it stopped then opened slowly. I was mesmerized by the sight.

"Wow. What is all this?" I said, not knowing what else to say.

"I don't have time to explain, just watch." Jeremie said as he was typing away on the computer. "You guys get to the scanners, I'll prepare the procedure."

Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita went to the scanners, or whatever, I'm guessing.

"What about me?" I asked.

"I thought you wanted to learn what all this stuff is?" Jeremie protested.

"Oh, right," I said. "But what about these scanner things?" It sounded interesting.

"You'll see. Just watch. TRANSFER YUMI! TRANSFER ULRICH! TRANSFER AELITA! SCANNER ULRICH! SCANNER YUMI! SCANNER AELITA! VIRTUALIZATION!"

Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich suddenly appeared as three triangles on the screen. "The tower is located forty-five degrees north, I'm sending you your vehicles."

**Meanwhile, Downstairs…. (Normal POV)**

"Okay, sparkle fingers, now we're really about to kick it off!" Odd said, putting his fists up.

XANA-Kaitlyn approached him, ready to zap him. Odd backed up to a post, and Kaitlyn tried to punch him. But, Odd slipped out of the way just in time.

"Wow, I'm so glad that post was there and not my face." Odd taunted, as Kaitlyn started growling. "Got any other tricks up your sleeve?"

Kaitlyn approached him, ready to zap him again, this time Odd was fairly close, but he managed to move just in time. Instead, Kaitlyn zapped a compost. "Uh-oh, that wasn't very smart. Especially because you're the one that has to clean it up." Kaitlyn then got angrier.

This time, Kaitlyn picked him up and threw him against a pole. Odd recoiled in pain, but he managed to brush it off. "How can you have a decent discussion with someone who has no sense of humor?" He asked himself.

"Because I am not one to mess with, Odd." Kaitlyn said in a half human, half computerized auto tuned voice. Kaitlyn picked him up, and threw him again.

**At the Supercomputer…. Peter's POV. **

I sat back and listened to Jeremie warn the gang about monsters and stuff. To be honest, it was utter boring.

"Jeremie, we got a problem here." I heard Yumi say.

"Yes, I see. Don't worry, I'm working on the de-bugging right now. Gee, XANA thinks he's hot snot, doesn't he?" Jeremie said, while typing away on the computer.

"Ha-ha, you're starting to sound like Odd!" Ulrich said.

"Hey, that's what you get for hanging around him all the time." Jeremie said. "Okay, the de-bugging should be complete. Everything okay on your side?" Jeremie asked.

"Yeah, Aelita's almost at the activated tower." Yumi said.

"Good, be careful though. XANA likes to throw in surprises."

"We're aware of that." Ulrich said. Suddenly, a red circle appeared on the screen.

"Careful guys, here comes a Megatank!" Jeremie yelled.

"Oh, no biggie. They're easy to fight off." Ulrich said. "SUPER SPRINT!" I heard him yell.

**Meanwhile, downstairs…. (Normal POV.)**

"Hey sparky, Scared of heights?" Odd said, as he climbed a rope to a ceiling railing. XANA-Kaitlyn just floated up to the top like it was nothing.

Odd recoiled in shock. "Okay… so you're not scared of heights."

Kaitlyn then shocked railing, causing the electrical charge to travel to Odd, shocking him.

"Ughhh…" He moaned, and then went unconscious.

Kaitlyn then went back to floor ground, and traveled down the elevator to get to Jeremie and Peter.

The elevator opened, and Jeremie and Peter turned around in shock. "Oh no." Jeremie said.

Kaitlyn growled. "Well, well." She said, her computerized voice gave Peter the chills.

"Kaitlyn, XANA has taken control of you! You must not obey him!" Jeremie said.

"I never felt so good in my life!" Kaitlyn boomed evilly. She then zapped both Peter and Jeremie until they were unconscious.

She went over to the computer, and started typing.

"Devirtualization, Yumi!" She yelled evilly. It took Ulrich a minute to realize what had just happened.

"Oh no. Aelita hurry up!" Ulrich yelled.

"I'm almost there!" Aelita yelled as she kept running. She wasn't too much farther from the tower.

Suddenly, someone turned the chair around and to XANA-Kaitlyn's surprise, it was Odd.

"Nah-uh. It's not nice to hurt your cousin or devirtualize your best friends." Odd said.

Kaitlyn grabbed him by the shirt and threw him upwards.

"Odd! If that's you, don't worry! Aelita is in the tower!" Ulrich yelled. Odd was on the ground, gasping for air, shocked by the blow. Kaitlyn got over him, and tried to punch him in his face. Then, the elevator opened, and Yumi tried to block Kaitlyn's punch.

**Meanwhile, On Lyoko… **

Aelita rose up to the tower, and landed on the top floor. A screen popped up, and she put her hand on it.

_**Aelita. Code: L-Y-O-K-O. **_

"Tower deactivated." She said nobly.

**On Earth… **

Kaitlyn went back to normal, as she collapsed on Odd. She moaned a little bit, then blacked out.

**Kaitlyn's POV **

"Well, how are you feeling?" I heard Jeremie's familiar deep voice say. I felt drained from my energy, as if I was about to throw up. I opened my eyes, and seen the whole group around me, even Peter.

"Strange." I said, as I got up.

"I remember going to Principal Delmas's class for the whole thing between me and Aelita, then I went to the bathroom, and after that, nothing. Just a black hole."

"XANA took control of you." Aelita said. I was a bit frightened by that thought.

"Yeah, and you almost killed me and Jeremie." Odd said.

"I'm sorry, guys." I felt bad knowing that I almost did these kind of things. I felt a bit psycho actually.

"No worries. It wasn't the Kaitlyn we all know. Sweet, funny, and kind. We just know not to piss you off!" Peter said.

I laughed. "Thanks guys. But how will we fix what happened?" I asked, curiously.

Jeremie walked over to the computer. "Easy. RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!" He yelled.

* * *

><p>I woke up to find Taelia standing over me, once again. Whoa, what just happened?<p>

"Well, Kaitlyn, you almost had me fooled."

This time, I thought of something smarter to do and say. "Why yes, Taelia. Me and Aelita are close friends. VERY close friends." I said, and hugged her.

Taelia shook her head. "Wow, you're sick." She said, and walked out.

Me and Aelita then laughed the morning away at her.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kaitlyn's POV

The next morning, I woke up to find Aelita and Taelia gone already. I put on my glasses, and checked the time to make sure I wasn't late. 7:11am. Well, I am a little later than usual, they're probably in the showers or something. Aelita seemed to have slept more peacefully than she usually did, but of course, I was in so deep of a sleep I don't remember anything hardly.

I got up, and grabbed for my neon green Aeropostale CA shirt, some skinny jeans, and my gray converse. Since I already took a shower last night, I don't have to worry about that.

I dug in my drawer and grabbed for my brand new CHI straightener. I plugged it in and set the temperature to 390 degrees for my thick, almost impossible to style hair.

I quickly got dressed, then walked over to my dresser. I noticed the Carrie Underwood album on my side. Oh my gosh! I forgot all about this! When I heard her new song, Good Girl, I just had to have it. I decided to insert it into my stereo system, and it started playing. I grabbed for my straightener as I started straightening my hair. I started to notice I was singing along with it.

"_Hey good girl, With your head in the clouds, I bet I can tell ya what you're thinking about_

_You see a good boy, gonna give you the world, but he'll leave you crying with your heart in the dirt_

_His lips are dripping honey, but he'll sting you like a bee _

_So lock up all your loving go and throw away the key, _

_Hey good girl, get out while you can, I know you think you got a good ma-a-a-an!" _

I was so deep into it, suddenly I heard applauding. What the hell?

I turned around and seen Odd, Ulrich, and Peter standing at the door, applauding.

"Dang Kaitlyn, that was really good!" Peter said, smiling.

"You should totally do the talent show coming up!" Odd exclaimed.

I was flattered but embarrassed at the same time… "Um, thanks?" I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Welcome." Odd said, "You coming? It's almost time for breakfast."

"Yeah, I just got one more section of my hair to straighten and I'll be right down." I said.

Peter turned to Odd and Ulrich. "You guys go ahead. I'll wait for her."

Ulrich rolled his eyes, but in a jokingly type way. "You've really flipped for her, haven't you?" He whispered.

"Yeah." Peter smiled. "Something wrong with that?"

Ulrich giggled. "Ha-ha, nah. I just think it's kind of funny."

"See ya later, Romeo." Odd said. They walked off.

Peter walked in. I finished straightening the last part, and turned off my straightener.

"So, you looked a bit nervous when we saw you singing, ha-ha you okay?" Peter said.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit embarrassed." I said, blankly.

"Ha-ha, why? You have a great voice." Peter giggled.

"I have stage fright." I said simply. It was true, even though I dance and do cheerleading. Peter seemed shocked by this fact.

"No way! You're a cheerleader and a dancer."

"Believe it or not, we get stage fright too, ha-ha. Well, I'm ready." I said, as I grabbed my notebook. Maybe today we'll have a peaceful day from XANA.

"Alright, let's go!" Peter said, and led me out of my dorm.

We walked downstairs. The lobby was filled with students, friends, boyfriends and girlfriends; it almost reminded me of Joplin.

We walked to the Cafeteria. "You hungry?" Peter asked.

For the first time in a while, I wasn't hungry at all really. "Nah, I'm still full from last night's dinner." I said.

"Wow, you digest slow ha-ha," Peter giggled. "Normally I eat meal after meal after meal."

I thought for a second. "Like Odd?" I laughed.

Peter laughed. "No, not that bad that's for sure!"

Suddenly, Principal Delmas walked in the cafeteria. "Peter Carter? You're needed in my office!" Delmas called.

Oh gosh, I wonder what he did? Then again, doesn't mean that it's a bad thing either.

"Yes, sir!" Peter said, he turned to me. "I'll see you later, okay?" He said, and kissed my cheek. The kiss left me floating a bit.

"You too!" I called out. I went to go sit with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV <strong>

I walked into Delmas's office to see a familiar face.

"Peter!" My sister ran over to me and tackled me. I was shocked to see her here.

"Patricia! What are you doing here?" I said.

"I came to see how you were, goob! I miss you." She said. "When are you coming home?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, Patricia. But I know it won't be for a while."

She frowned. "Why is that?"

I hesitated a little to tell her. I know family comes first, but I don't want to leave my friends- especially Kaitlyn.

"I've met some really nice people here," I began. "And this girl I've really flipped over."

Her reaction wasn't the best, but it was better than I thought it would be. "Over a girl?"

"Yeah." I said. I miss her too, but I don't really miss my parents. Always arguing and whatnot. I thought really hard. I turned to Principal Delmas.

"Is there anyway that she can attend school here with me?" I asked.

Delmas thought. "Yes, but she'll need a recommendation."

I knew exactly who to turn to for that.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Peter's POV

"Hang on, Mr. Delmas. I'm going to call my parents and see if they can mail you a letter." I said, as I pulled out my phone.

"Alright, hurry up." Mr. Delmas motioned, as I stepped outside and dialed Jeremie's number.

"Hello?" He picked up.

"Hey, Jeremie its Peter. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, out of nowhere my sister just showed up because she misses me and to get away from my annoying parents. Do you think you can forage a letter from them for me?"

Jeremie was silent for a moment or so. "Well?"

"Sure, I'll have it done by tonight."

"Tonight? I need it now!"

"Hmm. Well, hang on. I have an idea."

"And that would be?"

My phone went silent, and made that noise as a signal that whoever I was talking to hung up. Seriously?

I walked back into Mr. Delmas's office, and seen he was on the phone.

"Why, yes Mrs. Carter, Of course." He said. Was he really talking to my mom? "Okay, of course Patricia can attend school here, won't be a problem. Bye, now." Patricia got a shocked look on her face.

I was shocked. Did Jeremie somehow manage to get my parents to call Delmas?

"Okay, Patricia. We'll have you set by tomorrow," Mr. Delmas said. "Be sure to pick up your schedule tonight after dinner, and you'll be staying in room 310."

"Will do, Mr. Delmas!" She said excitedly.

"See you tonight." He smiled, as he wrote something down on a piece of paper.

Me and Patricia walked outside to see Kaitlyn and Jeremie.

**Switching to Kaitlyn's POV…. **

I walked with Jeremie as Peter and another younger looking girl lumbered into view.

"Hey guys." Peter said. He turned to Jeremie. "I need to talk to you."

"About?" Jeremie asked.

"Did you somehow get my parents to call Delmas?" Peter asked, blankly.

Jeremie smiled at him, slyly. "I'll show you later." He said.

Peter raised his eyebrow. "Hmm okay. Well anyways, I'd like you to meet my sister, Patricia."

Patricia stepped up, with a smile on her face. "Hi."

She looked a lot like Peter, except she was a girl and had a more narrow bone structure, like most girls have. Her facial shape was almost the same as Peter's, except more girlish. She wore a pink sweatshirt, black skinny jeans, and pink flip-flops.

"Hello." I said as I smiled.

"He-he you must be Kaitlyn." She said, and smiled.

"You got it! How'd you know?"

She looked at Peter. "Lover boy over here wouldn't stop talking about you in the office. How he couldn't leave you and blah blah blah." She smiled.

I smiled. "Awww. Really?" I said, as I blushed.

Peter scratched his head and blushed. "Well, I- uh- umm….."

I laughed. Patricia was giggling. She then looked at Jeremie. "Ah, is this your brother?"

Jeremie did a face palm. "We're cousins." He said.

"Ohhhhhh. My bad. Y'all look a lot alike." She said, looking back and forth and Jeremie and I.

"Well, I'm going to go help Trish unpack. I'll catch y'all later." Peter said, as he walked with her.

Jeremie suddenly got a smug look on his face, like an uncomfortable look.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Ehh. Not really." He said.

"Do I got to woop someone's behind?" I asked, clenching my fist.

"Ha-ha no; It's nothing." Jeremie giggled.

"Are you sure?" I said.

"Yeah…" Jeremie said, hesitantly.

"Okay, that's how I know you're lying. At least tell me in French or something. I want to help, but I can't if I don't know what's up." I said. Since most of the people here are either from Germany or neighboring countries, no one would hopefully or fully understand. I learned French when I was a baby, I've always been fluent in it.

"Hmm. Well, Okay…" Jeremie began. "Vous voyez, je commence à me sentir un peu bizarre autour de Aelita." **(A/N: Translation: You see, I'm starting to feel a little weird around Aelita.) **

"Bizarre comme dans comment?" **(A/N: Translation: Weird as in how?) **

Jeremie hesitated a little. "Comme, une chute de plus profondément pour elle, je suppose... Mais je ne sais pas comment l'approcher.." **(A/N: Translation: Like, falling more deeply for her, I guess. But I don't know how to approach her.)**

I thought for a minute. "Hmm. Lui demander de sortir à une date déjeuner ou quelque chose, où c'est juste les deux de vous." I suggested. **(A/N: Translation: Hmm. Ask her out to a lunch date or something, where it's just the two of you.) **

"It's not just that either, Kaitlyn." Jeremie said. He looked around and made sure no one was around. "I want to be more romantic with her, I guess. But I don't know how."

I thought for a minute. "Like, kissing wise?" I asked.

"Well, yeah." He said.

"Nothing nasty right?" I made sure.

"Um, no? Do I look like I'm into that sort of thing?" Jeremie asked, getting offensive.

"Hey, I'm just making sure. You computer geeks are usually the biggest pervs."

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Jeremie laughed sarcastically and seriously.

"Well, maybe all you need is some practice." I said.

"OH. And who am I going to practice on? A clone?" He said, sarcastically.

"Actually, I was going to suggest that. Make a clone of Aelita and practice on it I guess. Nothing nasty though."

"Hmm. I guess it could help."

"Go for it. Or, maybe I can be your coach."

"I like that idea better to be honest." Jeremie said quickly.

I thought for a minute. "Hmm. I guess I can help."

"How?" I said.

"Let me stop by your dorm later, and I'll show you." I quickly said.

"Hmm. Okay."

"I'll catch you later!" I said, as I walked off.

Now, I need to figure out how I'm going to show him. Hmm.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Peter's POV

"So, how have things been since I've been gone?" I asked, as I stuffed some of Patricia's clothes in a dresser drawer.

"Not so great. Mom and Dad won't stop arguing, it's utterly annoying. I'm happy to be gone." She said, as she dug into her suitcase for some more clothes.

"Well, that's nothing new." I said, as I looked out the window. It was a blissful evening, the type that made the outdoors look so bright and golden, it made your eyes water by just looking at the beams for a second.

"Yeah, so who's that Kaitlyn girl? I saw the way you were looking at her." Patricia said, as she got that look on her face that most friends do when you talk about your crush.

"Jeremie's cousin. She's really sweet and funny." I said, gazing into my thoughts of her.

Patricia shook her head. "Well, I know that," Patricia said. "You've really flipped." She said.

"Well hey, remember how you were with that one boy named Tyler?" I said, teasing her. "You were nuts over him."

"Shut up! Ha-ha." Patricia yelled and giggled at the same time.

"HA!" It was actually nice to have Patricia here with me, I've actually missed her a lot, and I'm still trying to figure out how Jeremie did this. Jeez, it must've took some year 3000 equipment.

"Yupp, well, you can go hang with Kaitlyn if you want. I can unpack by myself." Patricia said, sweetly.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, go ahead. Have fun!" She said.

"Well, alright." I said. I opened Patricia's dorm door and went out. I started down the hall to Jeremie's room, if I'm not mistaking Kaitlyn told me she was going to help Jeremie out with something, so I'm guessing that's where she is.

**Switching to Kaitlyn's POV..**

I walked in with Jeremie and sat down on his bed. He sat in his computer chair, and made himself comfortable.

"Okay, well you said you were going to help me with this, so fire away!" He said.

I thought for a minute. "Okay," I started. "Well, what I've noticed about Aelita is that she's that type of girl that loves to held and consoled. That night when she was having those nightmares and I held her in bed, she loved it. Like, stayed-in-the-same-spot-all-night loved. She hadn't moved all night and slept peacefully."

"Okay, and when am I ever going to sleep in the same bed as her?" He said.

"Well, it doesn't necessarily have to be in a bed, Jeremie. Like, at lunch or at recess when she's standing or sitting next to you, put your arm around her or hug her in that cuddling motion." I suggested.

"Like how though?" He asked.

I got up. "Stand up." I said. He stood up rather swiftly.

I walked over to him and put my arm around his waist. "Like this." I said.

"Ohh, duh." Jeremie said, feeling stupid.

"Hey, it's okay." I said. "You're doing great. Do you maybe have an idea on how you do it sitting down?"

"Yeah, I think." Jeremie said, as he scratched his head.

"Then show me." I said, as I sat on his bed. I patted my hand where I wanted him to sit.

He sat down next to me, and wrapped both of his arms around my waist in the cuddle motion.

"You got it!" I said, and smiled.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Jeremie said, as he got up. It was Peter.

"Hey." He said, as he walked in.

"Hey." Me and Jeremie said in unison.

"What's up?" He said, as he put down his cellphone on his bed.

"Trying to teach Jeremie how to show PDA." I said, as I smiled at him in a joking type way.

"KAITLYN!" Jeremie exclaimed. "It's kind of embarrassing."

Peter put his hand on Jeremie's shoulder. "Hey, bro, there isn't nothing wrong with that. To tell you the truth, I had to have coaching too." He said.

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Believe it or not, I wasn't the best kisser." He said, as he checked his phone.

I honestly couldn't believe what I had just heard. Peter doesn't seem like the type of guy that would suck at kissing. Then again, I've never kissed him, so I wouldn't know.

"Well, I'm gonna get back to my dorm. Do you need any more help Jeremie?" I asked.

"Nah, That's good enough for today. Thanks Kaitlyn." He said, and smiled.

"You're welcome." I said as I started heading for the door. "I'll catch you later!"

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye!"

I closed the door. I hope Jeremie can get this down pat, but of course, he did a pretty good job. I'm sure that even if Jeremie wasn't a great kisser or whatnot, that Aelita wouldn't really care. She seems like the type that loves for personality, not looks or how well a person makes out with you.

I just hope I'm right about that.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, sorry for the huge delay! I had to spend 2 whole weeks to figure out how this was going to work, but I got it now. (: Hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter 18 **

**Patricia's POV**

"Everyone, this is my sister, Patricia." Peter said, as he introduced me to his friends.

I waved nervously. "Hi." I said, and smiled. I've always been shy around new people, I don't know why.

"Hi." They all said back and waved at me.

One guy had blonde hair with a purple diamond in the middle of his head, I wasn't sure if it was natural or dyed, but it looked pretty cool. He wore a purple V-neck long sleeve shirt with a pink tank top underneath and purple pants. He was actually kind of cute.

One girl had short pink hair, again, wasn't sure if it was dyed or natural, but it looked pretty cool. No way in hell would my parents let me dye my hair the way their hair looks.

The other girl looked to be Japanese, all dressed in black. I'm not one to judge, but she looks a bit emo with the way her short black hair swoops slightly in her face. She's pretty, I'll give her that.

Then the other guy had brown, ruffled hair who wore all hunter green, except his shirt was a light tan. He was pretty cute, but I think the guy with blonde hair looks better.

"Are you okay, Trish?" Peter asked, suddenly.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I said. I smiled at the group. I was only a little shy, that's all.

Suddenly, the guy with blonde hair stepped up to me. "Hi, I'm Odd. You know, you're really cute." He flirted. I wasn't sure how to react to this.

"Thanks, you are too, Odd." I blurted out, and smiled. Ha-ha, What a funny name! But it's cute though.

"I'm Aelita." The girl in pink said, as she smiled. You know, she's actually really adorable in her pink.

"Hello, Aelita. That's a gorgeous name." I said back, and waved.

Aelita smiled at my compliment. "Aww, thanks Patricia. Yours is too." She said.

"I'm Yumi." The Asian girl dressed in black said and smiled.

"Hi, Yumi." I said and waved.

"And I'm Ulrich." The cute guy in hunter green said.

"It's really nice to meet all of you!" I said, and smiled. I had to admit, they're all so friendly, not like the stuck-up assholes back at home.

"Wait! You forgot Einstein!" Odd said.

I laughed. "It's okay, I already met Jeremie, if that's who you're talking about." I giggled.

Just then, Jeremie lumbered into view.

"Speak of the devil..." Odd said.

"Hey, has anyone seen Kaitlyn?" Jeremie asked, as he walked up.

"Didn't she tell you?" Aelita said, reasoning.

Jeremie then raised his eyebrow. "Tell me what?"

"She went to get her new glasses today, silly." Peter then said. Dang, does she tell him EVERYTHING she's doing?

Jeremie did a face palm. "Oh yeah, how could I forget?"

"Hey, it happens." Peter said, understandably.

Suddenly, Yumi and Aelita approached me. "You know, me, Aelita, and Kaitlyn are going shopping later. Would you want to come with us?" Yumi asked, nicely.

"Sure." I said, smiling. "Where are y'all going?"

"We were going to go to Aeropostale'. Aelita seen this shirt on the internet from there that she really wanted." Yumi said, as she giggled.

"They have an Aeropostale' here?" I asked, shocked. Then again, I guess it's the same exact thing world wide. I know there's probably a McDonald's all over the place.

"Uh, yeah. Let me guess, you're from the US?" Yumi said, blankly.

"Well yeah." I said. I wasn't sure if I should take offense to it or what.

She smiled. "Oh, that's understandable. Kaitlyn reacted the same way when she first came here." Yumi giggled.

"Yupp, typical Americans." Jeremie giggled.

"I HEARD THAT!" A familiar voice said from behind.

It was Kaitlyn, who had on her new glasses, which appeared to have the new transition lenses that changed when you reached UV light.

"Oh, Kaitlyn.." Jeremie said, apologetically. "Whoa, nice glasses." He said, I'm guessing to get off the subject. I knew Jeremie was only kidding about the whole American thing, but it kind of offended me a bit.

"Thanks!" Kaitlyn said, smiling. "They're the new transition lenses, and they work great!"

The glasses still looked a lot like her old ones, except were decked out in pink leopard print, they were actually really cute.

"I like them too, Kaitlyn." I said.

"Me, three." Peter said, with a starry look in his eye. Oh, brother.

"Thanks Patricia, Peter." Kaitlyn said, and smiled. She then turned to Yumi and Aelita.

"Are y'all still on for shopping?" She asked.

"Yupp, and Patricia's coming with us." Aelita said in glee.

Kaitlyn turned to me. "That's awesome! Are y'all ready?"

Aelita and Yumi nodded.

"Yupp." I said, nervously. I was a little scared to hang out so early with people I barely knew, but I guess I couldn't really make friends if I didn't give it a shot. I somewhat knew Kaitlyn, but not well enough.

"Alright, let's go!" Kaitlyn said. She ran over to Jeremie.

"We'll be back soon." She said. I then heard her whispering something to Jeremie. I didn't pay too much attention though.

I walked over to Peter. "Um, Peter?" I said hesitantly.

"Yeah? Is something wrong, Trish?" He asked.

"I'm a little nervous to go shopping with them, I barely know them." I said, skittishly.

Peter shook his head and smiled. "Oh, Patricia, they're all really nice, you'll see. Kaitlyn's quite the comic, Aelita's sweet, Yumi's Loyal. You'll see." He reassured me. "Go have a good time, you could really use it."

I smiled. He was right, and I knew he wouldn't lie to me.

Kaitlyn motioned for me to come with them.

I trotted over, and waved at Peter.

Afterwards, me and the group headed downtown. I had a pretty decent feeling that everything was going to be okay, just like Peter said.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Kaitlyn's POV **

We walked down the noisy street from Kadic, onwards to Aeropostale'. I was actually anxious to see what it looked like, seems how I'm used to the American version of the place, not French. Honestly, I was shocked that most people here spoke English other than French, but then again, I think you're supposed to know how to speak at least one other language.

"So, what's this shirt look like that you want, Aelita?" Yumi asked, trying to start a casual conversation.

Aelita thought for a moment. "Well, it's pink, and it has the Aeropostale' emblem on it," She said. "It's a real pale pink."

I laughed. "Ha-ha doesn't surprise me."

"Mhm. What's your favorite color, Patricia?" Aelita asked.

"Purple." She said with a grin. "What about you two?" She asked me and Yumi.

"Black, of course." Yumi said.

"I actually like pink as well, Aelita. I like a variety of colors, preferably bright, neon colors." I grinned.

Patricia smiled. "I'm not surprised, Kaitlyn."

I was confused. "How?"

Patricia looked at me, shocked. "Uh, hello?" She said. "Your glasses!" She giggled.

"OH! Right!" I said, giggling. I forgot I got a decal on them, and I LOVE these new transition lenses. Now I don't have to look at people and squint in the sunlight, or any UV light for that matter. I'm definitely going to talk Uncle Michael into getting Jeremie some of these glasses. He could really use them.

I suddenly turned my head, and there was Aeropostale'. It looked pretty big from where I was standing.

"Well, are you guys ready to shop?" I asked.

"Yup!" the girls said at the same time.

I smiled, and opened the door. I was shocked by the inside.

This Aeropostale' had to be at least ten times bigger than the one in Missouri, and there was a lot more room to walk around in. The one in Missouri was always crowded, and there was hardly anywhere to walk. Their racks and counters were always close to each other. This one, however, was much roomier, and there was hardly anyone in here. In fact, it looked like we were the only ones here.

I turned to the group. "Well, go on and look around! What are you waiting for?"

"On you?" Patricia said.

"Oh, sorry." I giggled. "Alright guys, my dad gave me one-hundred bucks to shop with. If y'all want something and don't have the money, just let me know."

"Are you sure, Kaitlyn?" Patricia asked, self-conscious.

I nodded and smiled. "Yes, it's my pleasure."

Aelita walked over to a rack and quickly found the shirt she wanted. I walked over to her.

"Is that it?" I asked, and smiled. The shirt was a lot like the description she described. Pink, with Aeropostale printed on it.

"Yes," She said in glee. "But, I'm not sure what size I take."

I looked around for the fitting rooms, and after a few scans, I found them. They were in the corner.

"Over there," I pointed. "Fitting rooms."

Aelita snatched an extra-small and a small off of the rack. I walked over to the fitting rooms with her, and she entered and closed the door.

"Let me know if you need anything!" I said.

"Sure will!" She said.

I looked over at a rack, and there was a neon-purple shirt that had AERO 87 printed on it in big fancy neon blue letters.

I took it off the rack. "Now, this is cute." I said to myself.

Suddenly, I heard Aelita cry out my name. "Um, Kaitlyn.. I need your help getting this shirt off!" she shouted from the fitting room.

"Okay, I'm coming." I said, as I took the shirt with me. I knocked.

Aelita unlocked the door. I walked in.

"Is this the extra small?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said. The shirt was on tightly around her little body, I'm actually surprised an extra-small didn't fit her. Then again, Aero sizes do run pretty small. Last year, I was a Large in Aero. Now I'm a Small.

"Turn around and pull your arms up." Aelita raised her arms.

I grabbed the shirt from the bottom and lifted it off her. Not only was I shocked that the Extra small didn't fit, but was also shocked at the sight of Aelita's body.

Her spine was now clearly poking out, and her ribs were showing a little bit. I didn't know whether if people were picking at her for her weight, or what. I know she didn't look like this before.

"Something wrong, Kaitlyn?" Aelita asked, raising an eyebrow.

I smiled. "Oh, not at all! Thought I seen something on your back." I lied. I hate lying, but I couldn't confront Aelita about this, I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Oh, okay." She smiled.

I smiled back. "Yeah, go ahead and try on the small. I'll be right back." I said, as I walked out.

I looked for Yumi. She was always around Aelita when I wasn't, let me ask her.

I found her looking at some long sleeved Aero shirts not too far away.

"Hey Yumi!" I loudly whispered to get her attention. She turned my way.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Come here, I need to ask you something." I said, as I led her over to a private area in the store.

"What's up?" She asked.

"When was the last time you seen Aelita eat an actual meal?"

Yumi shrugged. "I'm not sure, actually. I'm never really around when they eat, but the last time I seen her eat a meal was last week, why?"

I got wide-eyed. LAST WEEK?

"Well, Aelita asked me to help her get off a shirt, and I did. But Yumi- the minute I seen what was under that shirt, really pissed me off. I think Aelita's starving herself!" I yelled and whispered at the same time.

Yumi got wide-eyed as well. "What, Why?"

"Her spine is poking out! And her ribs are showing!"

"Are you serious?" Yumi said, full of shock.

"Yes! Yumi, doesn't she know that she can seriously hurt herself if that's what she's doing?"

Yumi paused and thought for a minute. "I'm not sure."

I thought for a minute. I thought back at Sissi that day when she called Aelita fat. What if she was still doing it?

I swear, if I find out it's Sissi, all hell is going to break loose.

Suddenly, I heard Aelita calling my name. "Kaitlyn! The Small fits!" She hollered.

"Alright, are you ready?" I yelled back.

"Yeah!"

"Okay, I'll give you the money to check out in a sec!"

Suddenly, Patricia came walking over, with a shirt that looked alot like Aelita's, but was green instead.

"You want that?" I asked.

"Yes." Patricia said. "Are you sure you want to lend me the money?"

"Yeah, here. How much you need?" I asked, digging in my pants pocket.

"Just ten." Trish said.

I took out the wad of money my dad gave me and counted out ten dollars. "Here." I said, handing it to her.

Patricia got a close look at me. "Are you okay, Kaitlyn?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just might have to choke someone."


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

**Kaitlyn's POV **

On the way back to the academy, I walked quietly in angst. If Sissi was the one that was making Aelita starve herself, I swear I was going to choke her if I saw her. Of course, I don't know if Sissi is doing this, but it's a pretty good chance that she is.

Patricia and Aelita were talking, and Yumi was looking at me, with a concerned look. But I just kept quiet the whole walk back to school. In a sense, I wanted to talk to Aelita, but I don't know how she would take it, and to be honest, she seems like a very fragile girl.

Whenever I lumbered into view of Kadic, I turned to the group.

"I'll catch you guys later; I need to talk to Jeremie about something." I said, faking a smile. I was really pissed off, but I didn't want to show it to the others.

"Okay, I'll see you later Kaitlyn!" Aelita said, gleefully.

"I'll see you later too." I said back. I wasn't sure if it sounded blunt, happy, what have you. At this point, I didn't really care.

I walked in the Kadic school yard when I noticed Peter talking to Odd.

**Switching to Peter's POV…**

"So, uh- your sister, Patricia... is she available?" Odd asked.

I just looked at him. He had been ranting about Patricia since she left with Kaitlyn to go shopping.

"You've really flipped, haven't you, Odd?" I asked.

"Well, not as bad as you flipped with Kaitlyn!" Odd shot back, but in a jokingly type way.

I looked to my left and noticed Kaitlyn lumbering into view. She was walking quite fast as well.

"Hey, Kaitlyn! How was shopping?" I yelled. As she got closer to me, she didn't look amused.

"Doesn't matter, I'm going to go and strangle Sissi." She said very bluntly.

I was confused. "Wait, why?" I wonder what the stuck up brat had done this time.

She walked directly past me. "Doesn't matter."

Odd then walked over to me. "She is definitely related to Jeremie." He whispered.

I blew Odd off. I ran over to Kaitlyn, who was about to go upstairs to the dorms. I got in front of her.

"Kaitlyn, please tell me what's wrong!" I pleaded. I wanted to help her, but I couldn't if she won't tell me anything.

"Nothing's wrong!" She exclaimed. I could see her big green eyes bulging out from behind her transition lenses, which is how I knew something was wrong.

"You need to calm down." I reasoned calmly.

"I AM CALM!" She yelled. That's it.

Something came over me. I grabbed her by the waist, and her lips met mine. I backed away from her after our lips separated.

Kaitlyn looked shocked, but I couldn't make out if it was a good kind of shocked, or a bad type shocked. I was a little cautious about what her reaction was going to be.

Suddenly, she took a deep breath.

"Will you tell me what's going on now?" I asked, reasoning in a calm tone.

Kaitlyn sighed once more. "I'll tell you on the way up to Jeremie's. He needs to know about this."

I joined her side as we walked upstairs.

"Well," She started. "Aelita was trying on shirts. She tried on an Extra-small, and she couldn't get it off by herself, so I helped her. Peter, when I lifted up that shirt, I was in utter shock. Peter, her spine and ribs were poking out, and I know Aelita wasn't that skinny before. I think she's starving herself, and more importantly, I think Sissi, Herve', and Nicholas have been bullying her into doing what she's doing."

I raised my eyebrow. "Why do you think it's Sissi?"

Kaitlyn looked at me like I was stupid. "Hello? It's Sissi! And also, she made fun of Aelita a while back about her weight."

When I heard her say this, it kind of pissed me off as well. Girls are always the victims of this sort of thing, all because you're considered "sexy" if you're a size 0. That's all bullshit.

We came to Jeremie's dorm.

Kaitlyn knocked. "Jeremie, it's Kaitlyn! Open up! I need to talk to you!"

I heard footsteps coming towards the door, and Jeremie's familiar blonde, skinny figure answered the door.

"Hey, Kaitlyn; Peter. What's up?" He asked, as he invited us in.

**Switching to Kaitlyn's POV…**

"Aelita is what's up." I said, very concerned. The thought of Sissi bullying her into Anorexia is so uncalled for.

"Oh? What's going on?" He asked, as he sat in his computer chair.

I sighed. "Well, we were shopping," I began. "Aelita was trying on shirts, and she tried on an Extra-small, and I guess it was too tight to where she couldn't get it off, so she asked me to help her get it off…"

Jeremie raised his eyebrow. "Okay, and?" He asked, probably sizing up the fact that this didn't seem so serious or whatever. Boy, did he have a wake-up call coming.

"Jeremie, I think Aelita's starving herself." I said, very blankly. There was no way to sugar-coat this.

Jeremie got wide-eyed. "What, why!" He exclaimed.

I sighed. "Jeremie, when I lifted that shirt off of her, I was shocked by the sight of her body. Her spine was poking out, and her rib cage was partially showing. When was the last time you seen her actually eat something?" I asked.

Jeremie shook his head, and sighed. "To be honest, Kaitlyn, I haven't seen her eat for a while."

I looked at Jeremie empathetically. What I just told him looked like it had a major toll on him, like it destroyed him.

"Jeremie…" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "You need to talk to her. She'll listen to you." I said, reasoning.

"I know, but why would she do this?" Jeremie asked, full of wonder and sadness.

"Trouble with a Capital S." Peter jumped in.

"Who?" Jeremie said, turning to me.

"Sissi. I think she's been bullying her into starving herself." I said. Just the thought of Sissi doing that really heated me up inside. It made me want to punch a wall.

Suddenly, Jeremie's computer started beeping, the type of beep it did when it was about to die.

"Oh, wow, really XANA?" Jeremie said, talking to his computer.

He picked up his phone, I'm guessing to call the group… But all of a sudden, the computer stopped beeping.

"Jeremie, it looks like the attack failed!" I exclaimed.

Jeremie then turned around to his computer, and ran a scan of some sort.

Jeremie looked shocked when he found that there was nothing wrong. "Wow, you're right Kaitlyn. That's really weird!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, well let's be glad that that attack declined. I think we should inform Delmas about Aelita and Sissi." I said, as I walked over to the door.

"I agree with her, Jeremie. Come on." Peter said, joining me by the door.

Jeremie sighed. "Oh, alright." He said.

I opened the door, and they both walked out.

I closed the door behind me, and got prepared to tell Delmas about what was going on between Aelita and Sissi. I'm sure as her dad, he'll do something about it.

We had reached the lobby, until…

"Hey, uh- Kaitlyn…" Jeremie started.

"Yeah?" I said, turning around towards him.

"Isn't that…?" Jeremie pointed in Delmas's office.

I turned around, in shock. Ugh… you've got to be kidding me. I saw a guy standing in his office, that wore a blue polo shirt with jeans and converse. He had tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes.

My mood worsened when I saw him.

"_Jerome…" _


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Kaitlyn's Painful Past**

**Kaitlyn's POV **

"And, we're turning back around…" I said, rage and depression coming over me, as I walked back towards the dorm stairs. I don't know why the hell Jerome was here, but whatever the reason; I didn't want to see him. Not after what he did to me…

Jeremie joined me into walking back, but Peter was looking confused.

"Who is that guy?" He asked.

I looked back at Peter in agony. "I don't want to talk about it…." I said, tears welling in my eyes. I ran off to my dorm, hoping Jerome didn't see me. I don't even want him in the same country as me.

**Switching to Jeremie's POV **

When I saw Kaitlyn run off like that, I knew that something was up. I knew that Jerome wasn't helping, but there was something more going on that I didn't know about.

Peter then joined my side. "..Is she okay?" He asked, concerned.

I sighed. "Peter… I have a weird feeling Jerome did something more than just broke her heart." I said.

"Like what?" He asked. I really hope it wasn't what I thought it was.

"I'm not sure," I lied. "But whatever it was has a big toll on her." Kaitlyn only acted like that when there was something serious up. She's a tough girl, and fights most of her battles alone, but if she didn't show any sign of fighting back, there's a major problem.

I walked over to the dorm stairs. Peter followed me, I turned around.

"Peter, I need to have a word with Kaitlyn alone," I said. "I'll meet you back up at the dorm."

"Okay." He said, simply.

I rushed up to the girls' floor, hoping that's where I would find Kaitlyn.

When I reached the girl's floor, I could hear Kaitlyn's loud sobs erupting from the end dorm.

Just then, Sissi came out of her dorm. She walked up to me.

"Aww, did Peter reject Kaitlyn? Oh, how sad." She taunted. After what Kaitlyn had told me about what Sissi might possibly be doing to Aelita, I didn't even want to look at her.

"Sissi, go somewhere. I'm not in the mood." I said as I walked passed her.

When I reached the dorm, Kaitlyn's sobs were unbearable to the ears.

"Kaitlyn?" I said as I knocked.

"WHAT!" She yelled. The loudness of her yelling made me cringe a little.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as I knocked again.

"I don't want to talk about it!" She yelled.

"Kaitlyn… you know you can tell me anything. Please tell me what's wrong." I said.

With that, I heard footsteps coming towards the door.

Kaitlyn opened, with her eyes red and glasses off. I walked in, and she closed the door behind me.

I sat down on Aelita's bed. "Please tell me what's wrong, Kaitlyn."

She sighed, and looked at the ground. "I c-c-can't…." She stammered.

"Yes you can, Kaitlyn. I'm your cousin." I said, staring at her, hoping she'd tell me.

She stayed silent for a moment; then she looked at the door checking to make sure if it was closed, I'm guessing.

"Alright," Kaitlyn sighed as she sat down on her bed. "Jeremie, the information I'm about to give you stays in this room, and you have to promise me you won't tell your parents or mine." She said, looking me straight in the eye.

I shrugged. How bad could it be, really? I just pray that it isn't what I think it is she's going to tell me.

"Okay, I promise." I said.

Kaitlyn sighed, and sniffed. "Well… As you probably already know, me and Jerome didn't have the best relationship." She said, sadly.

"Well, I knew that." I said.

"Yeah, I figured…" Kaitlyn said, as she looked away. "But… there's something more… that no one knows about." She said, secretively.

"Well, what is it?" I asked.

She gulped. "He… He…"

I got up and walked over to her. "Kaitlyn, he what?"

Kaitlyn started tearing up again. "He… abused me." Her voice quivered.

I was shocked by her words. There was one question I wanted to ask her, but was scared.

"Jeremie, you have no idea what I went through every day, and neither does Ma or Dad." She said, as she sobbed.

"I know I don't, Kaitlyn… But… how did he abuse you?" I asked, hesitantly.

Kaitlyn looked like she was hesitating to tell me. Finally,

"He hit and touched me." Kaitlyn said, as she started sobbing harder.

I was so speechless I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Kaitlyn…" I asked. She looked at me.

"How did he touch you?" I asked, anxious and scared of the question I just asked.

Kaitlyn turned around to face me, and cupped her hands over her breasts. Now, I was mad.

"Kaitlyn… Why didn't you tell Aunt Katie or Uncle Mark?" I asked.

Kaitlyn looked at me, sadly. "Because Jerome threatened that if I told my parents or anyone what he was doing to me…. He told me he'd hurt me."

Now, I was really mad. But, I hid it for Kaitlyn. After all, she didn't do anything wrong.

"Jeremie," Kaitlyn said, as she grabbed my hands. "I don't even want him in the same country as me after the way he treated me." She started crying harder.

I sighed, as I hugged her close. I didn't know what else to do.

"Hey, you'll be okay as long as you stay around Peter, me, and our friends. We won't let him near you. And if he tries, we'll put a restraining order on him. Right now, you need to rest, and empty your mind. Everything will be okay, I promise." I said, trying my hardest to comfort her.

Kaitlyn let loose of the hug and smiled at me. "Thank you, Jeremie." She said, then kissed my cheek.

I smiled back. "You're welcome." I said, and kissed hers back.

I then thought about my computer beeping earlier.

"Well, I'm gonna go check on my computer and see if something's wrong with it. Meanwhile, you should rest, and if you need anything; call me." I said.

"Okay." Kaitlyn smiled.

"Alright, I'll catch you later." I said as I headed for the door.

I officially wanted to murder Jerome. But, there's something I don't understand… Why did Kaitlyn stay with him for that amount of time if that's what he was doing to her?


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter gets a little confusing. I'm going to be jumping from POV to POV in the next chapter, and also to Flashback mode in this chapter. So if I confuse anyone, I'm sorry, just please try to bear with me. **

**Chapter 22**

**Normal POV **

Later that night, Kaitlyn got ready to take a shower. She got her robe, sleep wear, underwear, and bra. Aelita and Taelia were already asleep.

She quietly made her way to the showers, slowly making sure she didn't wake anyone.

"_Ugh, now Kaitlyn, for the time Jerome is here, you cannot let him take advantage of you, nor show that he's intimidating you. If he comes upon you, stand up to him. Do what Dad always told you to do." _She thought to herself when she walked into the bathroom.

She quickly undressed, and examined herself in the mirror.

It had been nearly four weeks since she had moved from the U.S.; she hadn't been through much, but enough to stress her out. Luckily, XANA had been quiet a lot recently, which Jeremie found suspicious. However, Kaitlyn thought it was a good thing.

She took off her glasses, and just as she was about to turn the shower tap, she had gotten electrocuted.

"OWWW!" Kaitlyn whimpered. "What the hell?"

She looked at the tap puzzled, as she rubbed her head. This was no ordinary electric jolt; it had gotten her somewhere where most electrical shocks don't normally get you… In your head.

The electrical jolt confused Kaitlyn so much, that she decided to post-pone her shower for tomorrow morning.

"Maybe there was a cross-wire or something.." She said to herself, as she put on her bath-robe and her glasses.

However… Kaitlyn wasn't the only one that night who had experienced the electrical jolts…

Meanwhile, Jeremie was about to take his shower, when the same exact thing happened to him.

"OUCH!" He said, as he snatched his hand away from the tap. "That's really weird." He said to himself. "Water taps can't conduct electricity..."

"_Well, maybe metal ones… But these are plastic.." _Jeremie thought. "_But who would be stupid enough to put electrical wires with water lines? Not very smart." _

He looked at the shower puzzled. "Eh, it's probably nothing." He said to himself.

He, too, decided to call off his shower until tomorrow morning.

As he walked into his dorm, he noticed that Peter, who was laying on his bed, deep in his thoughts; seemed un-easy about something.

"Hey, Peter, are you okay?" He asked, as he put his towel over his computer chair.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just bad memories getting to me, that's all." He said.

"You want to talk about it?" Jeremie asked, as he climbed into his bed.

Peter shrugged. "Eh, maybe tomorrow.."

"Alright, goodnight." Jeremie said, as he rolled over to face the wall.

_**Flashback... Peter's POV **_

_It was the 2011 New Year. I remember going out with my friends and Patricia out to Times Square for the rocking New Year's Eve party. My crush, Jade, was also going to be there. Tonight, I was officially going to ask her out, and maybe get a first New Year's Kiss. _

"_Peter, there's Jade!" squealed Patricia, as she pointed to a girl in a one-shoulder silver sequined dress and free-flowing black hair. _

_My heart started racing, and I checked my phone for the time. "11:55pm" my phone read. _

"_5 MINUTES LEFT UNTIL 2011!" The announcer boomed over the microphone. _

_Now was my chance. _

_I decided to walk over to Jade. _

_I was a little nervous. I tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, Jade." I said, with a smile on my face. _

"_Hi, Peter! Isn't this party amazing?" She squealed. _

"_Yeah, it is." I said, agreeing. "Hey, uh-" I started. _

"_Yeah?" _

"_Can I admit something to you?" I asked. _

"_Sure." She said, smiling. _

"_Well… Jade," I started. "I've had a crush on you for the longest time, and- I want my New Year to start out special." I hesitated. _

"_Aww. Really? That's sweet, Peter." Jade said. _

_I got a jolt of energy by her response. Maybe she did like me back after all._

"_ONE MINUTE LEFT UNTIL 2011!" The announcer boomed once more. _

"_Yeah well- Jade, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, nervously. _

_Jade's smile then turned into a frown. I was now scared. _

"_Um- Peter… I like you too, but I'm still having feelings for my ex.. And it wouldn't be fair to you if I said yes and still had feelings for someone else.. So I'm gonna have to say no." _

"_5-4-3-2-1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The announcer raved. _

_My heart was shattered, like it had been ripped out and popped like grape. Tears started heating up in my eyes, as my emotions slowly went downhill._

_**End Flashback…**_

I snapped back as I remembered that horrid night.

Kaitlyn then jumped into my mind. The look she got on her face when she seen her ex.. What if she still had feelings for him? What if she was going to reject me for him like Jade did me?

The more I thought about it, the more I just wanted to get up and leave France. I didn't want to get hurt again, and I knew my heart just couldn't take the pain.

Looks like Patricia is going to be upset….


	24. Chapter 23 part 1

**Well, here you guys go. The moment y'all have been waiting for. I'm sure you guys will very much enjoy this chapter. **

**K-Jeremie: Kaitlyn in Jeremie's body. **

**J-Kaitlyn: Jeremie in Kaitlyn's body.**

**Chapter 23 part 1**

**K-Jeremie's POV **

"_Kaitlyn, if you see Jerome today, stand up to him. Don't let him pester you." _I thought in my sleep. _"You better get up now." _

I opened my eyes to find an Albert Einstein poster staring at me. I starred in shock.

"_What… am I doing in Jeremie's room?" _I thought as I got up, groggily. _"What happened last night? Did I pass out in here? I have no memory of this!" _

I looked for my glasses, which I normally put on the floor next to me. I moved my hand left and right, finally, I felt them, and put them on my face.

I could now see, but my glasses weren't this big. _"These aren't mine…" _ I thought.

I ran my fingers through what I thought was my hair, but come to find out that it wasn't. I looked at myself from head to toe. I was wearing Jeremie's pajamas. "_Oh no…."_

I opened the door and ran to the bathroom. I lumbered into view of the mirror, but I didn't see my face and body.

I saw Jeremie's.

"WHAT THE HELL? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Switching to J-Kaitlyn's POV...**

"_Ugh, I got that math test this morning…. I guess it's time to get up." _ I thought groggily. I sat up, and looked around for my glasses. Finally, I felt them.

However, I found myself looking through square frames. "_Wait a minute, these are Kaitlyn's!"_ I thought. I looked to my left, and instead of seeing Peter, I saw Aelita and Taelia. _"Why am I in Kaitlyn's dorm?" _

I got up and looked at myself from head to toe. I was wearing a midriff pink spaghetti tank top along with pink pajama pants. I also noticed that my navel was pierced? _"This isn't mine." _I felt all over my body.. as soon as I grabbed… "_That definitely isn't mine!"_

"Is something wrong, Kaitlyn?" Taelia asked.

I looked up at her in shock. _"Kaitlyn? What? That's not my name!" _I thought.

"Uh- yeah, I'll be right back." I said, as I headed to the bathroom. Luckily, the bathroom wasn't too far away.

I walked into view of the mirror, to see not myself, but Kaitlyn.

I screamed. "AHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, Aelita dashed in. "Kaitlyn! Are you okay?" She asked, running up to me.

I wasn't sure if I should tell her if I was Jeremie in Kaitlyn's body, or what. How did this even happen anyway?

"Yeah, I thought I seen something in here, that's all." I lied. "I'll be out in a minute to get dressed."

"_Wait a sec," _I thought. _"They don't hear me, they hear and see Kaitlyn." _

Aelita smiled. "Alright." She said, and walked out.

"_Okay… so if I'm in Kaitlyn's body… then that must mean that Kaitlyn is in my body... Right?" _

I walked out of the bathroom, and seen myself walking up to me. Does that even sound right?

"Hey, uh- What's going on here?" I'm guessing Kaitlyn asked me.

"Uh, Kaitlyn?" I asked, making sure that's who I was talking to.

"Jeremie?"

I sighed in relief. "Okay, what is going on here?" I asked.

"How the hell should I know? I woke up and seen Einstein looking at me and I thought I was crazy!"

I raised my eyebrow. "I'm so confused. How did this even happen?"

"Crap if I know."

"Well, you're in my body, and I'm in your body." I said.

"Well, that's kind of obvious, but what are we going to do?" Kaitlyn asked. Ugh, does my voice really sound like that?

I shrugged. "Looks like we'll just have to play it cool and act like nothing's wrong."

"That's not a very easy task. You're a brainiac, I'm a party girl." Kaitlyn said, raising her eyebrow.

"Keep it down, people will hear us." I said, covering what should be my mouth.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Kaitlyn whispered.

"The best thing we can do is just play it cool and act like nothing's wrong." I said. This reminded me of the time Odd and Yumi had switched bodies. But that was just a bug in the re-materialization program, my question is how could this happen?

Kaitlyn shrugged. "Hmm. Okay, and I got some rules about my body. Don't do nothing nasty with Aelita."

"Okay, fair enough. And don't act like a crazy person in mine."

Kaitlyn giggled. "Jeremie, you need to get out more, and enjoy life. But don't worry, I won't." She said sarcastically.

"You better not." I said.

I didn't know what had caused me and Kaitlyn to switch bodies, but who knows? If it lasts longer than a day, I'll look into it more.


	25. Chapter 23 part 2

**Chapter 23 part 2**

**Peter's POV**

I sat down on the bench facing the cafeteria and thought to myself. I wasn't sure if I should leave France. I mean, I have great friends and it's better than listening to my parents nag all day..

"_But… Listening to your parents nag is heck of a lot less hurtful than getting your heart broken all over again." _A little voice in the back of my head said.

I was so deep into thought; I didn't really realize Aelita coming up to me.

"Hey, Peter! Are you okay?" She asked.

"Eh, not really." I said, looking down at the ground.

"What's wrong? You can always talk to me." She said, as she sat down on the bench next to me.

I sighed. I couldn't blow Aelita off, she was just too nice.

"Well, I have a weird feeling that Kaitlyn doesn't like me the way I like her." I said.

Aelita gave me a smug look. "Why?"

"Because, her ex showed up here, and she ran off crying. I have a weird feeling she might like him over me."

Aelita got wide-eyed. "Wait a minute, this guys' name wouldn't happen to be Jerome, would it?"

I looked at her. "Yeah.." I said, hesitantly.

Aelita did a face palm. "Peter, you've got it all wrong. Kaitlyn hates his guts. When she first came here, he called her, and Kaitlyn literally cussed him out and said she didn't want nothing to do with him."

I thought about it for a while. It made sense for why she was crying, but I wasn't entirely sure.

"Hmm, I don't know Aelita." I said, shaking my head.

Aelita smiled. "Peter, she talks about you all the time upstairs. She really does like you; I think she's just scared to approach you."

I shrugged. "She'll have to prove it to me." I didn't want to get hurt like I did last New Year's.

"Why are you so unconfident that she might not like you, Peter?" Aelita then asked.

I didn't want to answer that question, but I had no choice. Also, I trust Aelita. "Well, it was at a New Year's Eve party and I had a crush on this girl. I was planning on asking her out, which I did... But- she rejected me, because she said she was still in love with her ex. And, I don't want to get hurt with Kaitlyn like I did that girl."

"Oh, don't worry." Aelita reassured me. "Kaitlyn really does like you, Peter. I can put that on my life. She never stops talking about you." She said, smiling.

I allowed myself a small smile. I don't see a reason why Aelita would lie, but I decided I'd still keep my guard up just in case.

"Well, it's almost time for breakfast. Want to go?" I offered.

"Sure." Aelita said as she got up.

I got up and walked to the cafeteria. I sure hope Aelita was right about this.

**Switching to K-Jeremie's POV... **

I walked in the cafeteria with Jeremie, it was packed beyond belief.

"Oh yeah," Jeremie said getting my attention. "Since when have you had your belly button pierced?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Dude.. I've had that pierced since 2009. Where have you been?"

"Oh. I uh-"

"You never check your Facebook anymore, do you?" I said, shaking my head.

"I don't really have time for Facebook anymore." Jeremie said.

We sat down at our usual table; Jeremie took a seat in front of me. I could see Aelita and Peter lumbering into view.

"Hi Jeremie, Kaitlyn." Aelita said, with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey." I said.

Jeremie waved. I rolled my eyes.

Weirdly, Peter just stayed quiet. I knew something was up, but wasn't sure what.

Then, Odd and Ulrich lumbered up into view with their trays. I wasn't really all that hungry.

I motioned for Aelita to sit next to me. Ha-ha, you know, despite the fact that me and Jeremie are in different bodies, this is actually kind of fun.

I put my arm around her. She looked a little shocked, but content. Jeremie gave me the look.

"I got this!" I mouthed at him.

Suddenly, a guy that I quickly recognized walked into the cafeteria. Ugh, here we go.

Jerome spotted who he thought was Kaitlyn and walked over towards us.

"Hey baby, I missed you!" Jerome said, as he walked over to who he thought was Kaitlyn.

He tried to give J-Kaitlyn a hug, but he quickly rejected. "Leave me alone, Jerome."

"Baby, don't be like that." He said, as he started feeling upon J-Kaitlyn. Jeremie looked very uncomfortable.

No way am I letting my body get treated like that, nor Jeremie.

"Get your hands off of her you creep!" I yelled. The cafeteria suddenly got quiet.

Jerome looked at me, mockingly. "Oh, well look who we got here. It's Jeremie! What are you going to do?"

I stood up. "Hey, I suggest you back up off of her. She don't like you, asshole!" The cafeteria gasped.

"Oh so, now you're trying to act like the big bad cousin?" Jerome said, cracking his fists. I glanced over at J-Kaitlyn, who was shocked.

"Wow, you think just because you crack your fists that your some bad ass? Ha-ha, bitch PLEASE! You can't fight for shit!" I yelled.

"Oh, how would you know that?" Jerome said, ganging upon me.

"Kaitlyn told me of course," Suddenly, my anger took wing. "AND SHE ALSO TOLD ME ABOUT EVERYTHING YOU DID TO HER! LET ME TELL YOU ONE THING, ASSHOLE. I MAY BE THE OUTCAST IN THE SCHOOL, BUT GUESS WHAT! YOU THREATEN OR HURT ANY OF MY FAMILY, YOUR ASS IS GOING IN THE TRASH! YOU SHOULD BE IN FUCKING PRISON FOR ALL THE SHIT YOU DONE TO HER!"

Jerome then got up in J-Kaitlyn's face. "You didn't tell him what I think you told him, did you baby?" He said, full of threat.

"GET THE FUCK UP OUT HER FACE, BITCH! AND FURTHERMORE, DON'T CALL HER THAT! SHE AIN'T YOUR BABY!" I said. Bucking up to him.

I glanced down at the group. Every one of them were froze in space, wide-eyed. I suddenly noticed Sissi coming over smirking.

I turned on her. "AND YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF FOR CALLING A LITTLE SIZE 0-3 GIRL FAT!" I yelled at her.

Sissi too, was shocked. "I-uh- All I said was that Aelita was starting to look a little bulky." She said.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU NEVER CALL A GIRL FAT! In fact, Aelita, stand up." I said.

Aelita stood up, but looked a little intimidated, she walked over to me.

"Lift up your shirt, but only to your rib cage." I said.

Aelita lifted up her shirt, and all you could see was ribs and skin. I glanced over at J-Kaitlyn, and he looked like he wanted to cry.

"YOU CALL THIS FAT? LOOK AT THAT! THAT'S UNACCEPTABLE, SISSI! YOU ARE ONE SICK PERSON TO CALL THIS LITTLE GIRL FAT! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF, AND TO BE HONEST, YOU CAN BE CHARGED WITH ATTEMPTED MURDER FOR THIS!"

Sissi was so intimidated that she walked away.

"Oh, are you going to walk away?" I said, following her. "That's what I thought!"

I returned to the table. I looked over at Peter. He was giving Jerome one dirty look.

"Ha-ha. I can't believe he's sticking up for a lesbian-looking whore."

I got wide-eyed. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HER?" I said, walking over to him quickly.

"Did I stutter?" He taunted.

"You know what…" I said. I quickly walked over to him and nailed him in the groin. Hard. "How do you like that, you disgusting asshole?"

Jerome was on the ground, curled up in a ball. Suddenly, principal Delmas and Jim came into the cafeteria. They were full of shock.

"Jeremie… Come with us." They said, as they tried to put their hands on my shoulder.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" I yelled. I was not in the mood.

They jumped back, a little scared. I guess no one expected this out of Jeremie.

I walked into his office.

He sat down at his desk. "Jeremie.. what on earth happened?"

"Okay, I'm going to say it as simple as this. The guy who I nailed in the groin, was a nasty pervert who my cousin once dated. And second of all, your daughter Sissi has been bullying Aelita into anorexia. THAT'S why I went off."

Mr. Delmas shook his head in disbelief. "Jeremie, you need to calm down. In the meantime, why don't you go up to your dorm for the rest of the day. I'll give you a pass."

"Okay, well you need to talk to your daughter about Aelita."

"Okay, I will, Jeremie. But you need to calm down."

I sighed. "Alright."

He wrote me a pass to go to my dorm, and I started to walk up. I noticed Aelita outside, staring at me in disbelief.

I decided to talk to her about her anorexia.

"Aelita? Come here. I want to talk to you." I said, calmly.

She seemed a little edgy, but she came over to me.

"Listen, Kaitlyn told me about your crash diet. You really could've hurt yourself." I said.

"I know, I've been doing a lot of stupid things this past week. But how did she find out?" She asked.

"Let's just say that when you guys went shopping, she seen the sight of your body and nearly fainted, and told me about it. But why did you do it, Aelita?" I said, putting my arm around her.

"Because, I was sick and tired of Sissi being on my back about my weight. She always taunted me." Aelita said.

I looked at her sympathetically. I knew what it was like to get picked at for weight. I had been a little chunky myself from 6th to 7th grade. " Well, Aelita, Let me tell you a little story. Kaitlyn also went through the same thing you're going through now. She was bulimic."

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's kind of what you're going through now, except you actually eat but you make yourself throw it up. Kaitlyn almost killed herself one night by doing it. Luckily, I was there to save her just in time." I remember that night like it was yesterday. Jeremie was visiting Missouri when it happened. I had made myself throw up, and I almost choked on my own vomit.

"Really?" Aelita asked, as she widened her eyes.

"Mhm," I nodded. "But honestly, Aelita that's no reason to starve yourself. Hell with Sissi, you're beautiful just the way you are." I said, wrapping my arm tightly around her.

"Well, I just thought I could be-"

"Aelita. I don't care if you're a size one or a size twenty. You'll always be beautiful to me. It's not what's on the outside; it's what's on the inside that counts. When I first met you, I thought you were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I said. "Aelita… I love you."

_"This is for you, Jeremie." _I thought.

With that, I felt my face getting closer to hers. And her lips met mine. I felt myself falling deeper and deeper into a trance. The kiss felt amazing.

**NOTICE: Kaitlyn is not at all trying to be promiscuous with Aelita. She is simply helping out her cousin like she said she would, just so happens they switch bodies. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come, soon! :)**


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 **

**K-Jeremie's POV **

Suddenly, the bell caught me off guard and I quickly backed away from Aelita. I could see in her eyes that she was shocked, but at the same time, she looked happy.

"_You're welcome, Jeremie." _I thought.

"Well, I guess-"

I suddenly cut her off. "Hey… Aelita, I was wondering… if you wanted to go out on a date next week?" I hesitated. I didn't know what Jeremie's reaction was going to be when I told him about this, but I knew he'd thank me, since he'd be the actual one going on the date, not me.

Aelita, was shocked by this question, I could see it in her eyes. "..Y-Yes! I'd love to!" She stammered and smiled.

"Sounds good. Well, let me go up to my dorm before Delmas catches me down here." I said.

"Ha-ha, alright." She said, and hugged me.

"I'll see you later." I said, and hugged her back.

I walked over to the stair case that led to the dorms, and guess who showed up?

Millie and Tamiya just happened to be in the dorm stair-case, talking about I'm guessing what had happened in the cafeteria.

"Speak of the devil, folks, here he is! The one and only, Jeremie Belpois! Let's see if he would like to answer a few questions."

Before they could even answer, "Get the damn camera up out of my face." I said and walked directly passed them. I don't know what they thought after that.

I continued walking up the steps. I got to admit, I was still pretty riled up from what had happened in the cafeteria. But it feels good to know that I, in a way, stood up for myself.

I then stepped onto the second floor, and walked to Jeremie's dorm. Ugh, what the heck am I going to do up here all day? Seriously.

I then came to dorm 205, and noticed that I had left to door unlocked… oops.

I walked in, and laid everything I had with me on Jeremie's bed. Ugh, well, at least I can have a day of relaxation, and no class with Sissi or Jerome. I hope Karma comes soon.

I laid down on Jeremie's bed and stared straight up at the ceiling.

"Ugh, what the hell does he do in here all day?" I asked, looking around. Until I seen his computer.

"_Oh, yeah.." _I said, as my thoughts reminded me.

I didn't know what else to do, so I decided I'd get on the computer and check my Facebook. If I could, I'd go fetch my laptop, but seems how Jeremie was downstairs with my key; I didn't really have a choice. Besides, if I was caught in my own dorm, I'd get in trouble.

I sat down at Jeremie's computer chair and noticed that his computer was way out of date, it was a year 2002.

What the hell? You know, you'd think Jeremie would have something a little more prestigious in technology now that we've got all this year 3000 equipment.

"Wow..." I said to myself. "I better not find nothing pornographic saved up on this." I said to myself.

But of course, he had a lock on his computer, probably from all the shit he's saved on it.

"Of course." I said to myself. Eh, never mind. I went back and laid on his bed.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It was probably Delmas or Jim, so I prepped myself to answer the door.

But to my surprise, it was myself. That did not even sound right.

"Hey, Kaitlyn I just came to check up on you. Are you okay?" J-Kaitlyn asked as he walked in.

I shrugged. "Oh yeah, I'm perfectly fine." I said, and smiled.

"That's good." He said, as he looked around. "Hey, I just thought I'd say thanks for sticking up for Aelita and yourself like that. I wouldn't have even dared to do that."

I smiled. "Hey, no sweat." I said. I sat down on his bed.

"I need to hang out with you more often." He said, as he sat next to me in my body. Ugh, I hope there's some resolution to this soon.

"Well, actually, my dad is the one who taught me how to stick up for myself like that." I said, as I remembered my old elementary school days of me getting picked on. His advice actually helped too.

"Oh, really? What did he teach you?" He asked, anxious.

I got up. "Well, this is exactly what he taught me. Let's just say that you're walking down the street, minding your own business, deep into though, then all of a sudden; someone makes a comment about your glasses. What do you do?" I said, smiling.

He shrugged. "I don't know, what do you do?" He asked.

"You go up to the asshole who said it, and you get all up in their face, and say: 'What did you say about my glasses? Huh! No please tell me what you just said! I didn't hear you!'"

J-Kaitlyn laughed. "Of course you would, Kaitlyn."

"Yeah. My dad always told me that if someone tries to mess around with me, that you call that person the hell out and you embarrass that bitch!" I said loudly.

J-Kaitlyn raised his eyebrow. "Did he really say that with the cussing and everything?"

"Of course not, silly." I said. "My dad don't ever cuss, you know that."

"Right. Well, I better get back down to class. I'll check back on you later." He said, as he got up and walked to the door.

"Alright, oh, and Jeremie?" I said, getting his attention.

"What?" He said, as he turned back around.

"Did you know your computer's a total piece of shit?" I said, smiling. He didn't look too amused though.

"How is it a total piece of shit?" He asked.

I got wide-eyed. "Uh, hello? It's from the year 2002? You know what, that's going to be your Christmas present from me, a new computer."

"Don't touch my computer, Kaitlyn." He said, getting serious.

"Okay, fine Bill Gates. I won't." I said, crossing my arms.

Suddenly, J-Kaitlyn whimpered in pain, as he crossed his arms over his stomach.

"Uh, you okay?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"I don't know, I just started cramping all of a sudden." He said.

Oh, gosh. I think I may know what it is. "Uh, what is today?" I asked.

J-Kaitlyn thought for a second. "The 24th of September, why?" He asked, looking up at me.

I then remembered my monthly was up. I started to laugh. "Oh, Jeremie Jeremie Jeremie… Congratulations."

"Congrats on what?" He asked, looking puzzled.

"You've started your first period!" I said, then started laughing really hard.

However, this looked like it had destroyed him in a way. "Well, what do I do? I don't know anything about this sort of thing." He said.

I snickered. "My pads are in my pink cosmetic bag upstairs. Oh, and while you're up there, could you grab my laptop?" I asked.

J-Kaitlyn looked at me grudgingly. "Sure, no problem." He said, as he headed for the door.

"Ha-ha, I love you Jeremie!" I said.

"Love you too…" He said back, grudgingly.

Wow, I never realized how grumpy I got every month when that started, but oh well. I paced around the room in boredom.

I just happened to look on Jeremie's computer desk, and to my surprise, I seen a picture of me and him when we were maybe four or five years old. I was grinning very big in the camera, and Jeremie was hugging onto to me from the back. I was wearing a pink frilly dress with my hair in ringlets and a huge bow in my head, with no glasses on… Back then, my eye sight was awesome, now I can't see close up for shit.

Jeremie however, was wearing a light blue shirt and khaki pants, much like his style now, except with no glasses either. He, too, didn't have any eye-sight problems it seems, either.

In the background, I could see my other cousin, Patrick, with his back towards the camera, not really paying any attention. I haven't seen Patrick in a while at all, either.

I actually remember that day. It was the day me and my parents went to France to the family reunion, Me and Jeremie were horse-playing around, and I remember Uncle Michael and Aunt Jamie taking that picture. Ha-ha, I'll never forget that day.

I put the picture back down on Jeremie's desk, and plopped down on the bed closest to mine, which was Peter's. I then realized that I was sitting on something hard.

I lifted up my back, and felt underneath myself, come to find out that it was Peter's Diary. He had left it open from either last night or the night before.

I just so happened to see the new page that he had written in.

_September 23__rd__, 2011. _

_I'm not so sure if Kaitlyn likes me the way she says she does. I couldn't stand the fact to see her crying over her ex. I'm not so sure if I should take the chance and maybe get my heart broken again, like I did in January with Jade. Kaitlyn is a sweet person, and I'm really beginning to think I love her. I want to tell her how I feel, but I'm just so scared that I might get broken again. I know what I'm thinking about doing can be hurtful to some people, but it's better than me getting my heart broken again… I'm goin- _

The writing had stopped there. Now, I wasn't so sure what to think. Peter thinks I'm still in love with Jerome? WHAT!

I shook my head. I couldn't believe what I had just read. I read that last line "I'm goin-" over and over again.

The more I looked at it, the more I wanted to know what was exactly running through his mind.. And that line before last..

_"I know what I'm thinking about doing can be hurtful to some people, but it's better than me getting my heart broken again..."_

Peter wasn't thinking about doing the unthinkable, was he!


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 : Cuz, I got your back.**

**K-Jeremie's POV **

I stared at the diary's page, in disbelief. All because Peter thought I still like my ex… He was thinking about doing the unthinkable? WHAT?

I took deep breaths. Surely, I must've read it wrong.. Peter doesn't seem like the type of person that would do that sort of thing… But who am I to judge or impress like that?

Suddenly, my; well I should say Jeremie's phone rang. I saw my number pop up.

"Hello?" I picked up.

"Hey Kaitlyn, where are your pads? I can't find them." J-Kaitlyn responded, sounding groggy.

"Okay, you see the dresser, right?" I explained.

"Yeah?"

"Okay, my cosmetic bag is in the middle drawer on the far right side." I explained. I continued to look at the diary.

"You have so many cosmetic bags, it's pathetic." He said. I heard sifting around on the other end, guessing he was looking through.

"Yeah, I know. Well hey, we females go through a lot of stuff to look good."

"Oh yeah, Like I've never heard that before, now where are they?" J-Kaitlyn said sarcastically.

"Okay, well my pads are in the pink bag with purple hearts on it. Do you see it?" I asked.

I continued to hear sifting around. "Okay, I found one. It's pink, with blue hearts on it."

I did a face palm. "Jeremie, that's the bag my contacts are in!"

"Oh, you have contacts too?" J-Kaitlyn scoffed.

"I got the package deal when I went to the eye doctor. You get the glasses and two pairs of contacts for just two-hundred bucks." I explained.

"Oh wow. Well anyways, is it the one with the Yellow hearts on it?"

I gasped loudly. "JEREMIE! That's the bag with my belly rings in it."

"Oh my gosh! Uncle Mark and Aunt Katie actually let you wear stuff like this?"

"Which one are you talking about?" I think I know, but I just want to make sure before I say anything.

"Um.. The one that dangles and says 'Bitch'?" He said.

"Oh, uh- My parents don't know I have that one." I said. "You better not tell them either, or you're dead."

"Geez; Okay I won't," J-Kaitlyn said. "I found it." He said, as I heard the drawer close. I could hear him tampering with them, and then he asked me the not so greatest question of all.

"Hey, uh- Kaitlyn, how do you put these on?"

I struggled to answer that question, as I wasn't so sure to respond to that. Finally, I just said, "You take it out the wrapper, and put it down in your underwear. It's as simple as that."

"Oh, alright." He said.

"If you have any more problems, just call my mom and she'll help you." I said.

"Alright." He said.

I then looked down, at Peter's diary. And that had reminded me of the stress.

"Are you okay, Kaitlyn?" He asked.

I then looked away from the diary. "Oh, yeah I'm fine. Listen, I'm going to take a nap. I'm pretty beat from cussing Sissi and Jerome out." I said and yawned at the same time.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." J-Kaitlyn said.

"Alright, bye." I said.

"Bye."

I hung up Jeremie's phone, and sat it on Peter's bed. I continued to look at the diary, still baffled from what I had just read. I wasn't so sure if I should talk to Peter about this, because then he'll get the hint that I may have read his diary, and then he'll find me distrustful.

"Oh, Kaitlyn.. You're just over-reacting. I'm sure that's not what he meant." I said to myself.

I got up off of Peter's bed, and went and laid on Jeremie's bed. My mind started thinking about the events that happened today. Me and Jeremie switching bodies; which was still a huge mystery on what had happened; Me cussing out Jerome and asking out Aelita for Jeremie…

My mind started wandering, and I felt my eyes going.

All, I remember is silence, then I drifted off.

**Switching to J-Kaitlyn's POV…. **

After I had gotten settled, I sat on Kaitlyn's bed. I looked around the room, and started thinking to myself. I was beginning to wonder how Kaitlyn and Taelia were getting along, considering that Kaitlyn despises her with every nerve that she's got.

I got up, and started pacing, still trying to think how the whole bodily change between me and Kaitlyn could've happened, until I felt something crunch beneath my foot, come to find it was a piece of paper.

I picked it up, and noticed that it looked to be a poem or a letter of some sort. Ha-ha, probably one of Kaitlyn's dorky love letters to Peter.

I decided to be nosy, and read it, seems how I didn't have anything else better to do.

_Dear Jeremie,_

My heart stopped when I read that first line. This isn't Kaitlyn's note, this is Aelita's.

_I** always knew that love would come find me someday**_

**_But never did I know that it would be you who was headed my way_**

**_You caught me off guard and took me by surprise_**

**_But you simply captivated me, the same way you do when I look into your eyes_**

**_It's true that every good and perfect gift is from above_**

**_You were presented to me as a beautifully packaged gift full of humor, talent, intelligence, beauty and love_**

**_"It isn't finding the perfect person but learning to see an imperfect person perfectly"_**

**_We all have our flaws but when I view you through my eyes, perfection is all I see_**

**_From when you laugh to when you're upset, I still love the little things you do_**

**_Especially hearing you laugh and seeing your nose wrinkle the same way mine does too_**

**_Coming into this relationship has been hard at times but we've made it through_**

**_I know as long as we're on this journey together, there's nothing that we can't do._**

**_Sometimes I wonder if what we have is too good to be true_**

**_Too scared to get my heart broken and scared of the thought of losing you_**

**_But in the end, I trust in the author and perfector of what I believe_**

**_Because what we ask for in Him, we in return shall receive_**

**_"Where your treasure is, your heart will be also" is how the saying goes_**

**_I may not know what tomorrow may bring, for God is the only one who knows_**

**_The one thing I do know is that you are my one and only_**

**_A treasure in my heart that I want to devote my whole life to completely_**

**_I know I don't need to prove my feelings to know they're true_**

**_Because what I've known in my past, doesn't come close to the experience I've shared with you_**

**_I've had the experience of being in relationships before_**

**_However, this is the first time I've been truly happy... I couldn't ask for anything more_**

**_It's an honor to know that I am yours, as you are mine_**

**_And I trust God that He'll bring us together in His beautiful time_**

**_For now, I'll be waiting patiently for that day when we'll be together_**

**_That precious moment in time when I'll say, "it's you that I want to be with forever"_**

**_God made everything beautiful, precious and new_**

**_Just as beautiful and precious as the day will be, when I look into your eyes and say, "I Love You"_**

_**Love, Aelita.** _

I froze in space as I read those words. Those beautiful, beautiful words. I had no idea Aelita could write something so meaningful, so full of feeling. Now I do.

I smiled at the piece of paper. What I had just read really made my day.

However, I was a little tired, so I decided to take a nap. Besides, I guess Kaitlyn could afford to skip class, right?

I climbed onto Kaitlyn's bed, and took off her glasses.

I was still very joyed by what I had just read. Now I could maybe get the guts to talk to Aelita personally about this stuff.

I laid down, and let my thoughts take wing, and my mind wandered through.

My eyes started drooping, and all I remember was silence.

**Switching to Kaitlyn's POV….. **

I woke up to find myself in my room. I looked around, confused. Wasn't I in Jeremie's room in Jeremie's body?

I looked for my glasses on the ground, and picked them up. I put them on, and found that I was looking through my usual square frames. Had it all been a dream?

I then looked at myself. I was wearing my usual pink turtle neck, and skinny jeans with pink shoes.

I then realized that I was back in my own body.

"YEE HAW!" I yelled out loud, hoping no one heard.

I checked my phone for the time. It was 2:30 in the afternoon.

I then thought about Jeremie, as I decided to go up to his dorm and check and see if he was back in his body.

I ran down to the boys floor, bound and determined to get Jeremie.

When I reached his dorm, I knocked.

**Switching to Jeremie's POV… **

I woke up to hear someone banging on my door. I looked around, and seen that I was now in my dorm. What in the world happened?

I looked around, confused, until I heard Kaitlyn's familiar voice.

"Jeremie! Open up!"

I quickly got up, and walked over to the door.

Kaitlyn walked in, over-joyed. "Well, looks like we're back in our bodies. What on earth happened?" She asked puzzled, but happy.

"I'm not totally sure actually. Just seems like a little sleep cured us, that's weird." I said, scratching my head.

My thoughts then went back to what I had discovered in the room, which was Aelita's love note. I decided to tell Kaitlyn about it.

"Oh yeah, Kaitlyn, while I was in your dorm, I found a note that Aelita had written for me." I said, and smiled.

"Oh really, and what did it say?" She asked, giggling.

"It was just this really cute poem she had written." I said, thinking about it.

I wandered back into my thoughts of the poem, which still made me float.

**Switching to Kaitlyn's POV…**

I watched Jeremie float in his thoughts of whatever he had read. I then remembered that I had asked Aelita out for him.

"Um, Jeremie! Wake up!" I said, shaking him.

Jeremie had come out from his zone, and shook his head. "Oh sorry." He said.

I giggled. "Well, Jeremie, guess what?" I said. I was eager but scared to tell him about the date.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Well," I started. "Just to let you know, you have a date with Aelita next Saturday." I said, and winked.

Jeremie looked shocked, but he didn't seem mad. "Really? But how?" He asked.

"Let's just say I hooked you up." I said and smiled.

Jeremie smiled back. "Wow, uh- thanks Kaitlyn. That's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Hey, don't mention it. You know I always got your back." I said, and smiled.

Jeremie giggled. "So, do you think we should tell the others about what happened to us?" He asked.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course not! And spoil the surprise between you and Aelita?"

"Oh, right. Didn't think about that." He said. "But anyway, thanks Kaitlyn."

"No problem." I said.

I couldn't wait for Jeremie and Aelita to go out on that date. I knew it was going to be super cute.

**Disclaimer: The poem that I used for Aelita's love letter was NOT in any way written by me. Just thought I'd clarify that. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! More to come, so keep checking in!**


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Kaitlyn's POV **

It was Friday. I didn't feel like doing much of anything today, really. But luckily; we have our monthly check-ups so we don't have to go to all classes today. Supposedly the nurse here is a licensed physician, which is pretty cool.

I sat down on the ground with Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd, surfing my Facebook page, which I haven't checked in a while. I looked over to my right, and noticed Peter sitting over by himself. Since I had read his journal, it kind of worried me. He had been excluding himself out of a lot of activities as well.

I put my phone in my pocket, and walked over to him.

Just as I was about to say something; Yolanda came out into lobby with a clipboard. "Jeremie and Kaitlyn Belpois?" She called.

"That's us." Jeremie said, as he got up.

"No shit Sherlock, ha-ha." I giggled, as I walked over. I looked back over at Peter, who was looking at me sadly. "I need to talk to you after this."

He nodded, which I guess meant 'Okay.'

We entered the room, which looked a lot like a doctor's office.

"Which one of you wants to go first?" She asked, as she sat the clipboard down on the counter.

"It doesn't matter." Jeremie said.

Yolanda smiled, and then walked up to both of us. "Hmm, okay. Come on Kaitlyn." She said.

I walked up, and stepped on the scale. It read 99.5 pounds.

Yolanda took note of my weight. "Well, your weight curve is just right. Now let's see about your height." She said, as she led me over to a height measuring board.

I pressed the back of my body among the board. I measured 4 feet 8 inches. "Aww, you're a little petite thing." Yolanda said, as she took note of it.

"Hey, it's genetics," I said. I looked over at Jeremie. "I'm guessing you can tell where I get it."

She looked over at Jeremie, then checked the clipboard. "I swear, if I didn't already know you two were cousins, I would've thought for sure you guys were brother and sister. You two's DNA are so similar."

Jeremie and I both rolled our eyes. Of course, this had been the result because my mom and Aunt were sisters, and my Dad and Uncle were brothers. I still found it kind of funny how that happened.

"Well, Kaitlyn your health is excellent, but there is one problem." She said, as she examined her notes.

"Yes?" I thought, as I felt a little twinge of worry come over me. You know that feeling you get when someone tells you something good but then they say there's something bad that comes along with it? That's how I feel right now.

"Your immunity for Polio and Measles are low. I'm guessing you know what that means, right?" Yolanda said.

I felt my fear come over me. "Sh-sh-shots?" I stammered.

"Yes, Kaitlyn." She said. "I'll be right back with your vaccine." She said, as she walked out of the room.

I knew my face had worried written all over it. I'm deathly terrified of needles.

And of course, this was the perfect moment for Jeremie to taunt me. "Don't worry, Kaitlyn. The needle is only ten inches." Jeremie teased.

I giggled. "Jeremie, I'mma slap you!" I said.

"See, what I don't understand is that you're terrified of needles, but yet you got your belly button pierced?"

I sighed. "Jeremie… It took me a lot of will power to get that done." I said, as I remembered that day I got it pierced. Our cousin, Patrick did it.

"Where do you go to get that stuff done anyway?" He asked.

I looked at him like he was freaking stupid. "Normally, you go to a tattoo shop. But in my case, I didn't."

Jeremie raised his eyebrow. "Then where did you go?"

"Patrick pierced it for me. You know he's working on getting a piercer/tattoo license soon?"

Jeremie, I could tell, found this interesting. "Wow, really? Didn't know that."

"And when he does, I'm going to get either my lip or tongue pierced." I said. I've wanted one of those for a while, I just haven't had the will power to tell my parents, because they gave me a hard time about the belly button piercing. I literally had to beg.

Jeremie did a sort of wowed grin. "Well, have fun with that."

Suddenly, the door opened. It was Yolanda, who had my vaccine. She walked over towards me.

"Alright, are you ready Kaitlyn?" She said, as she took the cap off the needle. I could hear Jeremie snickering.

I sighed. "I guess."

"Alright, I'm going to give this shot to you on your lower back. This allows it to take effect more." She said. "Go ahead and lift your shirt up partially for me."

I turned to the wall, and pulled up my turtle-neck.

"Just relax." Yolanda said, as she got ready to put the shot in I'm guessing.

I sighed. "Okay…"

As soon as I said it, I felt it go in. "WOO!"

Suddenly, Jeremie started laughing, I'm guessing at my reaction towards it.

"I don't know what's so funny back there!" I yelled.

I could hear Yolanda laughing under her breath as well. I then felt her bandaging my back.

"Alright, Kaitlyn. You're done. Come on Jeremie." She said.

I walked out of the room. Suddenly, it all came back to me. I needed to talk to Peter!

I looked over in the corner where I last seen him, but he wasn't there. Hmm, maybe he was in the bathroom or something.

"_Baby when we're alone I got a request, would you make me number one on your playlist-" _

I recognized that as my phone. But who could be calling this early?

"Hello?" I picked up.

"Hello? Kaitlyn? Is that you?" A familiar female voice answered. I knew that voice anywhere. Excitement gripped me.

"Oh my goodness, Cassidy?" I squealed.

"Yupp! How are you? I haven't talked to you in forever!" She said, over the phone.

"I'm great! I'm actually in France now, after the tornado destroyed most of my town. What about you?" I asked.

"See, that's why I was calling. Just so happens the tornado ripped through Illinois as well," Cassidy said, dryly.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." I said, apologetically.

"Yeah… But I got better news." She said. I could hear the excitement building in her voice.

"What?" I asked, eager.

"Well, I have relatives in France, and I'm going to be attending Kadic Academy as well." She said, her regular talking turning into squealing.

"Girl, Shut up!" I yelled. I was confused though, how did she know I was attending Kadic? I hadn't told anyone, nor did I just tell her. "Wait a minute, how did you know that I'm attending Kadic?"

"He-he, I'm your friend on Facebook, remember?" She said, and giggled.

"Oh, right!" I said, as I remembered accepting her request not too long ago. "When are you going to be here?"

"We just landed in Paris not too long ago. I should be there soon." She said. "I was going to surprise you, but I couldn't wait any longer ha-ha." She giggled.

"OH, well I can't wait 'til you get here!" I squealed.

"Me either, well, I got to go. I'll see you soon!" She said.

"Okay, bye!" I said.

"Bye." She said.

I hung my phone, and did a little squeal. It's going to be just like old times.

Cassidy McGuire was my elementary school friend. We did everything together. We played dolls, played outside together. We basically played and played until we were so tired we eventually just collapsed where we were and fell asleep. It's going to be just like old times.

Just then, Jeremie came out of Yolanda's office. He seemed to notice my excitement, or he might've heard me squealing.

"Ha-ha, what are you so psyched about?" He asked.

"Jeremie, my best friend, Cassidy is coming to Kadic!" I said, full of excitement.

"Really? I don't think I know her."

"You probably would if you seen her." I said.

"Ah, when's she going to be here?" He asked.

"Soon, actually." I said.

Just then, Yolanda came out of her office. "Peter and Taelia Carter?" She called.

Taelia, who was sitting not too far away went in. Peter, however, I didn't see.

Suddenly, I saw him coming out of the bathroom. He looked like he had been crying. He then went inside of the nurse's office.

I had to find out what was eating him sooner or later, because if I didn't, then I knew that something bad could happen… A lot like he described in his diary.

I just hope what he had described in his diary wasn't what I thought it was.

**DISCLAIMER: Cassidy McGuire is Property of Teen-Lyokofan777. I'm putting the disclaimer down here instead of up above because I wanted to surprise her. ;) Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! 27 might be up tomorrow if I'm in the mood to type all this lol. **


	29. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Peter's POV**

I walked into Yolanda's office behind Taelia. I'm feeling so many mixed emotions right now it's not even funny. I was trying to keep my eyes open during the make-up math test I had this morning. I haven't slept well very lately. I also am a bit down about Kaitlyn... and I just have so many hurt feelings right now just got to think through them.

Yolanda noticed my uneasiness. "Are you feeling alright, Peter? Your eyes are a little red." She said.

"Oh yeah, I'm just tired." I said, looking at the ground. I glimpsed at Taelia, who was giving me a dirty smirky look. I wasn't sure how to react to that.

I noticed Yolanda looking both of our records, but she seemed to be very stunned.

"Is something wrong?" Taelia asked.

Yolanda looked up at Taelia. "Oh, well I was just looking at both of your health records. And I must say, you two have some very deep similarities."

My eye brow raised. "What do you mean?" I asked. I had a gut feeling I knew what it was.

"Well, both of your blood types are the same, and you two's DNA look quite similar, not to mention both of your last names are the same.." Yolanda said, flipping through the papers on her clip board.

I looked at Taelia. "Uh, Taelia…" I asked. She suddenly turned her head to face me.

"What are your parent's names?" I asked. This question was a very scary one.

"Natalie and Daniel Carter. Why?" She asked.

A twinge of shock came over me. I could barely believe what I had just heard.

I had an Uncle and Aunt named Natalie and Daniel, but I never got to know them or even meet them. However, my mom told me they died in a plane crash. My mom also told me that I had a cousin named Taelia. Is this too good to be true?

"Um, Taelia…. D-d-did your p-parents die in a plane cr-crash?" I stammered.

Taelia got wide-eyed. "Um… Y-yeah." She stammered.

Yolanda then walked up. "Do you two want to wait until later today to get your checkups? Looks to me like you've made a shocking discovery."

I shrugged. "I guess..."

"Same." Taelia said.

"Alright, be back around 5:00pm okay?" Yolanda said, as she moved our records to the back of the pile.

I honestly didn't know what to think now. I had a feeling in the back of my head that this would've been the case, but I never really fed into it. Then again, who knows what miracles can happen? However, I'm not really in the mood for any "Cousinly bonding."

I walked out, and walked near the main foyer.

"Peter! Wait up!" Taelia called from behind, as she caught up to me.

I looked behind me. "Oh, hi Taelia." I said, as I looked at the ground. The whole situation with Kaitlyn was now starting to eat at me.

"What on earth is wrong with you? You've been acting down in the dumps a lot lately." She asked, looking at me straight in the eye. The thing that I found weird is that she looked determined, like she was trying to hold something against me or something.

"It's nothing…" I said. I didn't want her all up in my business, even though we had just found out that we were related. I didn't trust her like that, and also, I don't think Kaitlyn would want me putting her out like that.

Taelia raised an eyebrow. "It's Kaitlyn, isn't it?" She said, mockingly.

Something about her voice, a sassiness I didn't like, annoyed me. "Leave me alone, Taelia. I need to be by myself."

"Oh, I see. Well, you know, I would just drop all the feelings you have for Kaitlyn anyway." Taelia said, mockingly.

I looked at her, shocked. It kind of pissed me off the way she said it. "Why?" I asked.

"Oh, you didn't know she's back with her ex?" She said, as she crossed her arms.

I glared at her. "You're such a liar."

"What motive do I have to lie? Besides, I've known Kaitlyn longer than you have." She grimaced.

"Yeah, and I also know that she hates your guts too. Kaitlyn wouldn't hate someone for no reason." I said. This I know for a fact.

"You're so shallow minded, you know that?" Taelia smirked.

I raised my eyebrow. "Wow, look who's talking. Takes one to know one." I glared. Kaitlyn had told me all about Taelia the night she came, so I KNOW what she's capable of; and also, I don't give a crap if she's my "cousin," she hasn't done anything good enough to earn that title yet.

"I have proof, you know." She said.

However, this kind of got my attention. "Oh, and what proof do you have?" I asked.

Taelia slowly walked towards me, she got so close she made me feel a little uncomfortable. "Come by the dorm later and I'll show you. It's a simple picture, but the image holds many words."

Hold on a sec, if this was a pic of Kaitlyn and Jerome.. My question is, when was Kaitlyn ever around Jerome? Everywhere I looked, she was with Jeremie. My gut was telling me she was lying, but you know, you can never be too sure.

"You know, I just can't believe Kaitlyn would lie to you like that." Taelia said, mockingly.

I did a face palm. "Taelia, leave me alone. I don't believe you." I said, as I walked off.

"Some cousin you are!" She shouted from behind.

I turned back around, and glared at her in angst. "We may be blood related, but you haven't done anything to earn that title yet!"

I walked off. Now, I had gotten a taste of what this girl puts Kaitlyn through. Honestly, I don't know how she can handle it. I can see why she nearly went ape shit on her.

I guess the best thing to do would be to talk to Kaitlyn, instead of assuming… And I'm definitely not listening to Taelia's remarks.

**Switching to Normal POV…**

Little did Peter and Taelia know... Aelita was just around the corner, listening to everything. She could barely believe that Taelia would do something like this, especially to say that Kaitlyn is back with some perv.

"Of all the nasty tricks…." Aelita mumbled to herself.

She just had to tell Kaitlyn, before something happens.

**Switching to Kaitlyn's POV..**

I walked to Principal Delmas's office in excitement. I couldn't wait to see Cassidy; it's been so long since I've seen her.

I was so eager, I walked into the admins office, and seen a girl wearing a pink sweater with purple jeans. She had circular framed glasses, and pin-straight, long brown hair.

I knew who she was right on sight. I could feel myself smiling big.

I waited for her to get done, when suddenly, Aelita approached me.

"Hey, Kaitlyn!" She said, and ran up to me.

"Hey Aelita, what's up!" I yelled back.

"Um.. We might need to go in a private area for this." Aelita said, as she grabbed my hand.

I raised my eyebrow. "Uh, okay." I said, as I trotted along with her. She led me to the vending area.

"Alright, before I tell you this, you have to promise- no not promise; Guarantee me that you won't do anything stupid." Aelita said, looking me straight in my eyes. This is how I knew something serious was up.

Suddenly; Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie approached.

"Everything okay?" Yumi asked.

"No, everything is not okay." Aelita replied.

I raised my eyebrow. I wasn't sure what to think, but, it must be pretty serious if Aelita wants me to guarantee that I was not to do anything 'stupid' so to speak.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, Kaitlyn..." Aelita started, "I don't know any easier way to tell you this, but Taelia was just in the Nurse's lobby telling Peter that you were back with Jerome and that she has proof that you two are back together."

The group gasped.

My eyes widened, my nostrils spread, and I could feel pure hate and rage coming onto me. "SHE DID WHAT?" I yelled.

Aelita flinched, I'm guessing at my sudden outburst. "She said that you and Jerome were back together, and that she was going to show him proof that you were." She said.

I looked at the ground. I could feel my face and body heating up, and my hands clenched into fists.

"Kaitlyn…" Jeremie stepped up.

I looked up at him. He had a bit of a scared expression on his face. "The bitch done did it." I said, trying to stay calm.

Suddenly, I noticed Cassidy coming up. "Hey, Kaitlyn!" She said, coming up to greet me.

To be honest, I was not in the mood for any contact with anybody.

"I'd keep my distance if I were you." Jeremie said.

"Why?"

"Some girl she's about to kill. Kaitlyn will probably fill you in later." Yumi said.

I looked at the ground in anger. "Oh, that bitch is dead."

Aelita then stepped up to me. "Kaitlyn… Don't do anything stupid."

Suddenly, I just lost it. "You know, how can I not act like something isn't damn well wrong? YOU BETTER PRAY TO GOD THAT XANA ATTACKS OR SOME DAMN MIRACLE HAPPENS, BECAUSE I GUARANTEE YOU BY THE TIME 2ND PERIOD IS OVER, SHE'LL BE DISINTEGRATED!"

"Whoa, Kaitlyn! Calm down!" Jeremie said.

I stormed off. I better not see this bitch today, because if I do, it's done.

**Switching to Normal POV…**

"I'll follow her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Luckily, I have 2nd period with her." Yumi said, as she walked off following Kaitlyn.

Cassidy, however, was confused. "What in the world is XANA?" She asked.

Aelita and Jeremie looked at each other in confusion. "Oh, uh- you know how Kaitlyn is, right? She'll say random stuff to avoid cussing. She's been at it for the longest time." Jeremie said.

Cassidy nodded, but was unsure. She examined her schedule, and seen that she had Dance for 2nd period.

Little did Cassidy know… She was in the same class as Taelia, Yumi, and Kaitlyn.

She walked off to Dance class.

**Switching to Cassidy's POV…**

I walked over to Dance class, which was supposedly held in the gym. The gym wasn't too far away, maybe fifty meters if that. I was confused about the whole fiasco between Kaitlyn and this girl, but what can I do? It's not really my business anyway.

I walked into the gym, and to my surprise, I seen Yumi sitting on the bleachers with Kaitlyn, trying to calm her down.

I decided to walk over to them, and see what exactly was going on. I knew it wasn't my place, but Kaitlyn's my friend too, I want to help her with whatever's wrong.

"Kaitlyn, she isn't worth it. Don't ruin your reputation over someone who's trying to ruin yours. You know better, and you're a great person. I'm sure Peter knows that too." I heard Yumi say, trying to comfort Kaitlyn.

"Yumi, that's not the point. She's over here telling someone that I love that I'm back with someone who practically touched me and treated me like shit."

Shock evaded me when I heard of this. Who the heck touched her?

I looked to my far right, and I saw a girl wearing a pink jacket with a burgundy miniskirt walking in. I recognized her as Taelia Martin. She used to pick at me all the time back in elementary, but this was before Kaitlyn and I met. She basically did anything she could to torment me.

Kaitlyn's demeanor changed when this girl walked in the building. She looked at Taelia with pure malice in her eyes.

However, her glare turned towards me.

"Well look who it is!" a familiar voice behind me said. I turned around to find Taelia behind me, looking at me from head to toe.

"Taelia.. What do you want?" I said, with a little hate in my voice.

Taelia laughed mechanically. "I thought I'd never see you again, horse burger!"

I got offended. "I resent that statement!" I've loved horses for as long as I could remember, and Taelia would always call me that because of it.

I could see Kaitlyn out the corner of my eye, and she stood up. She walked over to Taelia.

"Hey Taelia, did anyone ever tell you that you look very fresh today?" She said, as she circled around her.

"Why, thanks." Taelia said.

"Yeah, Taelia; you're looking casket fresh today." Kaitlyn smiled maliciously.

Taelia's smiled disappeared; Yumi stepped up. "Kaitlyn…"

Kaitlyn put her hand up to her ear. "Hey, you hear that guys? That sounds like the Funeral bells." Kaitlyn said, as she walked up closer to Taelia.

Kaitlyn laughed evilly. "Oh, I've been waiting months for this day."

Taelia backed away in fear.

"You aren't talking shit now, are you? Oh, and to believe the bond between us was getting better. You know, I should've known better. And you know what I can't believe? HOW YOU ACTUALLY TOLD A PERSON I LOVE THAT I WAS BACK WITH SOME DAMN SCUM BAG WHO TREATED ME LIKE SHIT AND PRACTICALLY RAPED ME!" Kaitlyn stepped forward as Taelia stepped backwards.

Kaitlyn froze, and looked Taelia straight in the eye. I couldn't make out Taelia's expression, but Kaitlyn's was very angry. I know exactly what Kaitlyn's doing. She's doing the eye trick, where you draw people in so that they don't react quickly to whatever's coming.

Suddenly, Kaitlyn threw off her glasses and jumped on Taelia. Her glasses landed near my feet, so I decided to hold them, so they wouldn't break.

"KAITLYN!" Yumi and I both screamed.

The other kids gathered around, and watched. Taelia was pulling Kaitlyn's hair, but that wasn't stopping her. "FIGHT, FIGHT!"

Kaitlyn rolled on top of Taelia and punched her in the stomach. Hard. The crowd "Ooed."

Taelia let out a small yelp, and then hit Kaitlyn in the face.

"YOU… STUPID… BITCH! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL FOR ALL THE SHIT YOU'VE DONE!" Kaitlyn yelled, as she pulled Taelia's short hair, and it looked like it hurt really bad.

They got back up, and Kaitlyn flung herself on Taelia, which caused Taelia fist to go directly into my nose. I could smell blood.

Suddenly, Mr. Delmas and Jim came into the gym.

"BREAK IT UP THIS INSTANT!" He yelled, as he came between us. Jim got a hold of Taelia, while Principal Delmas got a hold of Kaitlyn.

Taelia had a few bruises

"KAITLYN, YOU ARE SUSPENDED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! YOU TWO OUGHTA BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!"

I handed Kaitlyn her glasses. I hoped everything would work out in the end, after all, Kaitlyn was only protecting me as a friend and fighting for someone she loved. I didn't know the whole story, but I got the picture.

Please, please, please let everything be okay.


	30. Chapter 28

**Hey y'all! Sorry I'm a bit delayed with this, but I had to get Echoes from the Past updated before long. Also, I would like to inform you guys that I'm going on vacation in a few weeks, and that I probably won't update the whole time I'm there, just to clarify that. I'll put another notice up to confirm for sure when I'm going. But for now, enjoy this chappie. :D**

**Chapter 28**

**Peter's POV **

Ulrich and I were practicing flurries together in the auxiliary gym. He grabbed his stop-watch.

"You're first." He said, as he got into position.

I started throwing my punches, as soon as I heard a familiar scream from the main gym next door.

"YOU… STUPID… BITCH! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL FOR ALL THE SHIT YOU'VE DONE!" I recognized that voice anywhere. Suddenly, I seen Delmas and Jim rush into the main Gymnasium. "BREAK IT UP THIS INSTANT!" I heard him yell.

"Uh-oh." Ulrich said. I knew this couldn't be good, especially with the way Kaitlyn screamed. I knew something must've gone down.

We ran to the main gym, and there we seen Delmas and Jim dragging out Taelia and Kaitlyn.

Delmas got a wide look at me and Ulrich. "Well, seems how you two are here, you can take them to my office. I need to talk to the teacher."

Kaitlyn looked very riled up, Taelia did too. I got a hold of Kaitlyn, while Ulrich did Taelia.

Kaitlyn got a "Don't ask" look on her face, but because I care about her, I just had to find out what had happened.

"Kaitlyn, what on earth did you do?" I asked her. She looked away, either in shame, or too angry to answer.

Yumi walked by with a girl who had a bloody nose who wore a pink shirt with purple jeans. She had her hand over her nose, but you could see the blood gushing. Taelia or Kaitlyn must've accidentally hit her.

Suddenly, Kaitlyn looked over towards the girl. "I'm sorry, Cassidy." She said apologetically.

"It's okay, Kaitlyn. Taelia was the one who hit me, not you." Despite the fact she had a bloody nose, she still smiled and acted like nothing was wrong or happened. She then walked onto I'm guessing the infirmary.

I turned to Kaitlyn, who was still pretty riled up from what had happened. "Kaitlyn, what happened?" I said, as we walked onto the principal's office.

Kaitlyn still wouldn't talk, I don't know if it was because she was too angry or what. We paced alongside each other, as she looked at the ground the whole time.

Finally, I decided to stop her. Regardless of how mad she is or why she won't tell me, she needs to. "Kaitlyn, what on earth happened?" I asked.

Kaitlyn looked up at me, with pure anger in her eyes. "Ask Taelia's lying ass. I'm sure you already know the reason."

Suddenly, I remembered. Somehow, Kaitlyn must've found out that Taelia told me. "Kaitlyn… Did you find out about Taelia telling me you were back with your ex?"

"A little birdie told me." Kaitlyn said, as she continued to walk to Delmas's office.

I shook my head. Granted, I wanted to help her, but the only problem was her negative attitude. I can understand why she's mad, but don't take it out on me.

I continued walking behind her, in sullen silence. What else could I have done? Kaitlyn was already pissed off as much as it was, and the last thing I wanted was to make her even more pissed off at me.

I walked into the familiar principal's office lobby, to see two sets of adult couples standing in Mr. Delmas's office. They both looked pretty much the same. However, one of the wives had lighter blonde hair, about Kaitlyn's shade. I assumed that was maybe her parents.

"KAITLYN WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING!" The women scolded. I decided to stay in the lobby and listen to whole conversation. I didn't want to intrude.

"I DON'T TAKE ANY BULL SHIT MA! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT BY NOW!" Kaitlyn screamed.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER, KAITLYN! WHEN YOU PHYSICALLY HURT SOMEONE LIKE THAT, YOU HAVE A PROBLEM!"

"NO I DON'T! YOU SHOULD KNOW I DON'T TAKE ANY BULLSHIT! AND WHY THE HELL IS MY AUNT AND UNCLE HERE! TO SEE ME SCREW UP LIKE ALWAYS?"

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW, YOUNG LADY-"

"NO I WON'T STOP! I'M TRYING TO PROVE A POINT HERE!"

I looked to my right, and noticed Taelia coming in with Ulrich. She wasn't beaten too badly, just minor bruises it looked. I also noticed Jeremie walking up behind him.

"What happened?" Jeremie asked, as he spotted me.

I pointed at the door way. "Go see for yourself, dude. Also, I think your parents are here too."

"Really?" He asked, as he walked into the office.

I decided to mind my own business, so I decided to check my Facebook via my phone. I had nothing else better to do for the time being.

I hit the Facebook icon on my phone, come to find Kaitlyn's latest status that was posted just a minute ago so it says.

_"Okay, I was told to keep my mouth shut, but I just can't anymore. You're such a fake ass! I can't believe you actually told someone I love that I was back with an asshole who touched me! You're so freaking lucky I'm on suspension or else I would send your ass to the trash! You think you're all that because guys say hi to you? BITCH! They are not hitting on you or trying to pick you up! You ain't got no ass, no breasts, no NOTHING! Who the hell would date you? Oh, and btw, I know whose cousin you are now.. And you know, I highly doubt you'll ever even be that title to him. Shit bitch, you don't even deserve to have the same last name as him! Now, Jeremie, THAT's a cousin. You know what, just GTFO."_

Her status was a bit stern and brutal, but one thing I could confirm now was that she definitely was not back with her ex. That was a bit messed up for Taelia to say that, so I could see where Kaitlyn was coming from.

Suddenly, Kaitlyn came out of the principal's office. Pretty mad, it looked.

"Hey, are you okay?" I said, as I approached her cautiously.

"Eh, I will be after a while. I'm suspended for a week." She said, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm not surprised. But look, I'm sure everything will be okay. Just do your time, and try not to get in anymore trouble." I said. I wanted to comfort and calm her down as much as I could, I just hoped I was making progress.

Kaitlyn allowed herself a small smile. "Okay, Peter. For you, I will."

I smiled. I looked up and seen I'm guessing Kaitlyn's Aunt looking at Kaitlyn weirdly.

"Michael, that child is looking more and more like Jeremie every time I see her. I find that a bit strange." I heard her say. Uh, okay. There are some cousins that look so much alike, it's amazing.

Then, I'm guessing Kaitlyn's father and mother came out.

"Kaitlyn, it's time to go." Her father said.

"Okay, Daddy." She said. I had to admit, the way she said "Daddy" was kind of cute. "Oh, wait! I have to go get my contacts out of my dorm. I'll be back in a sec." She said.

"Okay, hurry up. But don't take forever."

**Switching to Kaitlyn's POV..**

I ran upstairs to Jeremie's room. I knew I wasn't going to get my contacts, why the hell would I need them?

I'm really going to look at Peter's journal again. Something told me just to go look again.. I felt like I had missed something deep, or something important.

I quickly ran down the hall to Jeremie's room, when I came to the familiar numbers 205 plastered next the door.

I turned the knob hoping to find the door unlocked. I was surprised that it was. Ha-ha, does Jeremie EVER lock his door?

I opened the door to see Jeremie's familiar computer straight ahead, then I turned and saw the journal yet again laying on Peter's bed, opened.

I looked around to make sure no one was around, which there wasn't, but I like to make sure.

I walked over to the journal and started flipping through pages, when I found the date January 10th. I remembered that day of my life being pretty hurtful, as for Jerome had hit me hard that day, and pretty much beat me. I haven't told anyone about it though.

I looked at the words, and to my surprise, they were in French. I didn't know Peter could speak French. I'm amazed.

I started reading it, but as soon as I read the first few words, I just knew it was a depressing entry.

"_Je ne peux pas prendre cette douleur et d'effroi plus, je ne peux pas. J'ai vu Jade avec son ex aujourd'hui, et il me mit en pièces. Vous ne savez pas combien ça fait mal de voir une fille que vous aimez peut-être avec quelqu'un qui a traité son genre de conneries. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ... Je pense à faire l'impensable, j'en ai assez de la douleur, la perte, la tristesse ... Juste s'il vous plaît laissez-moi être en apesanteur, heureux, plein, et surtout, ininterrompue lorsque je reçois au ciel." _

_**(Translation: I can't take this pain and dread anymore, I just can't. I saw Jade with her ex today, and it broke me to pieces. You don't know how much it hurts to see a girl you possibly love with someone who treated her like crap. I don't know what to do anymore... I'm thinking of doing the unthinkable, I've had enough of the pain, the loss, the sadness... Just please let me be weightless, happy, full, and most of all, unbroken when I get to heaven.)**_

I froze in space as soon as I had read the whole thing. Oh my gosh. I can't believe what I just read….

Part of me wanted to cry, and part of me wanted to punch a wall. I dropped the journal, too upset to read any more of it….

I can't believe this.


	31. Chapter 29

**Well here I am guys! Updating as promised, and yes I know I'm updating more delayed than I expected. Just got back from my vacation! It was pretty awesome. But, I need to address something. My birthday is next Friday (The 24****th****.) I'm going to be 17, yay! Then on the 27****th****, school starts back for me. So yes, VERY busy month I have going on here. I'm probably not going to be able to update regularly like I have been, but I will try my best to do so. Anyways, enough of my blabbing, here's the chapter! :D**

**Chapter 29 **

**Kaitlyn's POV **

I couldn't believe what I had just read. A chill raced up my spine as I reread that date… January 10th …. That was a dreadful day for me too. Weirdly enough, I nearly did the same thing. I was so tired of Jerome's shit that I eventually just gave up and nearly ended myself, but luckily, something made me not do it.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I recognized the ring tone as my dad's. I knew he was probably calling to tell me to hurry up.

"H-Hello?" I picked up. I was very shaken by what I had just read.

"Hurry up! What are you doing, making new contact lenses? We don't have all day Kaitlyn!" My mom screamed over the phone. To my surprise, it was my mom. She has one of those annoying high pitched voices similar to an old lady standing on top of a chair to get away from a mouse.

"I'm coming down now Ma. I'll be down in a minute." I said, as I put the journal back on the bed where it had been in the first place.

"Okay, well hurry up!" She yelled, and then hung up.

Ugh. If only she knew what I had dealt with on a day to day basis. Especially with Taelia, seriously. Her ignorance is one thing, but her freaking lying… Oh hell no.

I walked out of Jeremie and Peter's bedroom, when I suddenly saw Peter coming down the hall. He looked as if he had a mixture of mix emotions built up inside of him, which I could obviously tell.

"Hey, Kaitlyn." Peter greeted. "You're parents are waiting downstairs for you."

I nodded as I walked up to him. "Yeah, I know. My mom just called me telling me to hurry up." I said. I hope he doesn't ask why I was in his and Jeremie's dorm.

We stood there for a good moment in sullen silence. After what I had read, I wasn't really sure how to be cheerful anymore. I starred at the ground.

"Hey," Peter finally said. I looked up. "That was pretty cool of you to stick up for our relationship like that, even if it was a little brutal. I don't really like Taelia anyway, even considering the fact that she is my cousin."

I smiled. "Hey, no problem. People over look me too much. I truly am a sweet person, I'm a lover. But I will fight for what I love. To be honest Peter, I never had a problem with Taelia in the first place. She started shit with me." I said, subtly.

Peter nodded understandably. "Ah, I see." He looked behind him. "Well, come on. I'll walk you downstairs."

I walked over to Peter's side, and I felt his arm wrap around me while we walked. It made me feel really comfortable, but uncomfortable at the same time. A mix of Anger from Taelia, Happiness that he was walking me down, and Sadness from reading what I just read gripped me. But what can I do? At least he didn't succeed in it… Like I did.

We walked down the dorm stairs, lumbering into view of my parents, Aunt and Uncle. My mom looked pissed off, my dad looked shocked, and my Aunt and Uncle…. Were well, looking at me like they've never seen me before. Then again, Aunt Jaimee was always on Uncle Michael's ass because me and Jeremie look so much like twins or whatever… Then again, cousins can look a lot like brother and sister. I remember there were these two girls I went to sixth grade with who looked a lot alike, but they were cousins and everyone thought they were sisters.

"Kaitlyn, it's time to go." My mom said, calmly.

"Okay." I said, and I turned to Peter. "Bye, Peter." I hugged him.

"Bye Kaitlyn, you be good, you hear? You don't need to get in anymore brawls." Peter said, as he hugged me back.

"I will." I said, as I let go of him and continued to walk with my parents. I looked back at him until he was so far away, I couldn't see him anymore. I was worried about to him, to say the least.

"_Dear lord, please protect my Peter." _

**Meanwhile, Upstairs… Normal POV**

Taelia walked upstairs to get her stuff to move out of the dorm with Kaitlyn and Aelita. Delmas said she could move in with his daughter, Sissi, to avoid any problems when Kaitlyn came back from suspension.

As soon as Taelia turned the knob and opened the door, the room revealed an Angry Aelita, standing in the center of the room with her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong with you?" Taelia asked snobbishly, as she walked in.

"How could you do that?" Aelita asked, sternly. "Being angry at someone is one thing, but trying to ruin their relationship is another!" Aelita's voice rose.

Taelia raised her eyebrow. "Okay, look. You don't know the crap Kaitlyn and I have been through, so I suggest you keep your nose out of it."

"Oh, no. I will not, especially if it's one of my best friends involved." Aelita objected. "I know you've been through a lot. Kaitlyn's hatred of you says the least." She said sarcastically.

Taelia sighed loudly and angrily. "She deserved it. That's all I got to say."

"That's the only thing you can say for yourself?" Aelita said, disgusted. "You know, I honestly can't believe I'm saying this. But to say the least, you're one of the most disgusting people I've met at Kadic! Yes, I don't know what Kaitlyn and you have been through. But if what she did was really that bad, which I doubt because your actions say it all, then you should be the better person!"

Taelia rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Aelita." She packed up her stuff and closed her suitcase.

"Don't have anything else to say, do you? You know, just get out. I don't want anything to do with anyone who tries to hurt my friends, especially for those who can't back up why they're like that! You clearly bought this on yourself, Taelia!" Aelita's voice rose.

Taelia looked at Aelita crossly. In sullen silence, she walked out the door with her suitcase.

"Exactly." Aelita said, beneath her breath.

**Meanwhile, in the hallway. Normal POV**

Taelia walked down the hall to Sissi's room. After the stern words Aelita had given her, it left her in sullen thought.

She walked down the hall so deep in thought, that she barely noticed her shoe was untied, until she felt the looseness of it.

"Oh no." Taelia said, softly, as she bent down to tie it back.

Just then, it entered the hallway. "Huh?" Taelia said, and then turned around.

"AHHHHH!" The big black polymorphic, better known as XANA, penetrated into Taelia's mind.


	32. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! So here I am, back as promised. This chapter was written by my brother, LyokoWarrior1994. I couldn't write it because I have A LOT going on. I'm starting an internship at a Daycare center as an Assistant teacher. **** I'm excited! But yes, you guys should be thanking LyokoWarrior1994 for this, because if you guys would've waited on me, you guys would've been waiting until November. Yeah, :/ I'm sorry. But we got it up! Love y'all!**

Chapter 30

Normal POV

Jeremie was in the factory now, and hopped into his cushy chair. He started up the supercomputer, and soon he could see everything. It seemed quite, but too quite at the same time.

"I'll check for the superscan, and see if Xana is up to anything." He said as he started to launch the procedure. He then saw a screen pop up, with an activated tower in the Forest sector.

"Just what I was afraid of." Jeremie groaned, and started to call for help.

**Switching to Kaitlyn's POV….**

My mom was yelling at me on the car drive all the way home, and I mean ALL the way. She's always yelling at me, and I was actually trying to defend my good friend Cassidy. We'd finally arrived at our aunt and uncle's house, and I got out of the car.

"I can't believe you did that Kaitlyn! I mean honestly, I thought I raised you better than that." My mom said.

"Mom, please just shut up!" I exclaimed and ran into the house. We have a pretty decent house, just your normal living room. One wide couch, then the TV after it. A table in between the two. The kitchen is also pretty decent. I finally got to my room, and jumped onto my bed. I screamed into my bright pink pillow.

Taelia I swear, so help me you are going to regret messing with Peter and I. I then shot my head up at my wall.

"Oh god no..." I said realizing something.

Peter he's all alone! He's been so sad lately and after what I read from his journal, that journal... what he did..

"The same date as me..." I said.

Just then my mom came in the room.

"You think we are done with our conversation young lady?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes I am mom! Please just leave me the hell alone, and let me rest!" I exclaimed back at her. One would say we were yelling, but this was normal for me.

"Fine! But because of what you did, I am punishing you. I've been talking with Mr. Delmas lately. He says you're doing poorly in your classes, and that this boy oh what's his name... Carter is that it?" she asked.

My eyes widened

"It's Peter." I said a bit angrily.

"Well this boy Peter. For one month I am having a teacher escorting you to your classes, joining you into your classes. As well as to keep you away from him. Then after the month, you can talk to him as you please."

"MOM!" I yelled.

"No if ands or buts! Otherwise we'll go straight back to America." She said then walked out of the room, and slammed the door shut.

No, no, no! She can't do this, it's not fair! Peter he's in a very unstable state right now. She doesn't understand this, and if I can't get to him before he does the unthinkable I'll never forgive myself. I have to find a reason to leave this house, and to find a way to sneak past my mom. Damn it all , if only there was some kind of Miracle! I thought.

Just then my phone ranged, and it was Jeremie. I have a Britney Spears' song for my ringtone, it's pretty cool.

I answered it as fast as I could.

"Jeremie what's wrong?"

"Kaitlyn, you sound un easy. Are you okay?" he asked concernedly.

"Yes I'm fine, now what's the problem? Is Peter okay?" I asked getting worried.

"As far as I know of he is. But look X.A.N.A. has woken up. I need you to come to the factory, and find Peter. It'll be your first mission okay?"

"I'll be right there Jeremie!" I exclaimed. I ended the call, and then put my phone in my pocket.

I got the Miracle I wanted; maybe it won't be too late. I thought. I rushed downstairs, and luckily my mom was nowhere in sight. I looked again to be sure, and walked out of the house. I started running toward the factory.

10 minutes later

After about 10 minutes of running, I'd finally made it. I paused to catch my breath, but then I noticed Peter sitting on the edge of the bridge as if he was about to...

"Oh no!" I gasped. I started running towards him, and he noticed me. He looked confused though, as if he didn't know what was going on.

"Is everything alright?" he asked getting up the edge. I had tackled to the ground, and he landed with an "oof." I grabbed both of his arms, and spread them across from one another.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Like you wouldn't know! Please don't this Peter; I swear to you that I have no feelings for my ex. I swear it!" I exclaimed. Peter still had the same confused look on his face. He then looked back at the bridge, and then back at me.

"Did you think I was going to...?" Peter trailed off.

I simply nodded. The water under the bridge was scary as is, and who knows how deep it is?

"Why would you think that Kaitlyn?" he asked a bit surprised.

A knot formed in my throat. _"Just tell him, and he'll understand."_ I thought. "_Please don't be mad at me…"_

"I... read your diary Peter. I saw that you were very down after the shit Taelia pulled on us. So I got very concerned and..." just then Peter kissed me straight on the lips. It lasted for about 7 seconds, and then we both got up.

"First of all it's a journal, not a diary. Second of all, I understand completely and I forgive you." he then smiled. I blushed a little, but nodded. It was silent, for a while until I broke it.

"J'ai vu la date à laquelle vous l'avez fait." I said in French. (I saw the date when you did it)

"Oui et?" (Yes and?) He asked.

I was hesitant at first, telling him but then finally said

"Je l'ai fait le jour même, et la même date trop." ( I did it on the same day, and the same date too. )

He stood there, shocked for a moment and then asked

"Avez-vous une cicatrice?" (Do you have a scar?)

I was weirded out by the question, but simply nodded.

"Donc je fais si vous vous demandez." he said. (So do I if you're wondering.)

"Où?" (Where ? )

Peter was just about to answer, but then he stopped.

"We've got company." Peter said.

I turned around to see Taelia carrying Aelita.

"As if it wasn't enough to make rumors about me, now she knocked out Aelita!" I exclaimed.

"No that's not it, she doesn't look right." Peter said.

"_Peter's right, she doesn't. It looks like that XANA must have done something."_ I thought.

"I think it has something to do with that XANA thing. Look head over inside the factory, go down into the elevator and see Jeremie. I'll see you later okay? I'll hold off Taelia as long as I can." I said cracking my knuckles.

"But-" I gave Peter a quick kiss on the cheek, and ran toward Taelia.

"_XANA, you are messing with the wrong girl today."_ I thought.


	33. Chapter 31

**As is, this chapter was written by my co –writer and brother LyokoWarrior1994. He has my thanks times a million for doing this for me. Love you, big bro!**

**Chapter 31**

**Peter's POV**

I rushed to the inside of the factory, my heart beating slightly fast. I grabbed the rope, and jumped off. I landed safely on the floor, and rushed into the elevator. I pressed the red button to go down, and it did. The elevator soon came to a halt, and I entered the code. The elevator's doors opened, and I saw Jeremy sitting at the computer.

"Ah at last, someone's here." Jeremie said.

"I hope I didn't take too long." I said with a sheepish smile.

"No it's fine, besides I haven't seen any signs of XANA attacking." Jeremy said getting up from his chair.

"Call the others Einstein, because XANA is attacking. He's done something to Taelia, whom is attacking our Kaitlyn." I said a bit angrily.

Jeremy's eyes were filled with concern, and started dialing for the others.

"Yumi, Yumi it's me. Look XANA's attacking Kaitlyn, and she needs help." Jeremy said. I could hear Yumi speaking through the phone, but couldn't make out the words.

"Well can't Hiroki just let you go? I really need you." Jeremy said. A few seconds later he groaned.

"Fine, fine. I'll call one of the others, thanks though." Jeremy send then ended the call.

"I'm going to try to reach Patricia." I said taking out my phone.

"But Patricia, Odd, and Ulrich are all in Mrs. Hertz's class taking a test. I'm sure Ulrich needs to put his grade up too." Jeremy explained.

"I'll call Ulrich, see if he and the others can come. Jeremy?" I asked as I begun to dial the number.

"Yes?" he asked.

"My sister can help out. The more the merrier, am I right?" I asked.

"Fine, but she has to keep this a secret." Jeremy said.

"She's good at that Einstein, she's good at that…" I trailed off then dialed for Ulrich.

**Switching to Patricia's POV..**

I'm currently taking a test with Odd and Ulrich. Odd's on my left side, and Ulrich on my right. Just then I heard a phone vibrating, and Ulrich took out his cell phone, and hid it so Mrs. Hertz couldn't see it.

"You've got to be kidding me Jeremy." He whispered. Odd stopped writing on the paper, with a confused look on his face. Ulrich groaned, but then said "Fine, we'll be right there."

Ulrich put his cell phone, back into his pocket. He raised his hand

"Mrs. Hertz?" he asked.

"Yes, Ulrich what is it?" Mrs. Hertz asked.

"May I go to the infirmary? I'm not feeling too well." Ulrich said.

"Of course, can you make it by yourself?" Mrs. Hertz asked concernedly.

"No mam, can Patricia and Odd come with me just in case?" Ulrich asked.

I raised my eyebrow, but I also started to gather my things together.

"Yes of course, I'll excuse the three of you from the test. But you'll have to come and see me to retake it." She said.

"Of course, thank you." Ulrich said.

Gathering our stuff, we walked out of the classroom.

"What's up Ulrich?" I asked.

"XANA's attacking, we need more help. " He said.

"XANA?" I asked.

"Ulrich, I think you should first explain everything, back to the beginning." Odd said.

"Yeah you're right. I'll explain on the way to the factory, come on we need to help Kaitlyn." Ulrich said.

"Help Kaitlyn?" I asked worried.

Ulrich started telling me about a place called Lyoko, and I paid attention.

**Later…**

We found the factory Odd told me about, and saw a familiar pink haired girl. It was my friend Aelita, looking at staring at something that was happening in the factory.

"Aelita what's wrong?" Ulrich asked.

"I just saw Kaitlyn and Taelia." Aelita said turning towards us.

"And?" Odd asked.

"Taelia is getting the better of Kaitlyn, I've been waiting for you guys." Aelita said.

"Ah, well let's go to Lyoko then." I said.

"Right." Ulrich said.

We ran into the factory, and saw Kaitlyn dodging Taelia's punches. She looked pretty bruised up, and very sweaty.

"Thank god you guys are here." She panted.

"I'll help you out Kaitlyn. We need you to rest so go with Patricia and Odd." Ulrich said as he jumped on the rope and slid down landing perfectly. He ran over to Taelia and Kaitlyn.

Odd took the rope, but I was scared to do so. I'm afraid of heights, you see. Aelita took a rope with no problem, and slid down landing perfectly as well.

"What's wrong?" Odd asked.

"I'm afraid of heights." I said.

"Ah, come here." Odd said. I came by Odd, and he put his hand around my waist. He then swung on the rope and we landed together, perfectly.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Odd asked.

I turned away from him, with a blush, and then ran over to Kaitlyn to help her to the elevator. Eventually I got her there, and Odd pressed the button for the elevator to come.

"Peter's not going to like the way you look, he'll be mad. But not at you, at XANA." Aelita said.

"Yeah, I know." Kaitlyn said.

The elevator came up, and opened. We could hear Ulrich grunting, and we went in.

Odd pressed the elevator to go down, and we did. The elevator opened up revealing the lab, Odd told me about.

"Finally, what took you guys so long?" Jeremy asked. Peter saw Kaitlyn, and ran over to her.

"Had to help Kaitlyn, and Taelia is still on the offensive Jeremy." Aelita explained.

"Ah." Jeremie said.

"I'm going to get XANA for what he did to you." He said as he went over to Kaitlyn, and put his arms around her shoulders. He helped her walk to the side and she lay down.

"I'll be okay, as for you four give XANA all you got." Kaitlyn smiled.

"Right." Peter and I said.

"Head to scanners, which is down a level. " Jeremy said as he got into his chair, and started typing on the keyboard. We all went into the elevator, and Odd pressed the button to go down. The elevator went down, then stopped. It opened up, some smoke showing.

"Well Patricia, and Peter welcome aboard. Your destination, a virtual world." Odd said with a grin. Aelita giggled a little.

"Peter and Patricia, you two will be transferred first. Head into the scanners." Jeremie said as the scanners opened.

"Okay." both Peter and I said. I stepped in the middle scanner, as Peter stepped into the left scanner. The scanners closed on us, and my heart began to race with excitement.

"Transfer Patricia, Transfer Peter, Scanner Patricia, Scanner Peter. Virtualization!" Jeremie exclaimed.

After those words, a brief yellow light was shown...


	34. Chapter 32

**So yeah, not much to say in this note. Enjoy the chapter! **

**Chapter 32**

**Peter's POV**

A brief light was shown, my sister and I both landed on our rears.

"Ouch that hurt." I said.

"Tell me about it." Patricia groaned as she got up, she then looked at me.

"Wow, you look cool goob." Patricia smiled.

I looked at myself, I had my red karate gi on I would have normally worn to Karate back in New York. I also had my black belt on. I looked at my back, finding that I had a bow and holder to hold about a dozen or so arrows. I also wore my black belt, and black pants.

I looked at my sister, and then smiled.

"You look cool too." Patricia seemed to be wearing some kind of a big periwinkle cat costume.

She does love cats, I thought.

"Virtualization!" I heard Jeremy say.

"How come I don't have a weapon?" She asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

Aelita and Odd landed perfectly, Odd looked at Patricia.

"Hey, now we have two cat people on Lyoko." He smiled. The only difference between Odd's and Patricia's costume, was that Odd had more of a purple color then a periwinkle; he also had the ears which Patricia didn't.

I looked at Aelita, who looked like some kind of an elf with earrings.

"I like your costume." I said.

"Thanks, but right now let's focus on getting the tower deactivated." Aelita said.

"Coordinates are 20 degrees south west. I'll bring up your vehicles." Jeremy said. Soon several vehicles were brought up. The vehicles are: A motorcycle, a board, and I couldn't think of the name for the third.

Odd jumped onto his vehicle, and gestured Patricia to come onto it with him. She did, as she wrapped his arms around his waist. I raised my eyebrow, and then went on the motorcycle. Aelita took the third vehicle. We drove off with our vehicles, when Jeremy's voice suddenly said

"Guys, 2 o clock. Got a couple of hornets, protect Aelita."

"But I don't know what my weapon is!" Patricia exclaimed with worry. I made the motorcycle go faster, and then stood on it as I saw the 4 hornets coming. I took out my arrow, and then put it on the bow. I let it go, but missed. The hornet shot a red laser at my motor cycle, I then fell.

"Peter!" Patricia exclaimed with worry.

Odd shouted

"Laser arrows!" As a laser went out of his paw, hitting one hornet in the bulls' eye.

I got up and then, aimed at the hornet again with my arrow. I aimed my arrow, at the hornet's eye. I let it go, and it flew through the air then landed in the eye. The hornet exploded.

"Not bad for a beginner." Aelita said.

Patricia searched for a weapon, when Odd said:

"Maybe you have laser arrows too. Try concentrating, and then imagine you're going to shoot them like I did." Patricia concentrated, like Odd said. An gold arrow soon came out of her paw, as it went straight into eye of the hornet.

"Nice job, I'll get the last one." Aelita said as she held out her hand. She started to sing, with a voice of an angels. A rock soon materialized above the hornet, and Aelita had let go of her hand. The rock fell on the hornet.

"Nice Job Aelita, head for the tower guys. Taelia is in the elevator now, she must have knocked out Ulrich." Jeremy informed us.

"Oh no." I said. Aelita, Odd, Patricia, and I all made our vehicles go faster. We soon saw a big tower, with a red aura.

"I'll go and deactivate the tower, job well done guys." Aelita said as she walked up to the tower, shen then went in.

"Honestly, you did better than all of us did in the past on our first Lyoko mission." Odd complimented.

"Thanks Odd." Patricia said.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"Now? Now's the return trip." Odd smiled. I raised my eyebrow, as a big white bubble soon surrounded us all. The next thing I knew, we were back at the vending machines. I could see Cassidy, coming to us and I also saw Jeremy mouthing "I'll explain later.", so I just nodded.

"Hi Kaitlyn." Cassidy said with a big smile.

"Hey girl!" Kaitlyn said as the two girls hugged one another.

"Would you like to introduce us Kaitlyn?" Aelita asked with a smile.

"Sure! Guys, this is my friend from my elementary school Cassidy Mcguire. Cassidy, I'll let the gang introduce themselves." Kaitlyn said.

"Hi, I'm Ulrich." Ulrich said.

"Nice to meet you." Cassidy said.

"Like wise." Ulrich said.

"I'm Yumi." Yumi said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Yumi! I can't help but ask, but is that a Japanese name?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah it is." Yumi smiled.

"Cool." Cassidy smiled back at her.

"I'm Odd, Odd Della Robbia." Odd smiled his usual signature grin.

"Your names not really Odd is it?" Cassidy asked giggling a little.

"I got that a lot." He grinned.

"I'm Jeremy, Kaitlyn's cousin." Jeremy said.

"Ah, I remember you. Nice to see you again." Cassidy said.

"Thanks." Jeremy smiled.

"Welcome." Cassidy smiled. Patricia was next to introduce herself.

"Hi, my name is Patricia." Patricia said.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Cassidy said.

"Same." Patricia said.

"My name is Peter, I'm her big brother. We're from America too." I said.

"Ah, so you're the famous Peter I've been hearing so much about. Kaitlyn talks about you a lot." Cassidy smiled.

"She does?" I asked, feeling my cheeks get hot.

"Yeah she does." Cassidy smiled.

"Alright then, since introductions have been made... The bell for class should be ringing any minute, Cassidy; what class do you have?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I have dancing." Cassidy said.

As soon as Cassidy said those words, the bells rang.

Yumi stretched her hands, and then yawned.

"Well, time for class." she said.

We all said our goodbyes, and then headed off to class.

**Later…. Jerome's POV…**

I growled, shaking my head as I walked across the girl's hall heading down to my new room.

"Damn it Kaitlyn, why'd you have to get a guy like that?" I asked as I slammed my fist against the wall. I then saw a girl with pink hair, dark pink sweatshirt and black pants. She seemed to be in a rush.

"Is everything okay?" I asked as she was just coming past me.

"Yeah, just fabulous. Ugh, I hate that girl." She said shaking her head. She got to her door, which I was right by.

"Who?" I asked with curiosity.

"My roommate Kaitlyn, she's a total fake. She's got my cousin all google eyes for her." She said as she unlocked the door.

"I have an ex named Kaitlyn, your cousin wouldn't be Peter would it?" I asked.

"It is! How did you know?" She asked, shockingly.

"Well, like I said my ex is named Kaitlyn. I want her back, and I'm not rather found of your cousin Peter." I said with anger in my voice.

"Well, he doesn't consider me a cousin anyhow. So what is it that you want exactly?" She asked. I pointed my finger up, as Mr. Delmas's familiar voice came on the intercom.

"Next week on Friday is our school dance, entrance is free. Don't forget to bring your friends, or a date. Have fun students." He announced.

"We get them to break up with one another, on the night of the dance." I smirked.

"Oh, I get ya. I like that! That will really bring her down. I'm going to be late to my class, but what's your name?" She asked.

"You can call me Jerome." I said.

"Okay, Jerome. My name is Taelia, I hope to see you around more often." Taelia said as she entered her room. I walked away from the door, and smirked as I headed up to my new room.

_"I'll get you back, you'll soon see Kaitlyn. Then you will forget all about your Peter."_ I thought evilly, as I got to my door. I opened it, my smirk still on my face then closed the door. 


	35. Chapter 33

**Thanks to my big bro LyokoWarrior1994 for writing this for me. Been really busy lately, and I can't stress how much I freaking love him for doing this. Lol. (: Enjoy the chappie!**

**Chapter 33**

**Kaitlyn's POV**

I've had one hell of a week, and this was the most aggravating week of my life. You're probably thinking what happened, well let me tell you in one word: Jerome.

My ex is now at my school, and what's worse is that we were almost partners for this project in Science. But then Peter asked if he can be his partner instead, and they got into a fight. Peter told me that it was Jerome's

fault, and I believe him. But today is Friday and it's the day of the dance. Mr. Delmas was nice enough to let Peter go to dance. I got out of my thoughts as the bells rang, singling that class was over.

"Don't forget to work on your homework on plants this weekend. Also have a great time at the dance students." Mrs. Hertz said.

I gathered my stuff, and walked out of the class. I waited for Peter to come out, as Jerome came out of the class first. He glared at me, and I glared at him. He didn't say anything, but walked pasted me. Peter then came out of the room, rubbing his head.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just been one hell of a week." He groaned.

The gang, along with Cassidy, soon came out of the classroom as well.

"So is everyone ready for the dance tonight?" Odd asked.

"I am, I can't wait to go." Patricia said.

"And who are you going with Patricia?" Peter asked.

"I was actually hoping to talk you about that..." Patricia laughed nervously.

"I'm not going to the dance tonight, I got a lot of … computer stuff to work on." Jeremy said.

"I'll help you Jeremy, I'm not going to the dance either." Aelita said. Just then Yumi came up.

"Hey guys, so who's coming to the dance tonight?" she asked.

"I am." Patricia said.

"So am I." Ulrich and Odd said.

"What about you Cassidy?" Yumi asked.

"Well, I'm not. I got a major math test to study for and I'm not particularly good in math." Cassidy explained.

"You know Cassidy I can help you with math tomorrow." I said.

"Thanks, that'll be fine. Are you going to the dance Kaitlyn?" Cassidy asked.

I looked to Peter. "Are we?"

"Well to be honest after this one crazy week, I need to get my mind off of things. So yeah, we'll definitely be going." Peter smiled.

"Yay! Then I'll see you tonight, going to go choose some dresses. Love you." I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you too, see you tonight." Peter said.

"See you tonight." I said as I walked to my room.

**Switching to Peter's POV….**

"Alright, well I'm going to go home and get ready myself." Yumi said.

"Okay let me walk you home; I'd like to talk to you about something." Ulrich smiled.

"Okay." Yumi smiled.

"Well, I'm going to go feed Kiwi. I'll see you guys at the dance." Odd said as he winked at Patricia. This made her giggle, and I raised my eyebrow.

"Well, I'm going to study for my test. By guys have fun at the dance tonight." Cassidy said.

"Bye Cassidy." We all said.

Odd walked down to his door, and Jeremy said

"Well we'll go work on some stuff for Lyoko, coming Aelita?" Jeremy asked.

"Right, have fun at the dance you guys and good luck Patricia." Aelita said.

"Right thanks." Patricia said.

"Welcome." Aelita said as the two walked to Jeremy's room.

"Good luck with what now?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Well it's about the dance, I'd really like to go." Patricia said with nervousness in her voice.

"Okay that's fine. Now question why did Odd wink at you?" I asked with over protectiveness coming into me.

"Well he's the guy I want to go to the dance." Patricia said with an uneasy laugh.

"No way, definitely not." I said.

"Please goob!" Patricia exclaimed.

"There's no way I'm letting you go to the dance with Odd. From what I've heard he's a player." I said.

"But he's not, he's really sweet." Patricia said.

"Let's walk and talk about this." I said.

"Okay." Patricia said.

Patricia and I started to walk down the hall.

"Odd's a good friend, yes I'll give you that. But anything more than that then I say no." I said with my arms folded in with one another.

"Please big brother? I mean come on you're going out with Kaitlyn." Patricia said.

"Yes but that's because I love her and care about her. I'm not letting my baby sister going out with some guy that dates a different girl every week." I said.

"But that's not true, sure I've mean I know he's dated his entire class but-" I cut Patricia off as I said

"See what I mean? He's not together with classmates anymore is he? The only people he hasn't dated from his class are Aelita, Yumi, and Sissi. Odd knows that Jeremy loves Aelita, and he also knows that Ulrich loves Yumi. He doesn't Sissi because she's a leech." I said as we stopped walking.

"Please, come on. I'm not your baby sister either anymore I'm practically 16 I can do what I want." Patricia said getting a bit angry.

"No you can't sis. I'm older then you by one there, there for I am your responsibility. Mom and Dad still don't know that you're here with me attending the school because of Jeremy. So please try to understand that okay?" I asked.

"I do understand it." Patricia said making a grunt.

"No you don't obviously because you still want to go with him to dance. If it was another guy like Ulrich for example, I will allow it. But since it's now, you can go to the dance but not with Odd. I just don't want to worry about you being hurt." I said.

"Ugh whatever." Patricia said with a groan as she stormed off with anger.

Oi vey, I thought as I rubbed my head with my hand.

**Switching to Patricia's POV…..**

I mumbled under my breath all the way to my room, and opened the door. I closed the door shut, and called Odd.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Odd, I asked him and he said no." I said with a sigh.

"How come?" Odd asked.

"Because he knows you've dated your entire class at one point. But he's focusing it on the past, not the here and now. He also thinks you'll hurt my feelings." I said.

"But I won't Patricia, you know that." Odd defended.

"I know, but Peter doesn't." I said with anger.

"Well first calm yourself down." Odd said.

"Fine, second?" I asked.

"Second let's come up with a plan that'll prove to Peter, I'm the right guy for you. What are his likes?"

"Well he likes Karate, and he definitely loves archery. He also likes video games, so any ideas?"

"Karate huh? I might have just the thing to give him that'll let him to allow me to take you to the dance." Odd said.

"And what would that be?" I asked as I played with my hair.

**Switching to Taelia's POV…**

I sat on the chair, as I started to read a book. Right now, I'm in the library.

"So you ready for tonight?" A familiar voice asked. I looked up, and saw Jerome.

"Oh hey Jerome, yeah I'm ready. So you ready to get your ex back?" I asked as I closed the door.

"I've been ready, you ready to prove your a cousin to Peter tonight?" Jerome asked.

"I'm ready. Ha ha we're gonna get them good." I said.

"I know, I'll see you tonight at the dance then." Jerome said.

"Yup, see you tonight." I said.

Jerome walked away, as I continued on reading my book.

Tonight, everything changes I thought evilly.


	36. Chapter 34

**Here I am, again guys. Sorry for slow updates, been hella busy. But, I'd like to announce that Code: Belpois will be ended by the end of December. :/ Yupp. But, no worries. There is a surprise next year. ;) You'll love it. Btw, special thanks to my big bro LyokoWarrior1994 for writing these chapters for me. I seriously don't know what would've happened if I hadn't of met him. Lol. But yeah, enjoy. :D**

**Chapter 34**

**Patricia's POV.**

I walked down to Odd and Ulrich's room while on my way, Jerome passed by me. He sent me a glare, and I sent one right back.

"_Creep!"_ I thought.

Kaitlyn warned me about that one, ugh I hate guys like that. I know Odd isn't like that, and that's why goob is so overprotective about me. He doesn't want me getting hurt, and I am great full for having a big brother like him. I've finally arrived at Odd and Ulrich's room, as I knocked on the door. Odd opened it.

"Hey Patricia, glad you came." he said with an inviting smile. He gestured me to come inside his room, as he closed the door. "This is what I wanted to show you." Odd said as he fully opened a drawer. It was already slightly opened, for a good reason as he revealed a dog to be in it and something seemed to be behind him.

My eyes lit up. "Aw! What a cute little puppy!" But then I remembered one rule. "Wait, aren't dogs aren't allowed on campus..." I said, curling an eyebrow.

"Yes, but Mr. Delmas doesn't know about him. His name is Kiwi." Odd said. I pet kiwi as he tried to adjust to my hand on his fur, when Odd reached behind him to grab something.

"Here it is." Odd said as he showed me a finally crafted staff.

"Wow this is incredible Odd." I said, amazed as he handed me the staff. "My brother would love to have this."

"Exactly, I figured since he likes Karate and all; Maybe by me giving this to him he'll allow us to go to the dance. I know he's technically your guardian right now, since your parents are back in the US. But I do want his permission." Odd explained.

I smiled even bigger, and punched Odd's shoulder playfully. "You're sweet." I said.

"Thanks, come on. Kiwi you stay here and behave." Odd said as he took my hand. Odd opened the door with his other, as he closed it. We walked to my brother's room.

**Switching to Peter's POV...**

With the dance only a few hours away, I was laying out my tux I had just bought. I could feel butterflies in my stomach; this was going to be my first dance. I've never been to the dance with anyone before, if you think I'm lying you could ask my sister. I was never one for dances, but I did know how to dance. But since I couldn't find a date, and I didn't want to feel like any trouble with my friends I chose not to go. But now that I have Kaitlyn, I want to make her happy no matter what. Plus she is also my first girlfriend, again if you think I'm lying ask my sister. I smiled.

Patricia...

Just then I heard a knock on the door, revealing to be Patricia and Odd holding hands. Patricia coughed as she let go of Odd's hand, but had a slight blush going across her face.

"I was just thinking about you, sis." I said truthfully.

"Maybe you sensed me coming." Patricia smiled and winked.

"Maybe, so what's up you two?" I asked, as I walked back to my bed to finish laying out my tuxedo.

"I have something I really want to give you." Odd said.

"You have something you want to give me?" I turned around with shock.

"Yes." Odd said as he showed what he was hiding behind his back. It revealed to be a staff. He held it with both of his hands, making it face horizontally.

"I use to take Karate a while back ago, Ulrich didn't know it. But I was a green belt, took a weapons class then stopped." Odd said as I took the staff.

I was shocked. Odd of all people? Taking Karate? This amazed me. "Why did you stop?" I asked, examining the staff.

"I had a lot of school work to catch up, I was flunking big time. But I managed to pass middle school. So I have a question." Odd said.

"Shoot." I said.

"Can I take Patricia to the dance as a date?" Odd asked rubbing his hand on the back of his head nervously.

"Please goob." Patricia said, as she started to do the puppy dog face.

I hate it when she does the puppy dog face, it always gets to me.

I handed the staff back to Odd. "Thanks for the staff, but no thanks."

Odd took the staff back with a hint of sorrow in his eyes. "Well we tried Patricia."

"Now who said I didn't agree to let you take Patricia the dance as a date?" I asked a smile forming.

"You mean you'll do it?" Patricia and Odd chorused.

"Yes. Odd, you have a lot of guts asking me to see if I will let Patricia go to the dance with you. I admire that, plus what you've done on Lyoko also shows how much courage you have. You two better get ready for the dance. it'll be in two hours." I said.

Patricia put her arms around my neck, as she jumped up and down saying "Thank you big brother. I love you!" she said giving me a hug.

"Love you too sis, go and get ready." I said with a smile. Patricia squeaked with joy, as she ran out of the room to get ready.

"Take care of her." I said to Odd.

"I will." Odd said as he left my room, to catch up to Patricia. They held hands, and I closed my door. A smile on my face.

**Switching to Kaitlyn's POV...**

I sat at my dressing table, as I managed to get my hair into a tight bun, so that it didn't get messy when I danced. I then got up, and laid my pink dress on the bed, smiling at it.

I slipped my hand into the second drawer of my dressing table, and pulled out my makeup. I sat down on the chair as I looked at myself in the mirror.

I rummaged through my eye shadow, trying to decide if I wanted to do a smoky eye, or if I wanted to do like a Barbie pink type look to match my dress.

Since my eyes are green, I decided I'd go with the pink because it makes my eyes pop.

I couldn't wait for the dance. I was so excited. This would be the first dance I went to, Happy, at least. The last dance I went to was with Jerome, and that didn't turn out too well.

I swept the makeup over my eyes, and then went to doing my eyeliner. I quickly lined my waterline and top lash-line.

I applied my mascara to lengthen my eyelashes, which were naturally long. But, because I wear glasses most of the time, I don't normally wear mascara. Just some eyeliner if I'm in the mood to actually sit down and do my makeup. But since I recently purchased contacts, I was excited.

"Now, for the finishing touch..." I said, as I dug into my drawer to pull out my contacts.

I pulled them out, as I opened the little container I normally put them in. It showed two little perfect circle lenses.

I remember my doctor instructed me to mix the contacts in with some eye drops to disinfect them. I looked around on my table for my tweezers and eye drops, which I found right next to each other at the very top of my table.

I took the contacts with the tweezers, and dropped some eyedrops on my hand, and mixed them in with the contacts.

As I let them sit, I turned around and looked at my dress. I was so excited. I knew Peter was probably excited, but I feared something was going to go wrong... What it was, I don't know.. But I had that nasty gut feeling.

**Switching to Odd's POV...**

"So are you and Yumi going to the dance together?" I asked Ulrich, as I tightened up my tie.

"We're just good friends Odd, nothing more." Ulrich said, as he looked away.

"Whatever you say, well I'm going to pick up Patricia at her room now. I'll see you there." I said.

"Okay, good luck." Ulrich said.

"Thanks." I walked out of the room.

I walked down the hall way, as I passed by all of the doors on the floor. I'm about to head down the stairs to the girl's dorms, when I see Jerome and Taelia. I hide back in the hall way, as I listen to their conversation.

"I can't wait to take those two love birds down tonight." Jerome said.

"Me neither, you'll get your ex back and I will get my cousin to be my cousin. Then we'll act as if we never knew each other." Taelia said.

I gasped, and then covered my mouth. "What was that?" Jerome asked.

"Probably nothing, I didn't hear anything." Taelia said.

"I could have sworn I hear something, well whatever. Let's get going to the dance." Jerome said as I then heard footsteps going down the stairs.

_"I've got to warn Peter and Kaitlyn!"_ I thought with worrisome. I took my phone out, then dialed Patricia's number seeing that I didn't have Peter's number on my phone. The phone rang and rung until...

"Odd?" Patricia asked.

"Patricia we're in trouble! Warn Kaitlyn and Peter that Jerome and Taelia are going to try and ruin their relationship!" I exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Patricia yelled.

"Hurry and warn them. We might just be able to save their relationship!" I exclaimed.

"Got it! I'll meet you on the dance floor!" The call then ended, and I turned my phone to silent.

**Switching to Peter's POV...**

I was now wearing my tux, as I knocked on Kaitlyn's door. She opened it, and she looked absolutely beautiful.

"So how do I look?"

"You look-" I was about to say something as I was cut off when my phone started ringing. The caller id was Patricia. "Hang on a sec."

I answered the call.  
>"Patricia? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" I asked worried.<p>

"No, everything is not okay! Where are you?" she seemed so worried.

"I'm with Kaitlyn, we're about to go the dance. Did Odd do something?"

"No, but he told me something you two need to know! Look Taelia and Jerome are going to try and ruin your relationship. Do not believe ANYTHING they say tonight." Patricia explained.

I turned my hand into a fist.

Kaitlyn got a worried look on her face. "Peter, what's wrong?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Thanks for the warning, love you sis." I said as I hung up on her.

"Odd told her, to tell us that Taelia and Jerome are going to try to ruin our relationship tonight." I said with a growl of anger.

"Unbelievable! Can't we just have a break?!" Kaitlyn yelled, as she got a mean look in her eyes.

"Looks like we can't, but remember we can't believe anything they say to us. Ignore them." I said.

"I will." Kaitlyn said. 


	37. Chapter 35

**Well, not much to say but to thank my bro for writing this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 35 **

**Peter's POV**

Kaitlyn and I walked together to the dance; our arms locked in with one another.

The music seemed to be playing already as there was a big table with food and refreshments.

As students and their dates and friends were sitting at their tables, some were already dancing to the music on the dance floor. We saw Aelita, Odd, Patricia, Ulrich, and Yumi at one table. We went over to them.

"Hey guys, where's Jeremie?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Oh you know Jeremie; he's just working on some last minute calculations." Aelita said.

"Well let's dance while the night is still young." Odd said, as he took Patricia's hand and led her to the dancefloor.

Everyone nodded as we went to the dance floor and started dancing.

**Switching to Jeremie's POV….**

I typed away on my computer as I made some last minute calculations.

There was this time where we had XANA was attacking and nothing at school or in France for that matter happened.

Now, I'm making sure nothing strange happened in other states. Just then the super scan picked up an activated tower.

_"Ugh, speaking of the devil himself…"_ I thought bitterly as I called the others.

**Switching to Jerome's POV…**

"So what's the best plan of action to ruin their relationship?" Taelia asked, as we were near the dance. I got to admit, she was beautiful… But, not as beautiful as Kaitlyn. Ugh, I want her back so much.

"Well…." I said, as I thought about what we should do. Just then, something came out of the outlet that was behind Taelia.

I was so shocked, I didn't know what to think…

It started to do something weird to her, as it then attacked me.

I tried to fight it off but soon everything turned black.

**Switching to Patricia's POV…..**

Odd and I danced along to the music as both of us were smiling. I looked down at our feet, as both were moving in unison with each other.

"You're a good dancer." I said.

"Thanks, so are you." Odd said.

I looked back up to him. "Would it shock you this is my first time at a dance?" I asked.

"You're kidding." Odd said dumbstruck.

"Nope." I said.

"How come?" Odd asked.

"Shyness doesn't help." I said.

**Switching to Peter's POV….**

Kaitlyn and I were dancing along to the music as the dance floor became crowded.

"Are you enjoying the dance?" I asked.

"Yeah I am, I'm having a great time." Kaitlyn smiled.

"So am I." I smiled back at her.

"Can I tell you something?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Of course, I know how to keep a secret." I said.

"This is my first dance." Kaitlyn said.

"No way you've got to be kidding." I said.

"Well I've had other dances but this is my first good dance. At least so far."  
>Kaitlyn explained.<p>

"Ah I understand. Want to know something?" I asked.

"Sure." Kaitlyn said.

"This is my first dance. I've never been to any other dance in my life." I said.

"How come?" Kaitlyn asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're my first girlfriend." I said.

"No way." Kaitlyn said her voice full of shock.

"I'm serious." I said as I felt a tug on my arm. Ulrich was tugging me.

"We've got trouble." He said.

"XANA!" Kaitlyn and I exclaimed in unison.

"Yes, we need to head to the factory and be on the lookout. Let's go." Ulrich said.

Kaitlyn and I followed Ulrich as my phone started to vibrate. I took my phone out of the pocket. It was a text message from Jeremie.

_Cassidy says she needs, and I quote "HELP!" I think XANA got to her but be careful. _

I gasped as I put my phone away.

"Cassidy is in trouble." I said with worry.

"What!?" Kaitlyn yelled.

"Guys will meet up at the factory if not we'll defend the home front until whatever Xana has up his sleeve gets by us." I said.

"You can't." both Aelita and Patricia said.

"Get going, come on Peter." Kaitlyn said as she took my hand. We ran out of the gym to find Cassidy.

"Where should we look?" I asked.

"Room." Kaitlyn answered.

Kaitlyn led me to Cassidy's room as she tried to open the door.

"Locked." Kaitlyn said. I let go of Kaitlyn's hand as I stepped back. I ran as I kicked the door down. We could see Cassidy tied up, Kaitlyn ran over to help her.

"Cassidy what happened?" she asked after removing the scotch tape from her mouth.

"It was-" then the pain happen "OUCH!" she screamed.

"Sorry but keep going we don't have much time." Kaitlyn said as she untied the rope from Cassidy's arms.

"It was Jerome and Taelia." Cassidy said.

"What?" both Kaitlyn and I asked in unison. Kaitlyn managed to get the rope untied on Cassidy's arms as Cassidy then slipped out of the rope from her feet.

"Then need to work on tying their rope though." Cassidy said.

"What happened, Cassidy? Did you notice anything weird about Jerome and Taelia?" I asked.

"Yes actually." Cassidy admitted.

"What?" Kaitlyn asked.

"There was this symbol in their eyes it was as if they were... possessed or something." Cassidy said with a look of confusion. Kaitlyn and I both looked at one another.

"Look you can come with us. Just stay close to Peter." Kaitlyn said.

"Okay." Cassidy said.

We walked out of the room as we made our way to the factory.

**Later….**

We finally arrived on the bridge that would take us to the factory. My heart was pounding, as I looked left and right to make sure there were no sign of Taelia and Jerome.

"We're almost there." Kaitlyn said.

"How come we're at this factory?" Cassidy asked.

I shuddered. "Has anyone noticed this has just been too easy? No sign of him anywhere." I said.

"Him, who?" Cassidy asked.

Just then I was zapped with two bolts of lightning.

"PETER!" Kaitlyn and Cassidy yelled.

"Kaitlyn, get going! Bring Cassidy to the factory! I'll hold these two off, get going now!" I exclaimed.

"But we can't!" Cassidy said with fear.

"It's best not to argue. Let's go, Peter?" Kaitlyn asked. I got up from the ground.

"Yes?"

"I love you be safe." Kaitlyn said, with a look in her eye I'll never forget.

"I will, love you too." I said.

Kaitlyn took Cassidy's hand as they both ran to the factory.

"You know, tying up a defenseless girl is low even for you, XANA." I said as Jerome and Taelia's eyes twitched. I walked up to them as we were now inches away from one another.

"You know something Jerome there's something I've been meaning to do to you for a long time." I said as I raised my leg then kicked him in the nuts. He grunted and fell done.

"I wish you could have felt that for real." I said. Taelia got in a defensive position as I did as well.

"My mom told me not to fight girls." I said as she shot lightning at me but I barely managed to dodge it.

"Then again she never said anything about girls that are possessed by an evil entity that wants to take over the world." I said.


	38. Chapter 36

**GUYS! I SURVIVED DECEMBER 21ST, 2012! xD Lol. Well, here is Chapter 38. Which was kindly written by LyokoWarrior1994 (My brother.) and edited by Moi. :) Lol. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!**

**Chapter 36**

**Peter's POV**

"You know, tying up a defenseless girl is low even for you, XANA." I said, as Jerome and Taelia's eyes twitched. I walked up to them, as we were now inches away from one another.

"You know something Jerome, there's something I've been meaning to do to you for a long time…" I said, as I raised my leg, and then nailed him in the groin. He grunted and fell down.

"I wish you could have felt that for real!" I yelled. Taelia got in a defensive position as I did as well.

"My mom told me not to fight girls." I said as she shot lightning at me but I barely managed to dodge it.

"Then again, she never said anything about girls that are possessed by an evil entity that wants to take over the world.." I said, smartly.

Taelia tried to punch me, but I blocked her punch. She then uses lightning, and zaps me with it on my arm I used to punch her with.

"Son of a -" My reflexes went up, and I automatically punched her with my good arm sending her on a one-way trip to the ground. I start to run to the factory. I get to the factory and jump on the rope. I land with a grunt, but managed to get up. I run to the elevator; I press the red button, and the elevator goes down. The elevator soon stops as I press the code to go into the lab. The doors open.

"Peter! Thank goodness you're here. The others need you on Lyoko." Jeremie said, and then looks at my arm. "Scratch that, I'll have you stay here. Guys, Peter is here. But, he's hurt." Jeremie informed everyone.

**On Lyoko; Forest Sector. Patricia's POV.**

"I bet it was XANA." I said as I threw my shuriken at a tarantula which caused it to explode.

"_It was."_ I heard Peter say. _"But never mind me, deactivate that tower."_

"I'll get XANA for what he did to you." Kaitlyn said as she pulled the trigger on her gun at a Blok.

"Hey Ulrich look out!" Odd exclaimed.

"Huh?" Ulrich asked, but then a megatank blasted him. This caused Ulrich to disappear, I'm guessing back to earth.

"Why you?" Odd said as he climbed up a tree. Odd jumped off the tree and shouted "Laser arrows!" The laser arrows flew out of Odd's paws and hit the megatank. The megatank explodes as Odd touches the ground.

"Nice one Odd." Yumi and I say.

"Come on, the tower is only a few minutes away." Aelita said.

"Right." I said. Me, Odd, Kaitlyn, Yumi, and Aelita start running to the tower.

**POV Peter's **

"Peter are you going to be okay?" Cassidy asks me.

"I should be." I grunt. "Fought harder people in my karate classes back in New York."

The elevator's open as Ulrich walks in the lab. "Jeremy I think we have trouble above. I could have sworn I heard Taelia and Jerome." he said.

"Let me check." Jeremy said as he looks in the monitor. He looks at the floor above us and sure enough Taelia and Jerome are there.

"I don't mean to rush you guys, but if you don't hurry up and deactivate the tower there's going to be a barbeque here." Jeremy said.

"With us as the main course too." Cassidy said.

"_We just have to take out these three nuisances first!"_ Yumi exclaims.

**POV Kaitlyn's **

I use my gun and pull the trigger. A bullet flies out and hits the Hornet, causing it to explode.

"Yes!" I cheered. Just then, the Krab fires it laser at me twice, and I get devirtualized.

**POV Patricia's **

"Kaitlyn!" I exclaimed. I grab my big shuriken and throw it at the krab. The krab shoots the shuriken making it disappear.

"Oh no!" I exclaim. The krab shoots at me as Odd takes the blow as he is now on the ground. "Go and take Aelita to the tower hurry..." he said as he is then devirtualized.

"Odd!" I growl. Yumi throws her fan at the krab and makes it explode. She uses her telekinesis to take care of the other hornet.

**POV Peter's **

"What are you doing Jeremie?" I ask then grunt again in pain.

"Seeing if-" Jeremie says then looks at the screen. "Yes the calculations are completed!"

"Calculations for what?" Ulrich asked.

"Remember that time when XANA attacked and nothing happened here or at the school?" Jeremie asked.

"Yeah." Ulrich said.

"Well I ran some calculations to see if anything happened in United States. Turns out something did look at this." Jeremie said. Ulrich walks over to the computer as he gasps.

"Isn't that...?" he looks at Jeremie and he nods. Just then the elevator opens, as it reveals Taelia and Jerome.

"**Well you've found out our little secret." **Jerome said in a half computerized, half human voice. It reminded me of those weird dubstep songs.

"**It seems we'll have to deal with you permanently." **Taelia said.

"I'll hold off these two." Ulrich said.

"How are you guys doing? Did you find the tower?" Jeremie asked.

**POV Patricia's**

"Yeah, we've just arrived at the tower." I said.

"Go on Aelita, we'll stay here." Yumi said.

Aelita walked to the tower and entered it slowly.

**POV Peter's **

Ulrich fought off Jerome and Taelia, but then Jerome kicked Ulrich in the stomach. They were about to use lightning on him when Odd kicked Jerome in the face sending him flying. Kaitlyn punches Taelia's face as it sends her flying.

"Glad you made it for the party." Ulrich said.

"Wouldn't miss it." Odd grinned.

"I'm glad to see you." I said to Kaitlyn.

"So am I." Kaitlyn smiles back.

Taelia and Jerome both get up as they start their lightning. But then they soon fall to the ground, unconscious.

"Anyone up for a return to the past?" Jeremie asked.

"I am." I said.

"PLEASE!" Kaitlyn said.

"Wait! I still have so many questions, though." Cassidy said.

"Sorry, no time to explain." Odd said.

"Return to the past now!" Jeremie exclaimed as he presses the enter key. A big white bubble soon surrounds us all.

**Back at the dance Peter's POV**

"I'm having a great time." I said.

"So am I." Kaitlyn said, as we danced to the music. "How's your arm?"

"It's fine." I said.

"Can I check it to be sure?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

Kaitlyn and I go off the dance floor. We walk out of gymnasium, where we go to a hall with nobody in it.

"Let me look at it." Kaitlyn said. I roll up the sleeve where Jerome striked me with lightning. It wasn't burnt anymore.

"See?"

Kaitlyn's gasps and covers her mouth with her hands in shock.

"What? Is it burnt?"

"No you have a scar on it." Kaitlyn said.

I look at my arm.

_Of course of all places I had to get zapped at it had to be this arm..._ I thought.

"That's not from XANA's lightning either. Peter what happened..." Kaitlyn trails off but then realizes where it is from.

"Oh…."

"Yeah…" I said then quickly roll the sleeve back down.

"Can I show you something?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Sure." I said.

Kaitlyn's rolls up her dress's sleeve revealing the same scar on the her left arm. My scar is on my right arm, and our scars are exactly identical.

"Let me look at your arm again?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Sure." I said.

Kaitlyn rolls up my arm, as she studies our scars.

"I just don't get it..." she said.

"What?"

"Look at our scars Peter." Kaitlyn said.

I look our scars and my eyes widen.

"That can't be..." I trail off in complete shock.

Kaitlyn and I look at our scars again and it still forms the same shape.

"_It's a heart_…."


	39. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**POV Peter's**

A few months passed as it is now Christmas Eve. Everyone is going on vacation, everyone except for me and the others that is. We're going to stay by the school to make sure XANA isn't planning anything, even though he could use a vacation.  
>I was in my room writing in my journal when my phone started to ring. I answered it.<p>

"Jeremie?"

"Come to my room. I've got something everyone needs to see." Jeremie said.

"I'll be right there." I said as I hung up, then closed my journal. I safely put it away where no one would find it.

**In Jeremie's room….**

I entered Jeremie's room as Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Kaitlyn, and Patricia were in it too.

"Where's Yumi?" I asked.

"Yumi had to leave for vacation. She went with her family to Japan." Ulrich told me.

"Ah."

"You look good." Kaitlyn said as she walked up and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You think so?' I asked. I am wearing a red holiday sweatshirt with brown pants.

"I know so. How do I look?" Kaitlyn asked. Kaitlyn is wearing a pink turtle neck sweater. She is also wearing blue pants, and is wearing her glasses.

"Beautiful as ever." I smile.

Kaitlyn smiles back. "If we can stop with the flirting, thank you." Jeremie said, demandingly.

"Sorry." Kaitlyn and I said in unison.

"It's fine. Now everyone I would like you to come and look at the screen." Jeremie said.

All of us looked at the screen, as we can see a map of the United States.

"That's the map of the United States. But, what does that have to do with anything?" Patricia pondered.

"Jeremie, zoom into Missouri." Aelita said.

"Right." Jeremie started typing away as we can now see Missouri. We can also see something hovering above it.

"Hey that's the tornado that ripped through Joplin! But what's that got to do with anything?" Kaitlyn asked.

"If you look closer..." Jeremie said, as he zoomed over to the right.

"Wait a minute, two tornadoes?" Odd asked.

"Yes, Odd. But look at what's in it." Ulrich said.

We all peered closer at the screen as our eyes widen. We could see the regular tornado and then we could see another. The second tornado had the eye of XANA in it!

"XANA!" Kaitlyn exclaimed.

"Yes. Even though there was one regular tornado, there was also XANA's tornado at the same time." Jeremy explained pushing his glasses back to the rim of his nose.

"Well, what do you know.." Odd said.

"But what's the point in showing all of us this?" Patricia asked.

"The point is that XANA we didn't meet by chance. XANA made us meet for a reason, a reason only he knows." Aelita explained.

"What reason could that be?" Ulrich and I asked.

"We have no idea, But we're sure that it's a secret that could split us apart. I'm sure that's why XANA wanted us to meet. Get all of us close to one another and then, BAM! Separate us all." Jeremy explained.

"Of all the lousy schemes..." Odd said.

Just then someone knocks on the door as Jeremy quickly clicks out of the map of the United States.

"Jeremie Belpois and Kaitlyn Belpois! You're wanted in the nurse's office." Jim said, as he then studied us.

"Are you all up to trouble again? Couldn't you just take a vacation like all of us?" he grumbled.

"Nope! But it shows how much we love school doesn't it?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Well have a good holiday kids; I'll see you after New Year's. Come on Kaitlyn and Jeremie, time to go to the nurse's." Jim said.

Jeremie got up from the chair with a confused face, as Kaitlyn walked out of the room with the same confused face.

"What could that be about?" Aelita asked.

"I have no idea." I said. "Normally, Kaitlyn would tell me these things."

"Maybe something came up." Patricia said.

"But what?" Odd asked.

**Switching to Kaitlyn's POV…**

My stomach suddenly started to turn into a knot on the inside.

"Jeremie, I'm getting a really bad feeling about this..." I said, uneasily.

"So am I." Jeremie said.

We arrived at the nurse's office, as Jim said: "Well kids, good luck!" he said, and then opened the door.

"Good luck with what?" I asked as we went inside. Jim closed the door, as Jeremie and I stood there in shock.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Jeremie said, as I saw my Aunt and Uncle on one side, and my mom and dad on the other.

"Ma, what's going on...?" I asked.

"There are some things we need to explain, sweetheart." Mom said.

"Now Jeremie, you know we love you very much right?" Uncle asked.

"Of course I do." Jeremie said.

"We would never mean any harm to come toward the two of you." My aunt said.

"We know that. But we're only cousin's, we don't get to see each other regularly." I said.

"Well actually dear, that's the thing..." Mom trailed off as she looked over to my aunt.

"Do you recall all the times when I said that you two look alike?" Aunty asked.

"Yes." Jeremie said.

"Well you see, you two.. There was a time where before I met your mom, Jeremie, I was in love with another woman, but things didn't go so well between the two of us. We ended up having a fight about something." Uncle said.

"What was the fight about?" I asked, as this was all very new to me and I'm sure it was just as new to Jeremy too, seeing how he had a confused face.

"Well believe it or not you two, I was in love with your mother, Kaitlyn." Uncle said.

"WHAT?!" Jeremy and I yelled.

My Uncle trailed off as my Mom stepped in. "..Yes we were in love. We were young and it was only a year before he met your mother Jeremy. But during that time things got serious and nine months later... we had you Kaitlyn." Mom said.

"I don't believe this." I said angrily.

"Afterwards we were going through some financial issues. Your mom and I got into a fight, and I walked out on her. Just so happens, her sister was there and calmed me down… and well, yes. We then ended up having you, Jeremie." Uncle explained.

"So we're siblings? Why didn't you tell us sooner!?" Jeremie yelled.

"Jeremie sweetheart, listen..." Aunty said as Jeremy ran out of the nurse's room in a fury.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU NEVER TOLD US. HOW COULD YOU!?" I yelled, as I ran out of the room too, and to my room. I eventually got to my room as I closed the door and slammed it shut. I jumped onto my bed as I yelled in my pillow.

**Switching to Peter's POV….**

Jeremie soon came back to the room as he opened the door a bit angrily, and closed it.

"Jeremie?" Odd asked.

"I need to be alone please." Jeremie said, sitting on his bed.

"Let's go Odd." Ulrich said. Odd hesitated, as he then went with Ulrich.

"Where's Kaitlyn?" I asked.

"In her room." Jeremy said, still angry.

"Patricia, let's go." I said.

Patricia nodded as she and I left the room. I don't know what could have made them so furious.

**Switching to Jeremie's POV…**

"Would you like to talk about it?" Aelita asked, as she put her hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at Aelita, as I got up, and then hugged her. I started to cry, as she rubbed my back.

I can't believe they never told me… or Kaitlyn, for that matter. It feels like we're not worth the truth…

**Switching to Peter's POV…**

Patricia went to her room, as I knocked on Kaitlyn's door. The door opened by itself, I'm guessing because Kaitlyn didn't close it fully. I walked in slowly.

"Hello?" I asked, as I spotted Kaitlyn on her bed with her face in a pillow.

"I'm not in the mood to talk…" Kaitlyn said, her voice muffled.

I sighed as I walked in then closed the door gently. I happened to notice a suitcase on the bed full of her belongings. Was she moving away?

"Where are you going?" I asked, a little scared.

"Home."

"What?" I asked, bewildered. "But why?"

"I'm so pissed off right now, I don't want to talk." Kaitlyn said, angrily.

"We need to discuss this." I said. "What's going on, Kaitlyn? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"No we don't." Kaitlyn said, as she got up and grabbed her suitcase.

I put a warm hand on her shoulder, as she then sighed. "Please Kaitlyn.. I want to be of some assistance."

"To sum up what happened at the nurse's office," Kaitlyn said, unsurely. "Jeremie and I found out that we're siblings not cousins."

"What?" my eyes widened. I didn't see that coming.

"Yes. Right now I'm so mad, I just want to go back to the US."

"Can't you see this is what XANA wants?" I asked. "He must have seen your files and made it be so that you can come here and find this out. He's trying to separate us all. Besides I don't want you to leave." I said putting my hand under her chin. as we looked at one another's eyes.

"I love you." I said.

Kaitlyn put my hand down as she turned away and sighed. "I really need time to think, and I really need to be left alone. I'm not trying to be mean Peter, but I am just so confused right now."

I nodded as I walked to the door opened it. "I think you need a good night's sleep. Please think about what you're doing and don't do anything stupid. Promise?"

"Promise." Kaitlyn said.

I closed the door.

I understood what Kaitlyn was going through. Finding out one of your cousins are your sister/brother is like a kick in the groin, not to mention it's so nerve wrecking… I just really hope Kaitlyn makes the right choice… I don't want to lose her.

**The Next Morning…**

**Peter's POV**

We were all in Jeremie's room waiting for Kaitlyn.

"Do you really think she is going to leave Peter?" Patricia asked.

"I sure hope not." I said.

"This turned out to be such a mess." Odd said.

"Yumi definitely did the right thing going to Japan for vacation." Ulrich said.

"Maybe Kaitlyn will have changed her mind." Aelita said.

"I sure hope so." Jeremie said.

Just then, someone knocked on the door.

"Answer it, Peter." Aelita said.

I nodded as I opened the door, it revealed to be Kaitlyn who was knocking.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." Kaitlyn said at a somewhat low tone.

Kaitlyn came in as I closed the door.

"Well guys I've got some bad news for you..." she trailed off as we all put our heads down.

"I've decided to stay here!" Kaitlyn exclaimed with a smile.

"Really?" Patricia asked.

"Really!" Kaitlyn exclaimed.

We all cheered as I gave Kaitlyn a big hug. Things were now looking up for the New Year of 2013, and hopefully it will be a good year, which I know it will. Even Kaitlyn knows.

**The End**

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT EVERYONE! I really enjoyed writing this story. There will be more to come soon. **** Thank you so much to everyone who stuck with me through this story, and took the time to actually sit down and read it! You have no idea how much that means to me. I really hope everyone enjoyed my story. Thank you for your support!**

**~LongHairedAelita **

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
